HuniePop
by MarioandSonicFan19
Summary: The story of Max, a decent guy who has a lot of love for several different girls, but mostly one: Nikki Ann-Marie. Rated M for language and sexual innuendo.
1. Prologue: It Began with a Fairy

HuniePop Prologue

It Began with a Fairy

To be honest, I was just a lonely guy, drinking away my sorrows with a drink at the local bar. Nobody around to accompany me except… well, me. At least that's what I thought until this cute girl walked over to me.

"Hi there!" she said. The girl had brown hair and a rather cute looking red dress.

"What? Who, me?" I asked.

"Yeah, you!"

"Oh, sorry. I just… don't talk to many girls."

"Well, you're talking to one now, champ! My name is Kyu; nice to meet you." I literally choked a bit on my drink when she said her name.

"Kyu? That's a weird name," I said. She just gave me a pissed-off look. I felt pretty stupid saying that.

"Oh, thanks. No, that's great, I have a weird name," she answered sarcastically. She could pretty much tell I was a bit nervous.

"Look, dude, are you gonna be alright? Looks like you're having some trouble holding it together over there." I tried to act cool and confident.

"Nah, I'm chill, I'm chill," I replied. It didn't work.

"Psssssh! That's a fat load of shit and you know it!"

"Is it that obvious?"

"I can see how uncomfortable you are right now from space!" Kyu said. Welp, there goes my self-esteem. Hello, loneliness, my old friend.

"Hmmm… wait…" Hmm?

"You know what? This might actually work!" Wait, REALLY?!

"Yeah, YEAH! Oh, man! This is your lucky day, buddy! Listen, I gotta go. But we'll meet again real soon. Trust me." Huh. Guess my awkwardness paid off!

"Niiight!" Kyu said before she left. After that, I went home and went to sleep. I had work at Nutmeg Café tomorrow and part of having a job involved being there on time. At around 7:30, I started hearing this somewhat familiar voice.

"Hey you, rise and shine and shine! We've got work to do!" it said. I just rolled around, trying to get some sleep.

"I said GET UP!" the voice yelled. I began to stir a bit.

"Mmm, five more minutes…" I responded, half-asleep.

"No way, dude. No time to waste!" the voice said back. I began to make out the image of a girl standing in front of my bed. She had some sort of nightie on with her panties showing. They were pink. And she had beautiful green eyes, pink hair and giant… wings? I rubbed my eyes and took a second look. There was a fairy girl or something standing in front of me.

"That getup… I'm definitely still dreaming," I said.

"Afraid not. This is totally happening. Don't you recognize this adorable face?" she asked. I took a long, hard look at her face. Come to think of it, her face DID look a bit familiar. Almost like…

"It's Kyu, from the bar," the fairy said impatiently. Wait, KYU?! The girl I met last night was a goddamn fairy?!

"Yeah… but you had brown hair. Also, not wings."

"Clever disguise, right? I can change my hair any color I want. It's pretty sweet. If you can't tell by now, I'm a fairy. Well, a love fairy to be exact."

A love fairy? That's most certainly a new one.

"Question. What exactly is a love fairy?" I asked. Kyu gave me a perky smile.

"Good question. I'm glad you asked. You see, as a love fairy, it's my job to help poor saps like you out with the ladies. It's just… what I do."

"Oh, really?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. I don't like to brag, but I'll have you know I have a pretty impressive track record. All of my previous clients are… basically walking babe magnets now," she explained.

"Huh," I said, impressed.

"You, though… ahem… let's just say that YOU will be my greatest achievement yet."

"Well, I'd like to help you…"

"Buuut?" Kyu asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"I have to get ready and go to work in about… 30 minutes," I said, getting out of bed and starting my morning routine.

"DUDE! FUCK WORK! I'm giving you the chance of a lifetime! To be a walking sex machine! And you're just turning me DOWN?!" Kyu yelled as I brushed my teeth.

"Who said I was turning you down? I mean, there's probably a lot of girls where I work," I said when I finished.

"That's totally stupid! There's a lot of… Wait, what?"

"I said I'm not turning down the offer. But I have to be at work by 8 o'clock. You can show me the ropes on the way there."

"Huh, wise move, stud. I bet you can practically smooth talk your way out of anything."

"Eh, mostly," I said as I walked out the door, dressed and ready to go. The walk there was pleasant, but I heard that it would rain later on, so I brought an umbrella with me. Nutmeg Café was not usually crowded in the morning, but I noticed a bunch of girls sitting together.

"There you have it, Kyu," I said.

"So? Go talk to them! They can't see me anyway!" she said.

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, only you can see me. I'm just a figment of your imagination right now."

"So, it's like I'm talking to myself?"

"Yup. Good luck." Great, so I was gonna look like a complete idiot for talking to a fairy that didn't exist to anyone except me. As I got my uniform on, one of the girls started yelling at the barista.

"YO, NIKKI! WHERE THE FUCK'S MY CAPPUCCINO?!" It was the red-haired girl. I saw that the barista who was supposed to be serving her was a blue-haired girl in a sweater with glasses. She looked extremely beautiful.

"I'll have it in a minute, Audrey! Be patient!" Nikki said.

"I'm falling asleep over here! I need my effin' capp!"

"Getting a boner yet?" Kyu asked over my shoulder.

"Shut up, Kyu…" I muttered under my breath.

"Dude, I see you lookin' at dat nerdy ass. You wanna fuck it, don't ya?"

"SHUT. UP."

As I helped some other people, Nikki gave Audrey her drink.

"Ugh, FINALLY."

"You need to be more patient, Audrey. Nik's doing the best she can," a blonde girl with pigtails said.

"No one asked you, Tiffany! Mind your own business!" Audrey replied, taking a drink of her coffee. She immediately spit it out in Nikki's face.

"Seriously?! What did I do wrong now?!" Nikki asked, frustrated.

"Nothing. It's just so good that I had to spit back at you. Good job," Audrey said.

"That's mean, Audrey! You just tell her that she did a good job and drink it! Not throw it in her face!" a latina girl with black hair said. I noticed that she had a baby with her sucking on a bottle.

"Just ignore her, Kyanna," a girl with short black hair in a sari said. "We all know her attitude doesn't lead anywhere good."

"Oh, shut up, chubby!" Audrey responded, taking another sip and setting her cup on the counter.

"Audrey! Don't call her chubby! Beli is very beautiful. Trust me, the guy that she'll be with will love who she is on the inside," Tiffany responded.

"Pfft, well, I'll slap myself silly the day she does! Till then, I really don't give a shit," Audrey retorted, putting a cigarette in her mouth. I was on my way back and saw her do that, so I snatched it out of her mouth before she had a chance to light it.

"This a café, not a club. You should be more considerate, ma'am," I said, throwing the cigarette away and heading to the coffee machine. She immediately snapped back at me.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" she yelled.

"Just an employee looking out for the health of others," I answered, handing her another cappuccino with a smile. As I walked away, the other girls looked over to see me.

"Nikki, who is that handsome devil?" Kyanna asked.

"I have no idea. I've seen him around here before," Nikki said.

"Excuse me, sir!" Tiffany yelled over to me. "Can we get 3 espressos over here?"

"Sure, just hang on a minute," I answered.

"No rush!"

"What a loser," Audrey grumbled, taking a sip of the cappuccino I gave her. "Mmm! But, he DOES make a great cappuccino!"

I brought the espressos over to the other three after a few minutes.

"So, is this your first time workin' here, hotstuff?" Kyanna asked.

"Kinda. I had a job similar to this before I started working here," I answered.

"Well, it's nice to have you here. My name's Tiffany. The mom over there is Kyanna and her little angel, Philip, next to me is Beli, and you've already met Audrey," Tiffany said.

"I'm Max. Pleased to meet all of you," I said. I looked at Nikki and gave her a smile too.

"It's also nice to meet you, Nikki."

"Wait, how do you know my name?!" Nikki said, surprised.

"Your name is on your name tag," Beli said. Nikki just looked at her name tag and blushed.

"Oh my god! Nikki, is that a love-struck look I see?" Audrey asked, unaware that she was spilling a bit of her drink.

"N-no! I have to… help a customer really quick!" she said, walking away. She was blushing madly.

"Wow. What a loser," Audrey said. I finally noticed she had spilled some of her drink.

"Audrey, you're making a mess.," I said. Audrey looked over the counter at the puddle and just shrugged.

"Not my problem. I don't work here."

I just sighed and went to get some napkins to clean it up. When I got back, Nikki had just returned.

"Hey, I need a double shot latte with extra-" she started to say. But she couldn't finish because she slipped on the puddle and yelped. I quickly caught her before she fell on her back. Nikki madly blushed when she noticed that my hand was around her waist. I slowly positioned her upright again and looked at her with a smile.

"You OK?" I asked. Nikki couldn't answer because she looked like she was lost in my eyes or something. The other girls had big grins on their faces. Then Audrey started snapping her fingers in front of her face.

"EARTH TO FUCKING NICOLE! The man asked you a question, dipshit!" Audrey said. Nikki snapped back to reality and… wait, is she SWEATING?

"Y-y-yeah! I-I-I'm OK! I need to go to the bathroom!" Nikki stammered, pulling her sweater neck over her eyes, as if to hide her embarrassment from me. She left for the restroom, bumping into a wall on the way before she disappeared.

"Dude, that was suave as hell. How'd you do that?" Tiffany asked.

"Well, I have good reflexes. Plus, I didn't want her to get hurt," I said as I cleaned up the mess.

"Dude! News flash! You're WAY out of her league!" Audrey said.

"I think they're perfect for each other. I sense some good chemistry between them," Beli said.

"You sense a lot of things, flower girl. Besides, she sits in her room all day, playing videogames and she barely talks to anyone," Audrey said, taking a sip of her drink.

"Well, I think she's cute," I said. Audrey spat out her drink.

"WHAT?!"

"I said I think she's cute."

"Wait, you're NOT one of those types who prefer a big butt, big boobs, smooth lips and legs that go all the way up?" Kyanna jokingly asked.

"I mean, I wouldn't mind those things. But, I'm the kind of guy who looks for a warm heart and a brilliant mind. Beauty isn't everything,"

"Oh, hon. You have such a way with words. I bet you make women orgasm with words like that," Kyanna said. Tiffany took a look down at her watch and jumped.

"Shit! Audrey, we gotta get a move on! School starts in 30 minutes!" Tiffany said grabbing her stuff.

"Oh, my God! I DON'T CARE!" Audrey whined.

"I guess that's my cue to get myself ready for yoga class. Max, will we see you later on?" Beli asked.

"I'll be here until 4 o'clock," I replied.

"Then in that case…" Tiffany said, reaching into her pocket. She wrote down a few numbers on it and then gave it to me.

"Our phone numbers! If you wanna hang out with us, call us! See you later, alligator!" Tiffany said before grabbing Audrey's arm and dragging her out the door.

"You gave my number to a weirdo! What's wrong with you?" Audrey yelled as they left.

"Hope to see you around. I gotta drop this little guy off with my babysitter and then I gotta start working at the salon. Deuces!" Kyanna said. Beli gave me a wave goodbye and left with Kyanna. I took a look at the piece of paper Tiffany gave me. Then I went into the bathroom to freshen up a bit.

"Soooooo, how'd it go?" Kyu asked, appearing behind me.

"You weren't watching?" I asked.

"Yeah, I saw you swoop that nerdy girl off her feet! You sure you haven't done this before?"

"I was preventing her from falling, Kyu."

"And she didn't let go of you! She's got the hots for you! She wants to have SEX with you!"

"You can read minds now?"

"No, not really, but I could see it on her face! It said, 'Fuck me. Fuck me right now!' You should feel honored."

"Look, I'll have another chance to talk to her later. RELAX."

As the day went on, Nikki seemed to be extremely nervous around me. Whenever I helped her out, she blushed redder than a rose. At around 4 o'clock, I saw her chatting with her friends from earlier. There was also an Asian woman with glasses with them. I took a deep breath and approached the group.

"Hey," I said.

"What's shakin' bacon?" Tiffany said.

"Who's this?" the woman asked with a rather sexy voice.

"Oh, Max, I didn't get to introduce you to my teacher! This is Ms. Yumi. Ms. Yumi, Max."

"Call me Aiko."

"Hi, Aiko. So, Nikki, are you feeling OK?" I asked.

"Yeah! Of course, I'm OK! Why would I not be?!" Nikki replied, blushing.

"Well, you look like you're a bit hot. You're completely red," I said.

"Well, I believe Nikki wants to say something to you. Right, Nikki?" Tiffany said.

"I just wanted to say… uh… I… just…" Nikki stammered. She got redder and started sweating uncontrollably. It looked like she was going to faint or something. Then she gagged and held a hand over her mouth. Quick thinking, I grabbed the nearest trash can and gave it to her. Good thing too, because she threw up. When she finished, she looked back up at me.

"Thank you," she said, weakly.

"Eeesh, that's quite a reaction, Nik," Aiko said, disgusted.

"I think we should take her home now before she throws up again," Tiffany said, worried.

"Where exactly does she live?" I asked.

"Glenbury Apartments. 2nd floor, Room 5."

"That's actually close to me. I live in Room 2. I'll take her."

"Great! Well, you can catch up when she gets better!" Tiffany said. As I led Nikki to the door, I heard Audrey say: "What a loser. Girl can't even keep herself from throwing up in front of a boy."

"Oh, shut up," Kyanna replied. The rain started pouring as soon as me and Nikki stepped outside. Luckily, I used the umbrella and we headed home. Nikki didn't speak to me the entire way. When we got to her apartment, I tried to break the silence a bit.

"Well, there you have it. Listen, if you need anything, just let me know. I'm 3 doors down," I said. Nikki just silently nodded and went inside her room, shutting the door behind her. I just went back to my room. And as if on cue, Kyu got all up in my face.

"THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" she demanded.

"She got sick. I need to give her some rest before I go back. If she needs me, that is," I replied.

"DUDE! You had a whole opportunity to tell her how you felt! And you blew it! I can't believe you let her slip through your fingers like that!"

"Kyu, don't you think you're overreacting a bit. I mean, the first dates don't usually go well."

"Fuck this. I try to help you and you blow it! I'm DONE! Good luck getting a girl yourself!" Kyu said, angrily stomping out the window and flying away. I just sighed. Kyu was right. I didn't take the first step. I just acted naturally and in the end, it all fell apart.

"Mew," a little voice said. When I turned around, what I saw shocked me a little. There was a girl with brownish hair in a kimono, sitting on my floor, soaking wet. But, to make things even weirder, she had cat ears and a cat tail. But I just got a towel and wrapped it around her.

"You lost?" I asked.

"No, I don't have a master. I just sleep outside whenever I can," the cat girl answered. I stroked her head a little which made her purr.

"You don't really need a master, do you? I mean, you ARE a human, right?"

"No, I'm Momo. I'm a kitty. Hehe," she said, smiling.

"Aw, you're too adorable to be a stray," I replied.

"Well, then, you can be my master! You're super-duper nice! You'll take good care of me, nyeah?" Momo asked, giving me a cute little kitten face. I just smiled.

"How can I say no to that face?"

"Really?! Thank you, thank you!" she replied, jumping on top of me and hugging me. After a while, Momo was nice and dry and I was just sitting in bed, trying to go over what I should do to… well… "entice" Nikki, so to speak.

"Hey," a familiar voice rang out. I sat up and saw Kyu standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Kyu. You feeling OK?" I asked.

"I'm sorry for writing you off as a failure. I guess you don't usually fail at trying, do you?" Kyu apologized.

"It's better to try and fail than to never try at all. Listen, I'm gonna try and talk to Nikki again, if that makes you feel happy."

"Great. Listen, be yourself when talking to her. You should be able to seduce her with that smooth talk of yours."

"You got it, Boss," I said before getting up and heading over to Nikki's door. I gave a light knock on the door.

"Hey, Nik? It's Max. You feeling OK?" I asked. No answer. I knocked again but the door creaked open a bit. I saw all kinds of games lying on her bed and a bunch of retro systems. But Nikki was nowhere to be found.

"Nik?" I called out. I suddenly saw her silhouette on the back porch and opened the door to the balcony. She was soaking wet, eating a tub of ice cream, and crying.

"Whad der you went?" Nikki gibbered while eating the ice cream.

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same. Why are you eating ice cream in the rain? You're gonna catch a cold," I replied. Nikki swallowed the ice cream as I sat beside her.

"Look, I get it. You're grossed out because I threw up. I do that when I talk to a boy who shows an interest in me. You don't have to hang out with me if you don't want!" Nikki said, tears rolling down her face.

"It was an accident. Accidents happen."

"Look, Audrey's right. I'm gonna be alone for the rest of my life! I might as well get used to it!"

"Audrey's just jealous. And you won't be alone. Trust me," I said.

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because you're the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on." Nikki put her spoon down and looked at me.

"You… you think I'm pretty?" she asked. I didn't answer. Instead, I leaned in and kissed her. Nikki dropped the ice cream tub and put her arms around me, returning the kiss. After a while we broke off, taking in some air.

"That convincing enough?" I asked.

"I didn't throw up in your mouth. Is this actually happening?" Nikki said.

"It is."

"Then, yeah, I am convinced," Nikki said, pulling me back into the kiss. I brought her back inside while we were still kissing and laid her on the bed. She withdrew when she saw were she was.

"Wait, this is too fast," Nikki said. I just closed the door to the balcony and sat on the bed beside her.

"You feel better now?" I asked.

"Yeah… Listen, if you're not too busy tomorrow, would you go on a date with me?" she asked.

"I would love to," I replied, smiling at her.

"Hey, have you ever played retro games before? There's this one level in Super Mario 64 I can't seem to beat," Nikki said.

"I love gaming! Why don't we take a look and see which star you're missing, OK?"

"OK!"

We played games together for an hour and I knew that one thing was certain: This was the start of a whole new relationship for me.

The End


	2. Chapter 1: Game On

HuniePop

Chapter 1: Game On

 _Well dressed? Check. Breath smells good? Check. Nice scenery? Check._

You've seen this sort of scene before, right? A lucky guy going out with a lovely girl and he's making sure everything is just perfect, right? Well, that's me. Oh, my name's Max by the way. And these last few weeks have been just crazy awesome for me. Mostly. It all started when this crazy-ass fairy named Kyu Sugardust showed up. Pfft, Sugardust. I still can't get over how silly that last name is. Anyway, she appeared to me a month back and tried to help me out with the ladies, as is her job as a love fairy. I was freaked the fuck out, to be honest. But, hey, here I am, thanks to her "genius". And who is this lovely lady going out with me?

"Hey, Max," a lovely young voice rang out. I turned to the voice and saw her walking over to me. The love of my life. Nikki Ann-Marie. 19 years old and just as cute as ever. Nikki was your average nerdy girl. She had glasses sitting in front of big, beautiful blue eyes, a black jacket over a casual blue shirt. But the one thing that set her apart from all the other girls was that she was a bluenette. She actually had natural blue hair. I gave her a light hug when she got to me before inviting her to sit down on a blanket I had set out.

"This isn't usually my sort of scene, but I'll admit it's kinda nice," Nikki said.

"Well, I thought the fresh air would do us some good," I replied. She just sighed as she rested her head on my shoulder. Nikki was the sort of person who preferred to stay indoors and play games. But, I kinda broke that mold a few times.

"So, how was work today?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Eh, same ol' shit," she replied.

"Did you see Audrey or Tiffany today?"

"Yeah, Audrey was pissed today because the guy she was with broke things off with her after he found out that she stole money from him again. And she yelled in his face."

"In public?"

"Yep. In public."

"Will that girl ever learn? I swear, she's like an exploding volcano. No one wants to be around that," I said, earning a chuckle from Nikki.

"What about Tiff? Has she reached out to her mom yet?" I asked. Tiffany's mom, Jessie, was a porn star who enjoyed all the sexual attention. Tiffany left her at some point and never spoke to her mother for a while. Nikki just shook her head.

"No, she hasn't."

"STILL? She can't keep this up forever. Her mom's gotta be desperate to see her again," I said.

"Would you go back if your mom banged other men for money?" Nikki asked.

"Hey," I answered sternly. "People can change. And Jessie probably feels horrible."

Nikki got up off of my shoulder and looked at me.

"Be honest, did Jessie bang you?" I just looked at her like 'Are you serious?'

"No, of course not," I replied. I did my best to make an innocent look, but Nikki saw right past me.

"Bullshit. You ask about everyone, Max. Beli, Kyanna, Tiff, Ms. Yumi. And you act all innocent like you haven't done some bad things in your life," Nikki said.

"We all do. But trust me, I never banged Jessie. I don't want Tiffany to see me as anything less than a friend."

"She must like you a lot for that," Nikki replied. We both smiled at each other.

"Hey, sooooo… yeah… Is there anything else you wanted to do tonight?" she asked.

"I don't know, IS there something you wanted to do?" I answered. Wait, does she have that seductive look in her eye? I never saw that look on her face before.

"How 'bout we go back to your place and we'll see?" Jackpot. I picked up the blanket and took her by the hand, leading her to my apartment. She was a bit surprised when we walked in.

"Wow. It looks really clean in here. You must be well organized," Nikki managed to say.

"Yeah, well, that's what happens when you practically live almost alone," I said.

"Almost alone?"

"Yeah, I live here with my cat. Wait, you're not allergic, right?"

"Nope," Nikki said, looking through my apartment. But she found something in the laundry room that completely surprised her.

"Max," she said sternly. "What the fuck is this?!" She pointed to a brown-haired girl in a kimono sleeping in a large cat bed.

"My cat," I replied. Yeah, I figured that she would react like this. The girl sleeping in the cat bed was named Momo. I found her a few weeks ago on the streets. I was a bit creeped out by that fact that she wanted a master. But, what can I say, I'm a sucker for cute lil kitties.

"I thought you said you had a cat!" Nikki yelled. Our argument must've been a bit too loud, because Momo began to stir and got excited when she saw me.

"Master! Welcome home! Did you have a good day?" she said, hugging my leg. She suddenly saw Nikki standing there, her eye twitching with rage.

"Oooohhh. Is now not a good time, Master?"

"It's okay, Momo. Just go back to bed," I said, patting her head.

"Mmkay!" Momo said, bounding off.

"Nikki, may I talk with you?" I said, leading her to the living room.

"You never said you had another girl here!" Nikki said.

"I know. Because she isn't," I replied calmly.

"What do you mean?"

"Just look at her.." I said. Nikki just gave me a stare a looked at Momo licking herself. But she did actually see what I was talking about. The ears on her head moved independently as did her tail. And she seemed to act like a normal cat.

"What the hell IS she?" Nikki asked, completely amazed.

"Cute. Other than that, I don't know. I just saw her walking in the park one day looking for a master, and I just felt bad, so I took her home with me," I explained. Nikki followed me into my room, where I had my game systems set up.

"You have a SEGA Genesis?" Nikki squealed.

"Yeah, I've had that since I was little," I said.

"No way! I can't remember the last person who had one of these!"

"I also have the original Sonic the Hedgehog for it." That made Nikki squeal even more.

I suddenly saw that my computer light was blinking. It meant that it was still on. _I turned it off when I left, right?_ I thought to myself. And what was the first thing that was on it when I unlocked it? Porn. A few tabs on the Internet containing only that. And there was only one person I knew who used my computer for that.

"Godammit, Kyu…" I muttered under my breath.

"Who's Kyu?" Nikki asked. I turned to face her but I looked extremely embarrassed. She could tell, even though she saw my computer screen.

"Kyu Takashi, my roommate. Or was. She…. Moved out today," I managed to say as I closed the tabs and shut down my computer.

"Are you OK?"

"I'm SO sorry you had to see that. I swear, I've told her several times to close out of the browser when she's done."

"Sooooo, you have a female roommate?"

"HAD one. She's…. a nymphomaniac," I said, still embarrassed.

"Wait…. You have a cat girl that actually acts like a cat. You had a roommate who is practically sex-crazed…. And you didn't have sex with either of them?" Nikki said. Me? Having sex with Momo or Kyu? I'm not THAT desperate.

"Well, no. I mean, Kyu's attitude was too… extreme for me. And Momo's my cat," I explained. "Plus… I only have eyes for you." Nikki blushed when I said that.

"You're too kind to me. I don't mind if you have sex with other girls if you don't find me interesting anymore," Nikki said.

"Nik, I'll always find you interesting," I replied, smiling at her.

Nikki smiled back before she wiped her brow off and took off her jacket.

"It's a little hot in here, isn't it?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah my AC's a little broken. But it'll cool down in a while." I started to rummage through my games. "So, what do you want to play? I have Sonic Mania, Super Mario Odyssey, Overwatch, Injustice 2… Or we could take turns on the Genesis."

And then it hit me. Nikki's shirt landed on my head and obscured my vision for a moment. It took me just two seconds to turn around and see Nikki stripping down to her underwear. My stomach did a triple somersault and my nose felt like it was going to bleed in an explosion that you usually see in anime shows. Nikki looked at me with an extremely seductive look.

"Uuuuhhh, I c-could go fix my AC real quick. I'm really good at fixing stuff," I stuttered. Nikki just put a finger on her chest and slid it down her boob. My heart felt like it was going to explode out of my chest.

"I think we both know what we want, Max," Nikki said in the sexiest voice I ever heard from her. _Wait, what?_

"Wait, what?"

"Come on, you didn't want to bring here just so we could play videogames."

 _Okay, be calm. Keep it cool._ I thought to myself. Nikki just frowned and looked at me funny.

"Are you… impressed with what you see?" she asked.

"Thoroughly," I replied. "I just… never thought that's how you felt. But, if you're up for it, then…" Nikki smiled again and started to unstrap her bra.

"Come here. Make me feel good," Nikki said, her bra dropping to the floor. I embraced her and started kissing her gently on the neck. She gasped and moaned with every kiss I gave her as I moved lower. When I got to her nipple, I started sucking on it, making her squeal in ecstasy. I felt like I shouldn't but I slipped my hand underneath her panties and started rubbing her pussy, making her moan.

"Wait…. Stop," Nikki said between gasps. I did as she asked and looked up at her.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I…. I… wanna make you feel good, too. Please…" How could I resist? I let her get up as I laid down on the bed. She began to unzip my pants.

"I'm sorry if I screw something up… I'm kinda new at this," she said.

"Hey," I replied, prompting her to look up at me. "You'll do great. I know you will." She smiled and completely took my pants down. And she was really impressed at what she saw when my dick popped out.

"HOLY SHIT. It's…. huge," she said before she started to lick it. Nikki's tongue felt so silky and slick as she licked me. And then she put her whole mouth on it, making me moan. Even though she probably never did this before, it felt like her mouth was heaven. And as if to add more sweetness to it, she wrapped her tits around my dick. I casually took off her glasses when she was in the upright position, causing her to look up at me.

"Don't want these to break, now do we?" I said suavely. Nikki smiled and continued her tag team blowjob-titjob. Jesus, it felt good. She started speeding up and deep throating it faster and harder but after a good minute or two, she suddenly stopped. She then got up and took her panties off.

"I want it inside me," she said.

"Ok. Just hold on one second," I said, excitedly. I went over to the drawer beside my bed and opened it, where inside, among my other things, was a never-opened box of condoms. Just in case. But the second I started to open one, Nikki swatted it out of my hand.

"No," she said with a disgusted face.

"Nik, I don't wanna get you pregnant," I replied. But she went back to her seductive look.

"Just cum in my ass, hotstuff." _Oh, hell yes._ I laid Nikki down on the bed and slowly put my dick inside. She squealed a little as I continued.

"Y-you're so big," she said lightly.

"Relax babe, we'll take it slowly," I said. With that, I started thrusting inside her.

"Fuck… oh Max. Fuck me..." Nikki said in labored breaths. I started sucking on one of her tits again to add to her excitement. Nikki got into it and even wrapped her legs around me.

"Harder! FUCK ME HARDER!" I did as she asked and thrusted much faster. Who knew a cute, nerdy girl could be so vulgar and hot? But that didn't matter to me now. I picked her up and sat down on the bed myself with Nikki on top. Nikki saw what was going on and started moving up and down, getting faster with each pump.

"You… have… quite the stamina… big boy," Nikki said in between breaths. I have to admit, I'M the who's impressed that I lasted this long. Nikki eventually started thrusting much faster.

"Fuck… Nikki, if you keep this up… I'm gonna blow…" I said. Nikki just gave me an evil yet attractive look.

"Show me how much you love me, sweet stuff. MAKE ME FUCKING CUM!" I wrapped my arms around her and started thrusting even faster inside her pussy, making her yelp in ecstasy.

"YEAH, BABY! FUCK ME HARD! SHOW ME HOW MUCH OF A BEAST YOU ARE!" Nikki yelled. I kept thrusting hard and deep inside of her but after a while I stopped and pulled out. Nikki seemed to be confused.

"Wait, Max, what are you doing?" she asked.

"You said I could cum inside your ass. So that's what I'm gonna do," I said as I positioned her face-down with her butt in the air. I put my penis against her asshole and rubbed it.

"WAIT! That's not gonna fit!" she said. But, I just took it slowly and, with little effort, it went inside. I stopped to let Nikki relax and get into it. She didn't reply for a while and I felt afraid that she was gonna be sore down there.

"Max," she finally managed to say.

"Yeah?" I answered. I thought she was gonna deck me in the face. But she said seven words that got my boner harder than steel.

"Fuck my ass… LET'S HIT THE CLIMAX!" Bayonetta 2 reference. Subtle. But I did as she commanded and started thrusting, her pussy squirting with delight. Her ecstatic moans made me more determined to pleasure her. This beautiful girl that I dated for so long finally let me fuck her. And it was the best moment of my life. Well, second best. My first best was actually meeting her. But after a while I started to feel my dick prepare to explode.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum," I said with labored breaths.

"Do it! CUM INSIDE MY ASS!" Nikki screamed. I couldn't hold back anymore. I finally let all I had out and poured it inside of Nikki's ass. I pulled out, but my dick was still squirting like a fire hose. Nikki turned around and swallowed the remaining cum I had left. I finally collapsed alongside Nikki on the bed and the two of us hugged close together, gasping in our climatic ecstasy. The next morning, I greeted Nikki with breakfast in bed when she woke up.

"Last night was great, Max. Thank you so much," Nikki said.

"It was the least I could do for my girlfriend," I said.

"You know, that was a smart move, not cumming inside my pussy. I really thought you were gonna do it anyway."

"Well, the last thing we need is an unexpected pregnancy."

"Like Kyanna?" Nikki joked.

"OK, that was just cruel," I laughed. As Nikki and I ate breakfast, she put her head on my shoulder again.

"Max, I don't mind you going out with other girls. But… would you… be willing to have a family with me in the future, if you really wanted to?" Nikki asked.

"Of course, I would. I would want nothing more than to be with the person I love for the rest of my life," I answered.

"I'm glad." Nikki and I kissed again and hugged. My girlfriend was the best in the world. And I couldn't be happier.

The End


	3. Chapter 2: My Friend's Hot Mom

HuniePop

Chapter 2: My Friend's Hot Mom

Nighttime. The wind outside rustled against my light-brown hair, I took in the sweet aroma of the outdoors, and I let out a deep sigh. You'd think that'd I'd be having a good time tonight. But I'm not. Well, not mostly. And that's because I was meeting someone tonight who I had no intention of ever dating/having sex with.

"Hey there, sweet stuff," a sultry voice rang out. Jessie Maye's voice. I was just hoping to God that she was dressed properly for our date and-

Nope. She was wearing a Playboy Bunny outfit. Totally inappropriate for wearing outside. In public. Now, don't get me wrong, Jessie was certainly hot by most standards. But I had two problems with her. One, she was a porn star. And that doesn't mostly go well because they fuck your brains out with all kinds of sex positions. And the second problem I had was that she was the mother of my friend, Tiffany Maye. That was a bridge that I never hoped I would cross. But I was here as the result of a dare. One that I couldn't back out of.

*Flashback to a day ago*

It all started in the mall where I was hanging out with my girlfriend, Nikki Ann-Marie, and my friend-but-not-really, Audrey Belrose. Audrey was good company. Or WOULD BE if she didn't always blow smoke in my face and have a bad attitude 24/7. We were talking about the experience me and Nikki had the night before.

"Fuck that. Total bullshit," Audrey said in her usual bitchy attitude.

"It's true," I replied. Audrey just gave a raised eyebrow at Nikki.

"You and Max… fucked last night?"

"Yep. He did a great job. I never felt so… well, loved," Nikki said, blushing.

"Huh. How did she sound? Like a total slut?" I just threw her an angry look.

"That's confidential, Audrey. Besides, why would you need to know?"

Audrey just snickered and held a hand over her mouth.

"I told her to act like a total slut, douchebag! I bet her 5 dollars to act and talk like a slut if she fucked you!" Audrey said, laughing.

"At least it was real, bitch. Max and I enjoyed every minute of it. Plus, when was the last time you got laid?" Nikki said. Audrey immediately stopped laughing and started sweating. Nikki Ann-Marie, you are a true life saver.

"Uh, you know… like 3 days ago," Audrey stammered.

"Well, Nikki told me your boyfriend broke things off with you because you stole from him," I said.

"He KNEW that nothing was free! It's a SHOPPING mall!" Audrey yelled.

"Why, hello there," a sweet voice rang out. It was Jessie, Tiffany's mother.

"Oh, hey, Ms. Maye," I said. Nikki gave a small wave.

"What's up, ho?" Audrey said.

"Show some consideration, Audrey," I said gruffly.

"Mm, Nik, that's such a gentleman you have there. And he's well-muscled. I like that," Jessie said, licking her lip.

"Yeah, he's very sweet and kind. He certainly knows how to treat a girl," Nikki said.

"Buuuuuut, Max DID say he always wanted to have an experience with a LADY," Audrey said. Uh oh. This doesn't look good.

"Oh really?" Jessie asked. Nikki and I both looked at Audrey angrily who threw us an evil look.

"And he was wondering if you would be so kind as to inspire him. Maybeeeee tomorrow?"

"I'd have to check my schedule really quick," Jessie answered, taking out her phone. Please say you're booked. PLEASE, for the love of God, say that you can't do-

"You're in luck. I could just squeeze you in," Jessie finally said. Fuck…

"I'll see you then, big boy," Jessie said before walking off. I angrily looked at Audrey when she was gone.

"Audrey, WHY?" I asked. Audrey just let out an evil chuckle.

"What? I thought you were into porn stars. Plus, think of it as a dare," Audrey said.

"What if I say no?"

"Then you have to break up with Nikki," Audrey replied. That did it. My blood immediately boiled when she said that.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME, AUDREY?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" I yelled. Nikki calmly took me aside and lead me to get a drink. Believe me, I never lost my temper around her. Then again, I don't have many problems with my temper.

"I'm sorry," I said as I drank a soda. "I didn't mean to explode like that."

"It's OK," Nikki said.

"No, it's not. I can't do this."

"I don't have any… you know, problems with it."

"It's not you. It Tiffany. If she finds out that I had sex with her mom, she'll deck me," I replied.

"She doesn't talk with her mom, anyway."

"What if Audrey tells her?"

"Maybe we can work around that," Nikki said before whispering into my ear. We both went back to our table after that, where Audrey was smoking a cigarette.

"You done with your little temper tantrum?" Audrey asked smugly.

"Listen, Audrey, if I'm gonna do this, I have a few conditions. First, you're not gonna tell Tiffany about any of this," I said.

"Pfft, I can handle that."

"Second, if I do this, you need to go a full week without drugs. Period."

"WHAT?! ARE YOU FUCKING HIGH?!" Audrey yelled.

"No, because I never do any drugs," I joked. That earned a snicker from Nikki, while Audrey just groaned.

"Uggghhh, fine. If it'll make you THAT FUCKING HAPPY, I won't do drugs for a week. Asshole."

"It could be worse. I could've asked you to go a whole month. But I decided a week was plenty," I said.

"That's nice of you. I admit it," Audrey replied, getting out of her seat. "Welp, I gotta run. Catch you two lovebirds later." And she walked off before flipping the bird at me. Such a child. Well, then again, a child wouldn't do that unless they saw it and didn't understand what it meant. Nikki saw the distressed look on my face.

"Hey, are you gonna be OK?" she asked.

"I think so. I just have this bad feeling that Tiffany is going to find out if I do this," I said.

"Just don't worry about it. If anybody can entertain Jessie, it's gotta be you. And I know that by experience."

Nikki was right. I gave her a good time last night. And if I could handle her, how could I not handle Jessie?

"I just want to tell you that I love you so much and you'll always be my favorite," I said.

"Then show me how much when you come back," Nikki replied, giving me a kiss on the lips.

*Back to the present*

So, that's how I ended up here, dating a porn star. The date went smoothly and I really impressed her. We were at Vinnie's Restaurant, enjoying a meal and talking about each other.

"Wait, so, you know my daughter, Tiffany?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah, I've been friends with her ever since I met Nikki," I answered.

"Tell me, why exactly did Audrey want you to do this?"

"I don't know. I think she's just jealous of me and Nikki. I don't question it."

"Mmm, mmm, mmm. I swear that girl is jealous of every single boyfriend that her friends have," Jessie said, taking a drink of her wine. She looked a little sad.

"What's wrong?"

"I just… really miss Tiffany. It's been so long since we talked and I just want to see her again."

"Well, I tried to persuade her to talk to you. The past is the past. And we can only move forward in life. At least… that's how I see it," I said. Jessie just gave me a seductive smile.

"Mmmm… You're so good to me…" she said before leaning over and whispering into my ear. "How about I return the favor?"

After I paid the check, I took Jessie home and took her to my room. Momo was already asleep, so we wouldn't have any problems.

"Wow, your room is really neat and tidy. I thought it'd be messier," Jessie said.

"Well, I like being organized," I said. I saw that Jessie was already taking her outfit off. She was really ready for me to nail her, it seemed.

"Just like that?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, baby," Jessie answered, pushing me onto the bed. I barely had time to react before she climbed on top of me, her bra completely off.

"Don't worry baby, you just sit back and let Jessie take care of everything," she said, unzipping my pants and starting to suck my dick. She made me feel extremely good. After a while, she wrapped her tits around my dick and gave me a really good titjob. To add some more sweetness to it, she started sucking it while moving her tits up and down. I nearly came in her face before she stopped and laid down on the bed.

"How about you put that tongue of yours to good use?" Jessie said, removing her panties. I did as she asked and started licking her pussy. Her moans of pleasure were loud and enticing.

"Ohhh… fuuuuck. Baby, your tongue is like magic," Jessie moaned. I kept licking, increasing speed gradually until she got up and grabbed my dick and slowly inserted it into her pussy.

"Fuck me like a good boy."

"Yes, ma'am," I said as I began to thrust deep inside of her, making her squeal. Every time I thrusted, it felt like she got wetter and wetter. I completely lost it and started fucking her harder and harder.

"YEAH! THAT'S IT! FUCK ME LIKE A BEAST, BABY!" Jessie screamed in ecstasy. I put my head between her tits as I thrusted inside, faster and harder. After a while, I stopped, breathing heavily.

"Wow, baby. Your stamina is amazing. Wanna do me doggystyle?" Jessie asked me. As if I had to answer. I turned her over and reinserted my dick into her pussy and started thrusting again.

"Does it feel good?" I whispered softly into Jessie's ear.

"Fuck, yeah. I think this is the best fuck I've had in a while," she said. I just kept thrusting inside. And then I spanked her ass so hard, it left a fully visible red mark and made her yelp. She looked back at me.

"Max?"

"I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me! I swear I…" I didn't finish because she grabbed my chin and pulled me closer.

"Don't be sorry. You can keep spanking me if you want. I've been a bad girl." I spanked her again and again, her moans getting stronger. After a while she got up and pushed me onto the bed, mounting me in the reverse cowgirl position. She started bouncing up and down like a maniac.

"YEE-HAW! RIDE 'EM COWGIRL!" she yelled. I giggled a little at that and grabbed her ass some more, spanking it every now and then.

"Ride it, Jess! Ride it hard!" I replied. Jessie started pumping even faster and I grabbed her tits from behind, making her pump much faster. She suddenly fell off of my dick and panted heavily.

"Fuck. I can't keep up with your pace, honey," Jessie said.

"We can stop if you want," I said.

"You haven't cum yet. I'm not stopping until I milk your cock!"

"Well, OK, then. What position do you want to do next?"

"Do you know how to do the Full Nelson?" Jessie asked. I nodded and I put her in that position, putting my arms around her legs and putting my hands behind her head. I prepared to insert my dick into her pussy, but Jessie grabbed it.

"Put that big, fucking cock in my ass. Make me scream," Jessie ordered. I put my dick in her ass and rammed inside her hard, making her scream in delight.

"FUUUUUUCCCCK YEAH, BABY! FUCK MY SLUTTY ASS WITH THAT MOTHERFUCKIN' COCK!" she screamed. I went faster and harder, her pussy leaking from the action. After a while, I put her directly on the floor with her pussy and ass in the air.

"Ooooh, the Pile Driver? I looooove this position."

"I thought you would," I responded before slamming my dick into her tight asshole at full force. Her ass rippled from the blows I gave, her tits bouncing along with it. And she was enjoying every moment of it.

"FUCK YEAH! Got anything else for me, big boy?" Jessie asked. Oh, I do. And it came as a complete surprise to her. Without taking my dick out of her pussy, I lifted her up and held her by her back and ass. She was extremely surprised by my strength and I nailed her ass harder and harder.

"OH, FUCK! YOU'RE SO STRONG! COME ON! FUCK ME, YOU BIG-DICKED MOTHERFUCKER!" Jessie yelled. Jeez, she was going wild! But, I kept fucking her, faster and harder.

"Jess, I'm gonna cum," I said, weakly.

"Let it all out. CUM INSIDE MY ASS! LET IT OUT!" she screamed before I thrust one final time and let it all out inside her ass. I poured the rest all over her tits and face before collapsing onto the bed. Jessie fell down beside me, panting heavily.

"Oh, baby. You are amazing. I didn't know you were able to carry me."

"Well, looks like going to the gym helped," I replied before the two of us fell asleep. The next morning, I woke up extremely sore. I winced from the small amounts of pain that I had. Talk about sex hangover.

"Jess. It's time to wake up," I said, shaking her.

"Do we really have to get up? Let's just stay in bed…" she replied.

"I can't. I have to go to work."

"Aww. Too bad the fun's over." As Jessie and I got dressed, I looked out the window.

"Hey, Jessie?"

"Mmmmhmm?"

"Don't tell Tiffany about this if you see her again. Please," I asked. Jessie gave me a sweet smile and kissed me.

"My lips are sealed. Call me if want to do Round 2, mmkay?"

"Yes ma'am," I replied. Both of us kissed each other goodbye and we headed our separate ways. I arrived at Nutmeg Café where Nikki was already starting her shift. I put my arms around her waist from behind and hugged her.

"Good morning," I said. Nikki smiled and kissed me.

"How was it?" she asked

"It was good."

"Better than me?"

"Eh, close. You're still better," I replied, getting my apron on.

"You sure that she'll talk with Tiffany again?"

"I'm sure she won't give up hope."

The End

 **Hi guys! Just want to let you know that there will be more chapters of this story coming soon. Thanks so much and stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 3: Stripper Rules

HuniePop

Chapter 3: Stripper Rules

Ever wonder how it feels when your girlfriend is out of town for a couple of days? It sucks. My girlfriend, Nikki, was with my good friend Tiffany on a trip. But she could only take one friend with her. Of course, it didn't bother me. Nikki barely got to go with someone on a trip. But, it still felt like FOREVER since she left. And here I was, just sitting at home, looking at my phone and waiting for a text or something. My cat-girl pet, Momo, saw the distress on my face and rubbed against my leg.

"Master? Are you not feeling well?" she asked. I just smiled and petted her head, making her purr.

"I'm fine. I just miss Nikki," I replied.

"I think she misses you, too. But, you don't have to be sad, Master! She'll send you a picture whenever she can! I know that she will!"

As if on cue, my phone dinged, meaning that someone had sent me a text.

"See! I told you!"

But, when I looked down, my smile vanished. It was my other friend, Audrey. As if I even considered her to be a friend.

Her text read: "Hey, dickhead. Thought maybe we could go to the club tonight and party like no one's watching. Buncha strippers might be here. You down or are you gonna pussy out?"

I groaned. Audrey really knew how to try and ruin my relationship with Nikki. But… I didn't really have anything else to do.

I texted back: "Sure. I don't have anything better to do."

So I went to Lusties Nightclub, where Audrey was waiting outside. She saw me and gave me a small wave.

"Hey! I'm right here! Are you blind?!" she asked in a bitchy tone.

"Yes, Audrey, I see you. And no, I'm not blind. You don't always have to have a sour attitude," I replied.

"So, you ready to get drunk?"

"I'm not getting drunk. But, I am here to party. Let's do it."

The two of us headed in and started having a few drinks to start off. I only had two, whereas Audrey went totally overboard with her drinking. After an hour, she hit the deep end.

"So…" she said, drunkenly. "How're things with Nikki?"

"It's good. She's on a trip with Tiffany," I answered.

"Where to?"

"She didn't say."

Audrey put a hand on my shoulder, nearly losing her balance.

"What a… *burp* bitch! You really should date someone who will go *hiccup* with you wherever, whenever."

"I don't own her, Audrey. She can go wherever she wants," I said. I suddenly noticed that Audrey was reaching for another drink. I swiped it away before she could grab it.

"Audrey, NO. You've had enough," I said. Audrey gave me a pouty face.

"Pleeeeeaaaase? *hiccup* One more? I'll give you a kiss."

"That's not gonna change my mind. Nice try, though."

After a while, we decided to leave the club and go home. I helped Audrey walk outside as she struggled to regain her balance.

"Hey, Audrey, thanks for inviting me. I really needed to get out of the house for a while," I said. Audrey gave me a silly, drunken smile.

"No prob, *hiccup* dude. I'm gonna go home and snort some coke. If I don't pass out first," she said.

"No, just… get some rest and you'll feel better tomorrow. You sure you don't want me to walk you home?"

"I'm good. I think I'm sober enough."

"OK. Have a safe night, Audrey."

Audrey walked away, giving me a wave goodbye. I just sighed. That girl is something, I tell you what.

"Your girlfriend seems very interesting," a sweet voice rang out. I turned and saw a pink-haired girl with freckles and pigtails in a fur coat walking over to me.

"Uh, she's not my girlfriend. She invited me here," I said.

"Oh. That's a shame. You seem like the kind of guy who would be swarmed by sexy girls."

"Well, I do have a girlfriend. She's just out of town right now." I suddenly noticed that underneath her coat, she was wearing a pink bra… without a shirt. I must've stared too long, because she noticed me looking into her coat.

"You like what you see?" she asked.

"I-it's nothing like that! Aren't you cold?" I stammered.

"A little." She walked over to me a put a hand on my chest. "Would you like to help me warm up?" Wait a minute…

"Are you… a stripper?!"

"Yeah, I work here. My shift ended a few minutes ago. Name's Candace."

NOW it suddenly made sense. She was only wearing her underwear because she was a GODDAMN stripper.

"Uh, yeah. I have to go," I said. But she grasped my arm pretty tight.

"Pleeeeeeeaaaaaase? I'm really cold," Candace asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Then put on some clothes. Look, I'm sorry, but I have to go!" I replied, wrenching free of her grasp. I started to walk away… and slammed smack into light post. Everything got all wobbly and I fell to the ground. Then, it was lights out. I came to a few minutes later, only to find myself in a camper home. I was thoroughly confused. Not just because I was in a place that I didn't recognize but also because my shirt wasn't on. Some movement caught my eye and I turned and saw a girl in a nurse outfit fumbling through a drawer. I started inching away while she was distracted, but when I did move, the bed I was on made a small creak, alerting the nurse. Except when she turned around, I saw that it was no nurse. It was Candace.

"Hey sleepyhead! Does your head feel OK?" she asked.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! Did you just… drag me here?!" I shouted. Candace was a bit shocked but she plopped a thermometer in my mouth before I could say anymore.

"You hit your head pretty hard. Just let Nurse Candy take care of you."

"Candy?"

"Yeah, that's my nickname, silly goose! Anyway, what's your name?" she asked.

"Max."

"Well, Max, I'll nurse you back to heath, mmkay?" The thermometer suddenly began beeping and she took it out of my mouth.

"OH NO! You have a FEVER! I need to give you some medicine, STAT!" she yelled. She started kissing my chest and neck areas passionately. I read what the thermometer said as she moved lower.

"Candace."

"Nurse Candy."

"The thermometer reads 98.7. I don't have a fever," I said. Candace took a second look at the thermometer.

"You sure? Because you're already smokin' hot, baby!" she joked.

"You don't know anything about being a nurse, do you?"

"Ehhhh… no?" she said, shrugging. Great, not only was she a stripper, she was also an airhead. She got off of me and went over to the drawer again. I got up to leave, but I felt my arms were stuck. She tied my fucking hands to the bed. Just great. Meanwhile, Candace pulled out a fake syringe and walked back over to me. It didn't have a needle, but there was some sort of liquid inside. Shit, was that some kind of liquid drug?

"Wh-what is that?"

"It's your medicine, sweetie. We need to inject it orally, so, open wide!" she said. As the syringe got closer and closer, I started to panic. The last thing you ever want is to be addicted to a drug. Audrey was a clear example. Just as it reached my mouth and Candace pushed the syringe, I swatted it away with my hand, which sprayed the liquid away from me… and onto Candace's panties. She just stared at me with a kind of mad look.

"You got my panties wet!" she said.

"You tried to give me heroin or something!" I said back.

"It was just water. You looked a bit thirsty, dingus!" she said, giving me a drop of the liquid. It was water. Nice, cool, refreshing water.

"Sorry. I never did drugs so I didn't know what you were giving me," I apologized. She still looked angry. She's gonna kill me.

"I'm gonna have to report you to Officer Crush!" she responded, walking behind a curtain. Officer… Crush? That didn't sound good. I tried escaping again, but Candace must've taken knot lessons, because it was extremely hard to get free. After a while of trying to get out, Candace appeared again… but this time, she was dressed in a light blue police outfit complete with a police cap. Her midriff was showing and a tie was wrapped around her tits and neck. She was holding a riding crop with a loose loop.

"You're… Officer Crush?" I asked.

"That's me," she said sternly.

"Wait a minute. Candace "Candy" Crush?! THAT'S your full name?" I asked.

"Enough! Nurse Candy told me that you were causing her a lot of trouble!" Candace said.

"I thought she was giving me a drug! It was an accident, I swear!"

"It was an accident that you sprayed water on her panties? Bullshit!" she said, repeatedly hitting her hand with the crop. "I'm going to have to detain you!"

I was sweating really hard right now. Then I noticed that her panties were still wet.

"Well, if Nurse Candy's panties got sprayed, why are yours wet?" I asked. Candace looked down and saw that her panties WERE still wet. She sighed and took off her outfit and her cap.

"I thought you would just play along with me. All the men I have fun with are willing. I brought you here because I felt bad when you hit your head," she said.

"I appreciate that. Really, I do. But, I'm not like that, at all. Now, can you please let me go?"

"NO!" she said, hitting me across the chest with the crop. It hurt.

"I'm tired of being taken advantage of! All you guys want to do is butt-fuck me or ram into my pussy without an invitation!" she said. She undid her bra and presented her large tits to me.

"They never even ask to fuck these puppies!" She bounced her tits up and down, making them jiggle. I felt myself getting a boner, but Candace couldn't see because I was wearing jeans.

"Well, I can tell you that I'm not like that at all," I said. Candace just looked at me angrily.

"But guess what? I started dominating THEM for a change. And all of them had tiny little dicks. It turns me WAY off!"

"Look, you brought me here because I got hurt, you made me feel better… sorta, and I'm deeply grateful for that. Just let me go and I'll make it worth your while. Please," I asked politely. Candace just walked over to me and kneeled down in front of my pants.

"I'm gonna dominate you tonight, boy. And I'm gonna enjoy it," she said. The moment she unzipped my pants, my boner LITERALLY exploded out of my pants. Candace was completely surprised at the mere sight of my dick.

"OH MY GOD! YOUR DICK IS MASSIVE! This is like, what, 9 inches?!" she said in amazement.

"Uh, yeah, around 9 inches. I never really measured it," I replied. Candace began stroking my boner with a satisfied look on her face.

"Oh, yeah. I'm gonna enjoy this." As she prepared to suck it, I started wiggling, which really annoyed her. After 10 seconds of wiggling, she put her knees down on my chest. Hard. She was within my arms reach, even though they were tied.

"Can you NOT SIT STILL?! I'm trying to start my enjoyment and you're wiggling like you're trying to-" Before she could finish, I grabbed her head and kissed her passionately on the lips. She broke away from me and stood up. She grabbed the crop and looked at me with anger.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" she yelled.

"You said that the other guys you were with were only interested in your ass and pussy. I wanted to prove to you that I'm not," I replied, giving her a small smile. Candace just looked at me and then looked back at the crop. I was sure she was going to whip me again or worse. But she gave me a rather seductive smile and chucked the crop away. She then crawled on top of me.

"I see how it is. You're one of those lonely romantic types that won't have sex at first sight, aren't you?" she asked.

"I have a girlfriend. But, if you want to do this… I'm OK with it," I said.

"Well, sweetie. You put me in a good mood tonight with your sweet tone and huge cock. So, I'll let you dominate me. So how 'bout it, sweetie? Let Candy take you to heaven tonight."

"Ok, but if I do this, could you please untie me? It'll feel a lot better if I work some with my hands, I promise."

"Yes, sir," Candace said, undoing the ropes around my wrists. I gently grabbed her and started kissing her again. This time, she wasn't as tense and returned the kiss. She also started twirling her tongue inside of my mouth. That was something I never did before, but I did the same thing with her for a while. After that, I started sucking her nipples, making her moan with ecstasy.

"Wow, you know how to please a girl, sweetums," Candace said. I responded by laying her down on the bed and licking her pussy.

"Oh yeah! Right there, puddin'!" Candace said. She was enjoying every minute of this. After a while, she pushed me away and spread her pussy lips.

"Put it in here."

"Oh, no. You want it? You're gonna have to beg for it, sweet cheeks," I said.

"Put it in now! Please!"

"You sure?"

"PLEASE, MAX, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, PUT THAT BIG FUCKIN' COCK IN MY PUSSY OR I'M GONNA LOSE IT!" she screamed. That was good enough for me. I put it deep inside of her gently and started thrusting. Her pussy was soaking wet and her moans of pleasure made me thrust even deeper. After a while, I noticed that she didn't look as happy.

"Candace, is something wrong?" I asked.

"You know, I've never done DP. I guess I should've invited another boy over," she said.

"I'm sorry I don't have two dicks. If I did, I would do that with you."

"Wait! I just remembered!" Candace said, getting off the bed and opening a drawer. She rummaged through it for a while before pulling out a strap-on.

"I had a friend of mine make this at a sex toy factory for me! I call it the Ultimate Male Double Dick Enhancement! It's a strap-on for men who want to stick it in both holes!"

"You had that for an occasion like this?"

"Yep! Now let's try it out!" she said. She strapped the toy onto my waist and tightened it. It fit perfectly.

"Perfect! Now then…" Candace said, sticking her ass up to me. "FUCK MY HOLES, YOU SEX MACHINE!"

I stuck the toy dick inside her pussy and put my own dick in her ass, and started pumping. Candace screamed with pleasure as both of her holes got fucked. Her cute freckled face showed the extreme amount of love she had for the sex she was getting. I picked her up and fucked her while I stood up.

"OH, PUDDIN'! YOU'RE THE BEST FUCK I'VE EVER HAD IN MY LIFE! I LOVE YOU! FUCKMEFUCKMEFUCKMEFUCKME! FUCK ME LIKE THERE'S NO TOMORROW!" she screamed. I fucked her harder and faster before turning her around and sticking my dick inside of her pussy and the toy dick in her ass. I stood up again and carried her as I fucked her.

"I'm gonna cum…" I said.

"CUM FOR ME BABY! I WANT IT ALLLLLLL!"

I pulled out and let loose with every bit of force that I had and came all over her tits and face before collapsing on the bed and passing out. When I came to, it was early morning. I found Candace sleeping beside me. She stirred a bit before waking up.

"Mornin'." she said.

"Hey," I responded.

"I had a great time with you last night."

"Me too." I suddenly saw the clock. It read 7:59.

"SHIT! I need to get home! My cat's probably worried sick!" I exclaimed, jumping out of bed and getting my clothes on.

"Don't leave! Can we do another round?" Candace asked, pouting. I just walked over and grabbed her hand.

"I'd love to. But, I have things at home that I have to do." I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote my name and number on it before giving it to her.

"There. I'm your friend now. Just… don't tell any of my other friends you're a stripper," I said. Candace smiled and wrote her own number down for me.

"I'll tell 'em that you met me when I was off the clock. When I get a chance to meet them," she said.

"Sounds good to me."

"And, if you wanna do another round at some point, let me know."

"I'd like to," I replied, before the two of us kissed. After that, I headed out the door and on my way home. She actually didn't live too far from the nightclub so I had no trouble getting back home from there. When I got home, Momo immediately bounded over to me.

"Master! You're home! Where have you been?" she asked. I gently patted her on the head.

"I got stuck at a friend's house. I didn't mean to make you worry, my little kitten," I replied. Thank God she didn't know how to dial the police or it could've ended up a lot worse. I gave her breakfast and went back to bed before my phone dinged again. It wasn't Audrey or Candace. It was Nikki. She had sent me a picture with her and Tiffany in the mountains.

Her text read: "Hi, babe! Just wanted to show you where we've been. Wish you were here! I miss you so much!"

I texted back: "I look forward to seeing you and hearing about it when you get home! Love you."

The End

 **Hey guys! This chapter was made in celebration of Candace "Candy" Crush being in HuniePop 2. There will be more chapters very soon! Stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 4: Sex Education

HuniePop

Chapter 4: Sex Education

It was just another regular day. Me, at home, with my girlfriend, Nikki, playing videogames with her. We were playing some Injustice 2 together. I was playing as Batman while Nikki was playing as Supergirl and, truth be told, she really knew how to play. At the end, she finished me off with a super and won.

"Haha! I'm impressed, Nik!" I said, laughing.

"Just because I play retro games a lot doesn't mean I can't play newer games, silly. This IS a fighting game," Nikki said, kissing me.

"Want to play again? I completely dominate as Sub-Zero."

"I had a different game in mind," Nikki said, tackling me and unbuttoning my shirt. She started to kiss me wildly, but our "sexy time" was ruined when my doorbell rang. I got up and answered the door, where Tiffany and Audrey were standing.

"Hey, Tiff. Hey, Audrey," I greeted.

"Hey… Max," Tiffany said, looking down at my chest. I blushed a little.

"I hope we weren't interrupting anything."

"Not at all. Please, come in," I said. Audrey plopped down on a bean bag chair I had in the living room.

"You know, I'll say this: You've got the most comfortable chair ever. At least, you're good for one thing," Audrey said. Tiffany gave my cat, Momo, a scratch behind her ears, which woke her up.

"OK, everyone. I have an important announcement to make," Tiffany said.

"What? Did your ass get bigger?" Audrey asked. Tiffany just gave her a sour look.

"No. Max, I decided to take your advice."

"You mean…" I said.

"I'm getting together with my mom. I'm finally going to talk to her again!" Tiffany said, smiling.

"Tiff, that's great!" Nikki replied, hugging Tiffany. I couldn't help but do the same.

"And I'm here WHY exactly?" Audrey asked.

"We came straight here from school, doofus!"

"So, when are you meeting her, mm?" Momo asked.

"Tonight, at around 6. I was hoping that Max and Nikki would join me," Tiffany said.

"Actually, if your mom is involved, I think it would be better if I didn't go," I said.

"That's actually a good call. If Max comes with us, your mom may fall into her old habits again," Nikki agreed.

"Oh, hey, Tiff. Here's your assignment back," Audrey said.

"Wait, what?" Tiffany asked.

"That assignment that you and I worked on together? It's done."

"YOU DIDN'T TURN IT IN?!"

"Oh, was I supposed to do that?"

"DANG IT, AUDREY! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO TURN IT IN BEFORE WE LEFT!"

"Ms. Yumi said it wouldn't affect our grade too much. Relax," Audrey said, sinking lower into the bean bag chair.

"I AM NOT SETTLING FOR ANYTHING LOWER THAN AN A!"

"OK, relax. Is it possible to just give it straight to Ms. Yumi before the day ends?" I asked.

"I can't! I have to be at the restaurant by 5:30! It takes 45 minutes to get to Ms. Yumi's apartment!" Tiffany said.

"I can take it to her," I replied.

"Y-you would do that? For me?"

"Of course! I'm your friend, after all."

"Max, you're too sweet," Nikki said. Audrey handed me the assignment.

"Well, we might as well be off," Tiffany said. Nikki gave me a kiss goodbye.

"Tell your mom I said 'Hi', Tiff," I said. Tiffany and Nikki left and I grabbed my backpack and started to head out the door… except that Audrey was still sitting in the chair.

"Audrey, you coming with?" I asked.

"Nah, you got this," she said.

"You're just gonna sit there while I'm gone?"

"Yep."

"Well, if you're gonna sit there, please remember to feed Momo her dinner at 6, OK?" Momo gave me a curious look.

"Yeah, sure. I'll feed your little angel while you're gone," Audrey replied, looking at her phone. I took Momo aside and whispered into her ear.

"There's some leftovers in the fridge. Help yourself when it's dinner if Audrey forgets, OK?" I whispered. Momo nodded and kissed me on the cheek.

"Be careful, mmkay?" she said.

"I will. I'll see you later," I replied, walking out the door. Momo crawled over to Audrey and peeked up at her. Audrey gave her a rather disturbed look.

"I know more about cats than you! See, I'll show you!" she said. It didn't really take me long to reach Ms. Yumi's house since I had a bike. I arrived within 25 minutes at most. She came to the door completely worn out.

"You're still out? Isn't it past your curfew?" she asked.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Ms. Yumi, but my friend, Tiffany, said she forgot to turn in this assignment and she wanted me to give it you before the day ended," I said, handing her the assignment.

"Oooohhh, uh, well, that's gonna be a bit of a problem. My computer doesn't seem to be working," Aiko said.

"Oh, well, I could fix it. I know a thing or two about computers." Aiko gave me a smile with a raised eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'll fix it and you won't have to pay anything!" I said.

"Well, come on in," Aiko replied. She had a nice apartment setup, her computer was next to the kitchen and her bedroom was all neat and tidy. Aiko lead me to the computer and I pushed the button on the monitor. Nothing appeared on the screen. I got on the floor and took a look at her connections. Everything was connected to a power strip so it looked like a huge mess of wires.

"When did you start having problems?" I asked.

"This morning. I had to plug my phone in and then it stopped working. I don't know what went wrong," Aiko replied.

"Could you grab me a flashlight real quick?"

"Yeah, sure!" Aiko went over to a drawer and grabbed a small flashlight out. However, on the way back, she accidentally tripped and fell… onto my crotch. I jumped and hit my head on the bottom of the desk.

"Omigosh! Are you OK?!" Aiko asked.

"Yes… Anyway I think I found the problem. Your power strip is off. That's why nothing is turning on," I said. After I turned on the power strip, the computer blinked on.

"Well, you have such a talent," Aiko said, opening her grade book and inputting Tiffany's assignment.

"Aaaaaaaannnnd, done. Tiffany's assignment is in."

"Great! I guess Tiffany can rest easier now. Welp, I guess I'll be off," I replied. But as I began to walk out the door, Aiko grabbed my shoulder.

"And where do you think you're going?" she asked with a sultry voice.

"Home. I was just dropping off Tiffany's assignment."

"You know, I know you said that I didn't need to pay anything, but I feel like I should. And I couldn't help but notice that you're packin' a lot down there," Aiko said, gesturing to my lower half. She grabbed it hard without warning, making me flinch.

"Nikki tells me you are quite the sex machine. I could feel that bulge when I fell down on ya, sweet cheeks."

"M-Ms. Yumi…" I stuttered.

"Call me Aiko," she replied.

"OK, Aiko, I really need to get home. I appreciate the offer, but…"

"Shut up and take your reward," Aiko said, pulling me in for a kiss. She pushed me into her room and started taking off her clothes and got completely naked.

"I'm a naughty teacher and you've been a bad boy." She started taking off my clothes, unzipped my pants and took my dick out.

"A-Aiko! This is wrong!" I persisted.

"I don't see any complaints down here," Aiko said, moving her hand up and down my dick and she began sucking it after a while. I knew there was no way to change her mind, so I just went with it. Her velvety tongue made me moan in ecstasy.

"You like that? I bet you do," she asked. I nodded weakly in response. Then she took it so deep, she nearly gagged on it. After about 7 seconds, I got worried.

"Aiko! Stop!" I said, forcing her head back up. She just gave me a stern look.

"What? I can handle it."

"Are you trying to suffocate yourself?!" Aiko just smiled and wrapped her tits around my dick and started giving me a titjob. She pumped harder and faster with every moan I made and after a while she got up and spread her pussy lips for me.

"Go on. Show me what you got, hotstuff." I literally couldn't help myself. My urges went into overdrive and I rammed deep inside her, making her scream in delight.

"Ooooh, fuuuuuuccckkk, so rude! I LOVE it!" she screamed, wrapping her legs around me. I carried her and pushed her against the wall, kissing her wildly on the neck. I thrusted hard and deep inside of Aiko's pussy, making her squeal in delight. I fucked her hard against the wall

"YEAH! FUCK ME, YOU BIG DICKED FUCKER! SHOW ME HOW DIRTY YOU ARE!" To be honest, there was something about her talking that made me feel overpowered. Nikki was nice and gentle and made me feel great when we had sex, but Aiko was tough and demanding, yet it made me feel good in a special sort of way. After a while, I carried her over to the bed and rammed her harder. Her pussy was overflowing with her juices, and it made me want to go even faster. After a while, she didn't look as excited.

"Am I doing something wrong?" I asked her tenderly.

"No, sweetie, you're doing just fine. But, if it's not too much trouble…" she replied.

"What?"

"Choke me."

"Wait, what?!"

"Fucking choke me! Show me that strength of yours! Choke me as hard as you can!" Aiko yelled. I did as she asked and began choking her as I fucked her. As time wore on, she got all red in the face with her tongue hanging out. Her pussy was soaking wet and I completely lost myself to her pussy's embrace.

"YEAH, BABY! FUCK ME HARDER! FUCK THAT PUSSY!" Aiko screamed. I sped up and Aiko completely lost it like I did. I reached my climax and I came all over her face. I released my grip on her and fell backwards, Aiko gasping deeply for air.

"What's wrong, Mr. Large-and-in-Charge? Did I finally wear you out?"

"I'll admit, I've never been worn out like this before," I replied. Aiko smiled and presented her ass to me.

"Stick it in here, sugar. Fuck my ass until you can't go on anymore," Aiko said. Well, I'm not one to back down from a challenge, so I did as she asked and choked her from behind.

"YES! YES! FUCK ME! FUCK MY ASS! TEAR ME APART!" she screamed. I rammed deep and hard inside of her and picked her up and fucked her as I stood up.

"OH MY GOD! YOU GIVE IT AMAZINGLY TO A WOMAN… LIKE… NO ONE… ELSE COULD!"

"You like it, you dirty slut?" I said, rather unusually.

"YEAH! I LOVE IT, YOU BIG HUNK!" Aiko screamed in reply. "OH, FUCK!"

I kept thrusting deep inside, grabbing one of Aiko's tits and choking her at the same time. I felt Aiko's juices spilling out onto the sheets as I fucked her, unrelentingly. Aiko's moans of pleasure got more erratic and I felt myself reaching my limit.

"Aiko, I'm gonna blow," I said.

"Cum in my ass! CUM IN MY MOTHERFUCKING ASS! I'M GONNA CUM, TOO! GIVE ME THAT HOT LOAD!" Aiko yelled. I didn't hold back in cumming deep inside of her ass as she came herself. Aiko and I collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily.

"Holy shit. You fuck like a pro!" Aiko said, gasping deeply.

"Aiko, why didn't you tell me?" I said.

"Tell you what?"

"That you liked sexual asphyxiation."

"Wait, what?" Aiko asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Being choked while having sex," I replied.

"Oh, I don't know. It's just something that turns me on," she replied before hugging me close to her. "You did great tonight, sweetie. If you were one of my students, I'd give you an A-plus."

"Well, I guess I should get going then," I said, sitting up and getting dressed.

"We should do this again some time, Max," Aiko said, kissing me. I gave her a smile.

"I'd like to. I'll let Tiffany know that her assignment is in."

"OK. Come see me again whenever, mmkay?" Aiko asked. I nodded and went on my way back home. Of course, Momo was sleeping and Audrey was still in the same spot.

"You didn't leave that chair at all, did you?" I asked. Audrey just gave me a sour look.

"I fed your 'little angel', don't worry," Audrey replied. Tiffany and Nikki walked in the door just as she finished her sentence.

"Hey guys! So, how were things?" Tiffany asked.

"Tiff! Great news! Ms. Yumi got your assignment in! You should be in the clear!" I said. Tiffany gave me a big hug to show her appreciation.

"Thanks so much, Max! You're the best!"

"Well, anything for a friend."

"I guess me and Audrey should get going then."

"Wait, did everything go OK with your mom?" I asked.

"Yep, everything went smoothly! We should be seeing more of each other real soon."

"I'm glad."

"Well, have a good night!" Tiffany said before grabbing Audrey and dragging her out the door. Nikki and I retreated to my room where I laid down on the bed.

"You should be happy. Tiffany took your advice and now she's back with her mom. You brought a family back together," Nikki said, laying down beside me.

"I am. I'm glad it worked out for them," I replied. Nikki playfully pounced on top of me without warning.

"You know, I believe we were rudely interrupted from something earlier. You wanna pick up where we left off?" Nikki asked. I smiled and started kissing her tenderly, resuming our "sexy time".

The End

 **Hey guys! Sorry this took me so long. I had some trouble coming up with the story and had to think a bit harder with this chapter. More will be coming out soon, so be ready!**


	6. Chapter 5: Two Bad Girls

HuniePop

Chapter 5: Two Bad Girls

It was just any regular old day. Me, sitting in the food court at the mall, sipping soda with my girlfriend, Nikki. And we had a red-haired troublemaker named Audrey with us, waiting for another troublemaker to show up.

"Hey, I'm gonna go grab some more drinks, OK?" Nikki said.

"OK," I replied, kissing her. As soon as she left, I heard Audrey scoff.

"Dude, what's your secret?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You and Nikki. Ended up together for some strange reason and there's no way to separate you two," Audrey said. I just shrugged.

"Well, we have good compatibility, we're attracted to one another, and we love each other," I replied.

"Pfft, figures."

"I mean, we have some disagreements every now and then, but we sort them out," I said, taking a sip of my soda.

"Would you… date me?" Audrey asked. I immediately spat out my soda and coughed a bit.

"Ahem… well, that depends."

"On what, genius?"

"Well, your attitude, your drug obsession, you need to treat others with respect, you need to stop stealing, and not get angry with someone when they mess up," I said.

"Pfft, you sound like that's a challenge for me."

"What's a challenge?" a voice rang out. It was Lillian Aurawell. She was your basic goth girl with black hair, black lipstick, and violet eyes. She met with Audrey when I tried to help her make friends. Of course, both Lillian and Audrey were practically twins, because Lillian had a bitchy tone like Audrey did. I didn't think that they would become friends with each other, but, I was wrong.

"Hey Lill. Audrey asked me if I would date her and I told her the requirements in order for that to happen," I said. Nikki came back and gave Lillian a small wave.

"So, if I stop being me, you would date me?" Audrey asked.

"Well, not completely. You are who you are. It's just that… you need to tone it down a bit. You can't be upset at everyone," I replied.

"Huh, coming from you that sounds rather smart and sweet," Lillian said.

"I know. It sounds cheesy."

"No, really! I mean, you're nice to me and Audrey, even when we aren't nice to you."

"Well, not everyone has a good day," Nikki said.

"Well, I guess we should be taking off, Lill. But, before I do…" Audrey said, before dragging me in for a hug. I was a little shocked, as was Nikki. Audrey pushed me away after a few seconds. Her face was bright red.

"Audrey Belrose, is that kindness I just saw?" I asked.

"Yeah, I hugged you! Don't make such a big deal about it!" Audrey replied, before she and Lillian took off. I immediately started checking my pockets after they left.

"She stole something from you, didn't she?" Nikki asked.

"Wallet, phone… still there, good," I said. But I did notice that something was missing.

"My apartment key…"

"Why would she take that?"

"I have no idea. But I think we should find out," I replied. As me and Nikki made our way back to my apartment, a thought came across my mind.

"Do you think… Audrey and Lillian want to tag team me?" I asked. Nikki just giggled.

"What makes you say that?" she asked.

"Well, Audrey stole my apartment key, she asked if I would date her, she's probably jealous of you and me together, and the fact that Lillian and her became friends 5 days after they met…"

"Hm, you may have a point. But, then again, you should get back at her for making you have sex with Jessie."

"Revenge isn't my thing, Nikki. We both know that."

"You're right, I'm sorry." I put my arm around Nikki's waist and pulled her closer to me.

"Did I ever tell you how sexy you are when you're smart?" I asked.

"Well, you're so sexy when you're nice!" Nikki replied. When we finally reached my apartment, I reached under my Welcome mat and took out a spare key.

"You leave your spare key there? You know that's a pretty obvious spot, right?" Nikki asked.

"I switch it up every time I leave," I replied, entering my apartment. Audrey and Lillian were nowhere to be seen. And Momo was sleeping, as usual. But my bedroom door was closed.

"I left my bedroom door open when I left," I told Nikki.

"I'll hang out here. We'll surprise 'em," Nikki replied, taking out her phone.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Now, go knock 'em dead!"

I took a deep breath and opened the door to my bedroom and walked in. As I suspected, Audrey and Lillian were on the bed, in their underwear.

"Hey, sexy. Welcome home," Audrey said.

"We've been expecting you," Lillian replied.

"Audrey, Lillian, what's going on?" I asked. Audrey suddenly got all up in my face and pushed me against the wall, smiling seductively.

"Well, let's just say… this is my way of saying thank you," she replied.

"Uh… for what?"

"For caring. For helping me make a friend."

"Well, uh… this is nice and all, but…" I didn't get to finish because Audrey put her finger on my mouth.

"No. I'm horny. Now let's fuck," Audrey replied, pushing me onto the bed. Lillian held me down as Audrey unzipped my pants. Lillian was amazed at how big I was, but Audrey looked like she already knew how big it was.

"I've always wondered if Nikki could actually take this big dick of yours. I bet it could handle two girls at once," Audrey said. Lillian suddenly took my shirt off and then joined Audrey at my crotch. Both started licking it but Audrey was the first to start sucking it.

"Audrey! You bitch! I wanted to have the first taste!" Lillian whined. Audrey just ignored her and held up my balls for her. Lillian followed through and started sucking on them. After a while, Audrey let Lillian suck my dick and switched with her. I moaned from the pleasure.

"Are you enjoying this, big boy?" Audrey asked. I nodded weakly.

"Well, the fun's just beginning." Audrey suddenly pushed Lillian away and got on top of me. She slid my dick into her pussy and started pumping her hips.

"Oooooh, wow. Fuuuuck, that's good."

"Don't hog him, Audrey! I have the bigger tits here!" Lillian said, rather annoyed. She wrapped her C-cups around my dick and moved in tandem with Audrey. It felt a lot more pleasurable than I had ever felt anything. Well, second best. Audrey and Lillian pumped faster together for a while, but after a while, Lillian pushed Audrey off of my dick and got on top of me herself.

"My turn," Lillian said. But she stuck my dick inside of her ass.

"Lill! You save your ass for last! Do you not know anything about sex?!" Audrey retorted.

"I love it in my ass… oh, fuck, you're huge."

"OK, then fine. Then you won't mind if I occupy your other hole for a while," Audrey said, reaching into her bag and pulling out a strap-on.

"Audrey… Where did you get that?" I asked.

"At a sex toy shop, duh. I figured it would come in handy someday," Audrey replied, sticking the toy in Lillian's pussy.

"Aw, yeah... I always wanted to do DP!" Lillian responded.

"And we'll have a lot more fun with the other one I have when we're done here," Audrey said, thrusting the toy further inside of Lillian. That didn't sound good to me. I looked directly at Nikki, who was recording the whole thing on her phone. I gestured over to Audrey's bag, where the other strap-on was sticking out. Nikki saw what I was talking about and gave me a thumbs-up. Without alerting Audrey or Lillian, she reached over, grabbed the strap-on, and slipped back out the door. And she kept recording as Audrey and I fucked Lillian. After I while, Lillian fell off onto the bed, gasping heavily for air. Audrey just gave her a rather disappointed look.

"Jeez, Lillian, is that the best you can do?" she asked.

"Give… me a… minute. I'll get my… second wind… shortly. God, I've never been fucked so good," Lillian said, weakly. Audrey just smiled evilly. She walked over to Lillian and stuck the strap-on into her pussy. I noticed that there was a zipper on the strap-on. It was practically inviting, so I unzipped it and stuck my dick into Audrey's pussy, making her squeal.

"The fuck are you doing?!" Audrey yelled.

"Don't act like you don't like it, you bitch," I said. I rammed harder inside of her and pulled her hair a bit. Audrey smiled and started thrusting inside of Lillian as I fucked her.

"Aw, yeah. Look who's taking charge, Lillian. This is the guy I was telling you about," Audrey said. Lillian just moaned in ecstasy. Her pussy was dripping wet, as was Audrey's. After a while, I took the strap-on off of Audrey and picked her up.

"Whoa! Dude, how many women are you able to hold up while fucking them?!" Audrey asked, impressed.

"A few. Besides, I think it's Lillian's turn to help me fuck you," I replied.

"Ugh, fine. Lillian, there's another strap-on in my bag. You can use it," Audrey sighed. Lillian started rummaging through Audrey's bag as I patiently waited.

"HEY! Don't leave me hanging, you dick!" Audrey said, sticking my penis into her ass. I started pumping her up and down as Lillian kept searching. After a while, she looked back up at Audrey.

"I can't find it…" she said.

"Look again! I bought two!" Audrey said, gasping as I fucked her ass.

"Lillian, just use that one," I said, gesturing to the one Audrey had on before.

"Why? That one's mine!"

"Now, Audrey, you need to learn to share like a good girl, OK?" I said. Lillian put on the strap-on and put it inside of Audrey's pussy, making her moan.

"Omigosh, Audrey. Your snatch is so tight…" Lillian said, pushing the toy further inside. Audrey squealed in delight and started kissing me while Lillian sucked on her nipples.

"You were waiting a long time to do this with me, weren't you?" I whispered into Audrey's ear.

"So fucking much. I was waiting forever to do this with you," Audrey said, weakly.

"You're so easy to read," I said. Lillian suddenly pulled out and moved to the side. I set Audrey on the bed.

"Get in front of me Lillian. Put it inside her," I said. Lillian nodded and stuck the toy inside of Audrey's pussy and I stuck my own dick inside of Lillian's pussy. Both me and Lillian pumped hard and fast, ecstatic moans coming from all three of us. I pulled out of Lillian's pussy after a while and put my dick back in Lillian's ass. I rammed harder inside of her as she fucked Audrey. I felt about ready to blow.

"OH, YEAH! Oh, fuck me! Fuck me Lillian!" Audrey said.

"Fuck my ass! Rip it apart!" Lillian said. Both girls were enjoying every second and I was dominating both. I pulled out and both Audrey and Lillian gave me a double titjob as I reached my climax.

"Cum for us, you fucker!" Audrey yelled.

"You really want it?" I asked, nearly about to blow.

"Spray that hot load all over us! Cum for us, motherfucker!" Lillian screamed. I immediately blew my load for both girls, hot, sticky cum sprayed all over their faces and tits. I fell down on the bed, completely exhausted.

"Ugh. Man, you two are a handful," I gasped.

"So… were we better than Nikki, fuckface?" Audrey asked, an evil grin on her face.

"Why don't you ask me directly?" Nikki spoke up. Both Audrey and Lillian jumped at hearing her voice. Nikki was standing in the doorway, one hand on her hip, grinning smugly.

"W-w-wait, you were here the whole time?" Audrey asked.

"Yep," Nikki replied. Audrey suddenly saw the phone in Nikki's hand.

"What the fuck is that?!"

"Blackmail for making my boyfriend have sex with Tiffany's mom…" Nikki said. Audrey immediately lunged at Nikki and started choking her, trying to grab the phone from her.

"YOU FUCKING CUNT! I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU RUIN THIS FOR ME! I SPENT THE LAST FEW MONTHS TRYING TO PREPARE FOR THIS! I CHANGED MY GODDAMN ATTITUDE SO I COULD FINALLY LOSE MY FUCKING VIRGINITY AND…" Audrey screamed. She suddenly stopped and broke down crying. She revealed her secret. Everything went quiet. I walked over to Nikki to see if she was all right. Nikki's neck had bright red marks on her neck, but Audrey didn't hold on long enough to kill her. I held Nikki close to me as Audrey got up, still crying.

"You were a virgin?" I asked.

"Yeah. *sniff* You showed me how to be nicer to everyone, so I thought that you would be the one to help lose my virginity. That's why me and Lillian arranged this. And now you know! Now you know my secret!" Audrey said. Nikki and I looked at each other. I nodded and Nikki took out her phone and deleted the video she took.

"W-What are you doing?" Audrey asked.

"I deleted the video. No one needs to know," Nikki replied.

"Audrey, it wouldn't matter if you were a virgin. You're not a virgin anymore. And I appreciate that you two wanted to express your thanks," I said. Tears slid down Audrey's face before she moved in closer and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry, Nikki…" Audrey said, tearfully. Nikki smiled and hugged her with me. Lillian also joined us.

"You'll always be our friend, Audrey," I said.

"You know, Audrey, the night is still young. You wanna have some more fun at your place?" Lillian asked. A smile crept onto Audrey's face.

"Fuck yeah!" she replied. Both Audrey and Lillian got their stuff and raced out the door.

"See ya tomorrow, dickhead!" Audrey said as she left. Both me and Nikki collapsed onto the bed.

"You OK?" I asked.

"I thought revenge would awesome, but it actually felt horrible. I think we made the smart choice deleting that video," Nikki replied.

"Yup."

"Hey, Max."

"Yes?"

"Be honest. Besides me, Jessie, Audrey, and Lillian, how many girls have you actually had sex with?" Nikki asked.

"Well, there was Candy who practically tried taking care of me and guilt-tripped me into doing it with her…" I said.

"The pink-haired, big-breasted girl me Tiffany, Audrey, and Kyanna met a week ago?"

"Yeah… And Ms. Yumi lured me in with her feminine charms. I guess I just give in too easily."

"Well, you know what? I don't have too much of a problem with that," Nikki said.

"Wait, what?"

"I bet you make them all feel good, right? And you always come back to me. You always spend time with me. And that's OK."

"Well, of course. You're my girlfriend. And I love you. Plus, some of those were just a one-time thing only."

"Well, I have a condition for you. You come back and have sex with me every time you have sex with another girl. One day after preferably," Nikki said. I smiled at her.

"Well, only in your arms do I find comfort, my love. Now come here," I replied, playfully grabbing her and kissing her. We both took each other's clothes off and made love to each other, just the two of us.

The End

 **Hi guys! Special thanks to everyone who participated in the poll I put up for this chapter. There will be more polls for girls in future chapters, so stay tuned! They will be on my profile page.**


	7. Chapter 6: Visitor from Another World 1

HuniePop

Chapter 6: Visitor from Another World, Part 1

Turtle Bay Beach. The best beach in the whole town. A wonderful place to spend time with your loved one. And that's exactly what I was doing. I was taking my girlfriend, Nikki, out for a nighttime stroll on the beach, just the two of us. Nothing much happening. But the night sky was beautifully illuminated by the moon and the stars.

"Man, it's beautiful out," Nikki said.

"I know. When I saw that it was going to be clear tonight, I just had to get out here with you," I replied.

"Aw, you're sweet," she said. I took Nikki's hands and looked deep into her eyes.

"You know, this moonlight makes you look even more beautiful," I said.

"Wait a minute. We're on the beach, beautiful night, just the two of us. Omigosh, are you gonna propose to me?!" Nikki asked, smiling. I couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Well, it would be a bit too early if I was. Maybe another time."

"It would've been awesome. This is the sort of setting I thought you would do it in," Nikki replied. I suddenly saw a few streaks in the sky. I turned Nikki around and showed her the reason we came.

"A meteor shower?"

"Yup. I heard that it might happen tonight and I thought it be a good reason to get out of the apartment. Sorry if this was a bit lame," I said, putting my arms around Nikki's waist.

"It's beautiful. I never actually saw one before," Nikki replied.

"You gonna make a wish?" I asked. Nikki closed her eyes.

"I wish that we could meet an alien. How cool would that be?" Nikki said. I took the opportunity to show her a strange device that I found on the beach some time ago.

"What's this?" she asked.

"I found it on the beach a few weeks ago. It doesn't look like anything I've ever seen."

"And you think it's connected to aliens?"

"I don't know what it's connected to. But, it DOES look suspicious, if you ask- What the hell is that?" I pointed to a rather unusual meteor that had a green flame trail.

"That's not normal, right?" Nikki asked.

"No, it isn't," I replied. The meteor's green trail soon turned into a normal orange color and crashed into the nearby forest. I don't know why, but my interest piqued and I started leading Nikki by the hand toward the meteorite.

"Wait, where are we going?" she asked.

"Aren't you a little curious?" I replied.

"Max, we can't! It could be radioactive!"

"We'll be OK. I read that they actually aren't."

"Are you sure?" Nikki asked, worried. I just smiled at her and held her hand tight.

"Trust me," I replied. Nikki nodded and the two of us went into the forest to where the meteorite landed. Nikki held my hand really tight as we walked closer to the impact point. As we got closer, we both noticed that it was not exactly a meteorite. It had a metallic surface with lights blinking all around it. It actually looked more like a spaceship because it had wings and engine thrusters. As we walked around to the front of the spaceship, Nikki and I saw several big scratch marks on the hull. We both stayed close to each other as we moved to the cockpit. The cockpit was completely destroyed, smoke rising out of it.

"What did this?" Nikki asked, shivering.

"Got me," I replied. I suddenly noticed a woman lying beside the destroyed cockpit, not moving at all. She was probably knocked unconscious by the impact. We moved closer to her and I nudged her a bit.

"Ma'am? Wake up. Are you OK?" I asked. She didn't respond. But when I turned her over, both me and Nikki saw that it wasn't a person at all. It was an actual alien. She had blue skin, a white outfit, horns, and white hair. She was dirty and her outfit had several scratch marks on it. I put my fingers on her neck, checking her pulse. It was there, but DAMN, her skin was cold. I shook her lightly again and she started to stir. Her eyes were a bright orange and she looked up at me.

" _I-ishi mala?"_ she asked in an alien language I didn't understand.

"Are you all right?" I said, trying to help her understand. Her orange eyes burned fiercely as she fully opened them.

" _Terran! Reptar delri yowa!"_ the alien yelled. She looked worried.

"What's wrong? What is it?" I asked. She pointed behind me and I heard a deep growling. Both me and Nikki turned and saw a dinosaur-like creature perched on the ship behind us. It looked like a Utahraptor, but it's head looked more like a T-Rex, its feet had sickle-like claws on each foot, and its tail ended in a blade.

"Oh, crap," Nikki said. The creature roared and jumped down onto the alien, pinning her down with its feet. It slashed at me with its tail, making me fall backwards. As Nikki helped me get up, the creature leaned down and curiously sniffed the alien, its mouth drooling.

" _Gyara tyre mawa, slameo!"_ the alien yelled, swinging a punch at the creature. It snapped its head back, avoiding the punch, and bit her shoulder. The alien screamed in pain as the creature bit down, dark blue blood gushing from her wound. I couldn't bear to see the alien die, even if I didn't know her, so I threw a rock at the creature. It roared in pain, released its grip and I ran in and grabbed the alien and ran with Nikki for cover. We hid inside of a cracked hull plate just as the creature lifted its head and started sniffing the air. I gave the alien my jacket to cover up her wound. The creature started patrolling the crash, looking for its prey.

"Max, what do we do?" Nikki whispered.

"I'm working on it," I replied. Nikki suddenly started tugging on my shirt rapidly.

"Max, there's another one," Nikki said, pointing to a second creature, no doubt alerted by the other creature's roar of pain.

"Dammit," I replied. But, I noticed a small grenade sitting next to my hand. I grabbed it and peeked outside our hiding spot. The first creature was extremely close, but the second creature was on the other side of the wreck. I took a deep breath and emerged from the hiding spot, with Nikki behind me. We were both in full view of the first creature.

"Hey, lizard-breath!" I yelled, throwing the grenade at the creature. The creature looked up and swallowed the grenade. It roared and started running towards me.

"Nikki! Do you see a remote or something?!" I yelled.

"I don't see one! I don't think there was one for it!" Nikki said, searching the ground frantically for it. The creature was only a few feet away from us and it looked like we were gonna get eaten

" _Terran!"_ the alien yelled, throwing her laser gun at me. I caught it and shot the creature where the grenade was, which exploded with its dark blue blood and guts covering both me and Nikki.

"Ugh," I said, disgusted. The second creature let out a loud roar, having heard the explosion.

"Max, use this!" Nikki said, handing me another grenade. This one had a pin in it. I pulled the pin and threw it at the second creature. We grabbed the alien and ran behind a rock just as the grenade went off. The explosion sucked the entire ship into a vortex. The creature roared as it dug its claws into the dirt, trying to ride out the vortex. I shot the creature in the eye, which blinded it and it got sucked into the vortex. Then, after a while, it went completely silent. Me and Nikki peeked out from behind the rock and saw that the entire ship was gone. No metal. No creatures. Nothing. All that was left was a giant rock the ship crashed into. Both me and Nikki breathed heavily as we wiped some of the creature blood off.

"Well, that's certainly a way to end a date," Nikki said, grinning wildly. I grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

"You're not hurt, are you?" I asked. Nikki nodded and hugged me back. I picked up the alien and the two of us made our way back to my apartment, being extremely careful not to be seen by anyone. When we got home, I set the alien on my bed and Nikki and I hopped into the shower while our clothes were being washed.

"So, we saw a meteor shower, met an alien, fought off some other aliens, and to top it all off, we're in the shower together. Hell of a night, huh?" Nikki said as she scrubbed the alien blood off of her arms.

"Yeah," I replied. I started to scrub down Nikki's back, which made her squeal.

"I don't have any alien blood on my back, Max!" she giggled.

"I know that…" I said, bringing her closer to me.

"You want… to have a little fun?"

"Hell yeah," I replied, kissing her wildly. We both made love in the shower, unaware that the alien was listening. The next morning, I woke up early to make breakfast for me, Nikki, and the alien, but it was hard since both me and Nikki slept in her room. When I entered my apartment, I saw the alien messing with a device of some sort. She suddenly noticed that I was watching.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked. Nikki walked in behind me, rubbing her eyes and gave a wave to the alien.

" _Ishta nedes yowa hedepi mawa?"_ the alien asked.

"What?"

" _Ishta nedes yowa hedepi mawa?"_

"We can't understand you," Nikki said. The alien finished fiddling with the device and put it around her neck.

"Why did you save me?" the alien asked, now speaking in English.

"Ah. Well, you were in trouble and we couldn't let those… things kill you," I replied.

"The Slashers? They are vicious, aren't they?" the alien said.

"Slashers?" Nikki said.

"Yes, they are from a planet filled with other different species of the lizard monsters."

"Actually, we call them dinosaurs here on Earth," I said.

"Dinosaurs?"

"Yeah, it means 'terrible lizard'."

"Hm, that sounds like a fitting name for such a species."

"By the way, what's your name? And where are you from?" Nikki asked.

"My name? It is Celeste. I am a high-ranking member of the Luvendass clan from the planet Tendricide. I am pleased to make your acquaintance," the alien said. Me and Nikki just looked at each other.

"Tendricide? I've never heard of that planet. What's it like?" I asked. As Celeste explained, I started making breakfast.

"It's far outside of your solar system. Tendricide is covered in ice and snow. And it's very dangerous. But, it's home to me."

"How do you live there?" Nikki asked.

"I'm accustomed to the climate there. But, I guess our species is much like yours. We adapt to the climate on other worlds if necessary," Celeste said. I put plates of bacon and eggs in front of both Nikki and Celeste, but Celeste looked digusted.

"What is this?" she asked.

"Bacon and eggs," I replied.

"What are the eggs from?"

"Chickens."

"And where did these chickens come from?"

"Just eat it. It's really good," Nikki said. Celeste reluctantly picked up the fork and took a bite of the eggs. Her face softened when she ate them.

"Stellar! Your cooking is very good!"

"I'm glad. I'm Max, by the way. And this is Nikki," I said.

"Is she your mate?" Celeste asked. Both me and Nikki blushed madly.

"Are you two alright? Your faces have turned an unusual hue of red," Celeste said. She put a hand on Nikki's head. "And your temperature seems to have drastically increased."

"M-Max isn't my mate! He's my boyfriend!" Nikki blurted out.

"Define 'boyfriend'."

"Someone you love a lot but you aren't married to. Even though you both love whatever."

"Intriguing. Do continue…"

"What even makes you think we are married?" I asked.

"I heard you two mating in the lavatory last night," Celeste said. Both me and Nikki blushed harder.

"Why?"

"Forgive me. My species are nocturnal. It was not my intention to invade your privacy."

"That's… OK," I replied. I suddenly saw that Celeste was looking at the device I found a few weeks earlier.

"Where did you acquire that device?" she asked.

"What is it to you? Just wondering," I replied.

"That gear is a critical component to my ship's engine. How on earth did you acquire that?"

"I found it on the beach a few weeks ago."

"Wait, that ship you were on last night wasn't yours?" Nikki asked.

"No. It was a containment vessel that was illegally escorting the creatures to a private collector. Unfortunately, the creatures broke out and killed the crew. You see, I am a galactic bounty hunter and it is my occupation to hunt down alien fugitives," Celeste said. I handed Celeste the device.

"And where exactly is your ship?"

"It is orbiting Earth right now. I can simply teleport myself in or out of my ship whenever I wish to."

"And those… 'Slashers'… what planet are they from?" I asked. Celeste pulled out a small device and a hologram of a planet appeared.

"It is called Saurian. It has several of these large and small creatures on the planet, but they all look different from one another." A hologram of a long-necked dinosaur appeared. "Like this one. We call it a Long Neck," Celeste said.

"Well, we call it a Brontosaurus," Nikki replied.

"What about this one?" A hologram of a two-legged carnivore appeared.

"That's Tyrannosaurus Rex, or simply just T-Rex," I said.

"This one?" A hologram of a horned dinosaur appeared.

"That's Triceratops."

"How do you two know about these creatures?"

"Because they lived on Earth long before us. They went extinct 65 million years ago," I said.

"Intriguing. I had no idea they once lived on this planet. How did they die?" Celeste asked.

"A giant meteor crashed into Earth. It covered the world in a blanket of dust and the plants died. Then the plant-eaters died of starvation and then the meat-eaters died the same way," I explained. I noticed that she recorded the whole conversation on the device.

"I must add this to the databank when I return to my ship. Thank you for the meal," Celeste said, getting up and walking into my room.

"Why do you need to leave now? You can stay longer if you want," Nikki said.

"That's very admirable of you, but I must upload this device to my ship and report back to my people. But, I do wish to know more, so I shouldn't be but a minute."

"Well, we won't rush you, Celeste," I said.

"And… I must give you something in return for helping me," Celeste said, kissing me. I was completely stunned went she withdrew.

"You seem surprised. And your temperature seems to have elevated again," Celeste said.

"Ahem… well, it was my pleasure to help," I said.

"And Nicole, I also thank you," Celeste said, hugging Nikki tightly.

"You're welcome…" Nikki said, also blushing. Celeste stepped back and pressed a button on her wrist, causing streaks of light to cycle around her.

"I look forward to learning more!" she said, teleporting away. Both Nikki and I just stood there, completely stunned.

"Hell of a thing, isn't it?" I said.

"Yeah," Nikki replied.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 7: Visitor from Another World 2

HuniePop

Chapter 7: Visitor from Another World, Part 2

No words. There are literally no words to describe what went down last night. First, me and my girlfriend, Nikki, went for a simple stroll at Turtle Bay Beach. Then, we saw this meteor crash into the ground which two dinosaur-like creatures inside. And to top it all off, we now had a new alien friend named Celeste. But we actually got to know her better. Right now, we were watching some movies together with her, like Star Trek, Star Wars, Jurassic World, The Avengers, you name it. She seemed to really enjoy it. She chuckled with us at some of the jokes made in the movies and pointed out some of her favorite moments.

"Haha, Commander Spock is quite an interesting individual," Celeste said as we were watching Star Trek: Beyond.

"What movie do you want to watch next?" I asked. Nikki yawned and stretched a bit.

"I'm kinda tired," she said.

"I agree. I think we have watched enough motion pictures for tonight," Celeste said.

"All right."

"But, I could not help but notice this little trophy of yours as we were watching those motion pictures," Celeste said, holding up a small figurine of a Reaper Leviathan from the game Subnautica.

"Oh, yeah. I got that at a video game convention that me and Nikki went to a few months ago. It's a Reaper Leviathan," I replied.

"From Planet 4546B?"

"Yeah, how did you know that?"

"Because that planet actually exists. I travelled there once to study the planets ecology." Both me and Nikki immediately geeked out.

"No way! Planet 4546B actually EXISTS?!" Nikki asked.

"Indeed. Quite a dangerous place. I actually killed a Reaper when doing a study of the sinkhole in the dunes."

"No way! Did you actually see any Warpers?!" I asked. Celeste gave me a confused look.

"Warpers? I am not familiar with that sort of creature."

"Oh, I thought they lived on that planet. I mean, they're purple, have big skulls, lots of tentacles, and they're half-robot."

"Oh, THOSE creatures! They are actually still in development by the planets inhabitants. But I have never heard them use the name 'Warpers'."

"What about the Sea Emperor?" Nikki asked.

"I have heard of that one, but their numbers are dwindling. Their numbers are very small," Celeste replied.

"Oh, that's sad," I replied.

"It is. Such magnificent beasts. So gentle and loving."

"You know, it's interesting how much video game stuff is actually real," I said.

"Yeah! Hey, Celeste, is Krypton a real planet?" Nikki asked.

"I do not know that planet."

"How 'bout Oa?" I said.

"Negative."

"Tatooine?"

"No."

"Huh, I guess not all planets are real," I said.

"Well, I'm gonna take a quick shower and then hit the sack," she said.

"Hit what sack? I do not see one," Celeste said. Nikki just faceplamed.

"No, she means she's going to bed, Celeste," I said.

"Oh," Celeste replied. Nikki got up and went into the bathroom while I sat on the couch for a while. Celeste came over and sat next to me.

"Maxwell?"

"Yes?"

"I notice that you give Nicole a lot of attention. Why is it that you wished to be with her?"

"Well, I met her at Nutmeg Café, where we both work. I made quite an impression the first time we met," I said.

"How did she feel?" Celeste asked.

"She was a bit nervous at first. But, she warmed up to me. And that's how we ended up together," I said.

"You must be proud to have someone like her. I've never been able to find anyone I like yet because of my occupation. It gets lonely," Celeste said.

"Well, you aren't lonely anymore. You have me and Nikki," I replied. Celeste gave a small purr and rested her head on my shoulder. After a while, I went straight to my bedroom and laid down for a while, looking up at the ceiling. I was just deep in my thoughts. If Celeste was only one alien from one planet, how many others were out there? My thoughts were interrupted by Nikki climbing on top of me.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," I replied back.

"What's on your mind?"

"Ah, thinking about what else is out there that we don't know about our universe. What about you?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know so much about our universe. I always had a feeling we weren't alone," Nikki said.

"And Celeste cinched it for you?"

"Kind of. But, you know, I used to be an alien to you until you came into my world. You make me feel so… special."

"I'm glad you think of it like that," I said. Nikki leaned in closer to me and smiled.

"Why don't you show me how glad you are?" she asked. I drew her closer and started kissing her on the lips. She took off her bra and kissed me some more. I rolled on top of her and kissed her tenderly on neck for a while and she responded by rolling me back over and kissing me in the same area. But, when I looked back out at the door, I saw Celeste standing there… in her underwear.

"Celeste?!" I said. Nikki immediately stopped kissing me and looked up before the two of us sat upright, blushing. Nikki covered her breasts with her arms.

"Can you not knock?!" Nikki said, frustrated.

"Forgive me. But, it got a bit lonely out there. And cold. I don't even understand how it can get cold for me, seeing as I am from a frozen planet," Celeste said.

"Then why are you in your underwear?" I asked. Celeste just gave me a smile. I noticed that her panties were completely wet.

"My underside has become lubricated. I yearned to be touched."

"Wait, what?"

"Nicole told me that your sexual capacity is exceptional. I wish to aid her in bringing you pleasure," Celeste replied, taking off her underwear. I felt my pants getting tight.

"Uh… uh, OK?" I replied. Celeste kneeled on the ground in front of my pants.

"Nicole, shall we tame this vicious beast together?" Celeste asked Nikki. A smile crept onto Nikki's face.

"Oh, hell yeah," she said, kneeling down with Celeste.

"How big is his sex organ, if I may ask?"

"It's HUGE. Prepare to be amazed," Nikki said, before my boner popped out. Celeste's jaw dropped in amazement.

"Your penis is enormous! Some of the other aliens I have encountered don't have penises this big!" Celeste said. She began stroking it tenderly, making me moan in ecstasy.

"You look like you're enjoying it, Max," Nikki said. I nodded in reply.

"What do I do now, Nicole?" Celeste asked.

"Suck it."

"I do not understand."

"Put your mouth around it," Nikki said. Celeste did what Nikki said and put her mouth around the head of my dick. Her mouth felt warm compared to her skin. It felt silky and smooth too.

"Now move your head up and down." Nikki grabbed Celeste's head and helped guide Celeste. She deep throated my dick without hesitation and twirled it around in her mouth a few times. Without warning, I came in her mouth. Celeste licked the hot, sticky cum off her lips and gave me a sultry smile.

"I'm impressed. But, I'm not done yet," Celeste said. She started to climb on top of me.

"Wait, Celeste! Don't do that just yet! Put your tits around it first," Nikki said.

"My… tits?"

"Yeah, your boobs," Nikki said, fondling her own boobs to show Celeste what she meant.

"You mean… my breasts? Why would I wrap them around his penis?"

"Trust me, it'll feel really good. Move them up and down when you do."

"Alright then," Celeste said. She wrapped her tits and started moving them up and down. Celeste started to moan in pleasure like I was.

"By the rings of Tavi 5! Such magnificence! Such stamina!"

"It feels great, right?" Nikki asked.

"Yes! I've never felt such a feeling before!"

"You like it?" I asked.

"I love it! But I must have more!" Celeste squealed. I put my hands on her head and made her suck my dick as she gave me a titjob. Nikki took advantage of Celeste's vulnerable position and dove under her legs. She began licking Celeste's pussy, which got her attention.

"Nicole! What are you doing?!" she yelped.

"I'm getting you ready. Just keep calm," Nikki responded before resuming her lickfest on Celeste's pussy. After a while, Celeste completely lost it.

"I cannot take it anymore! I must have this inside me!" Celeste yelled, getting on top of me and shoving my dick into her pussy.

"Oh, yes! Oh, it feels SO GOOD! More! I must have more!"

"I've got just the thing," Nikki said, rummaging through a drawer. As she looked through it, Celeste began speeding up.

"Maxwell of Earth, you spoil me with this massive rod! Your reputation is well received!" Celeste said as I fucked her. After a while, Nikki held up a strap-on.

"I thought this would come in handy at some point," Nikki said.

"Is that?" I asked.

"Yup, the strap-on I took from Audrey."

"I thought you got rid of that…"

"What exactly is that for?" Celeste asked.

"It's so me and Max can both nail you," Nikki said, putting the toy on.

"I see! So, it is a synthetic penis!"

"Yeah… I guess so," Nikki said. Celeste spread her ass for Nikki.

"Then go on and put it in my anus!" Celeste said. Nikki did as she asked and stuck the toy in Celeste's ass, making her squeal in delight. Both me and Nikki nailed Celeste harder and harder, her pussy getting wetter by the moment.

"You enjoying this, Luv-in-da-ass?" I asked.

"It is Luvendass! And I LOVE this! Please, fornicate… I mean, fuck me some more!" Celeste yelled.

"Nik, let's switch positions."

"OK," Nikki replied. I mounted Celeste doggystyle while Nikki laid underneath. I stuck my dick in Celeste's ass while Nikki stuck the strap-on in her pussy and we resumed fucking her. Her ecstatic moans got more and more intense and her pussy was literally flooding with her pussy juices. It was making a mess on my bed.

"Jeez, Celeste! Your pussy juices are leaking too much! You're making a mess!" I said.

"Forgive me, Maxwell. But, your penis is making my vagina discharge fluids! If I was on Bishi, the 2-foot tall locals would swarm me and want every drop!" Celeste said, gasping deeply.

"They must… really like moisture… huh?" Nikki asked.

"They do…"

"So, you've had sex with other aliens?" I asked.

"Only… a few times. For… research," Celeste replied.

"And how would you 'research' a human?"

"Your strength is breathtaking! Your penis has a feeling that vexes me to the core of my loins! So, as you earthlings would say: You are the best fuck of my life. How would you research me?"

"You may be cold on the outside, but you are so WARM on the inside!" I said, thrusting deeper.

"Ditto! You are so awesome, Celeste!" Nikki replied. I turned Celeste over and put my dick back into her pussy as she sat up. Nikki took her ass again. Her pussy juices were now spilling out like a waterfall. My bed sheets were now soaking wet, but I didn't care about that right now. I put my head between Celeste's tits and motor boated them wildly. Celeste moaned loudly and wrapped her legs around me, making me thrust further inside. I felt myself about to explode.

"You are about to ejaculate, are you not? Do it inside me!" Celeste said.

"A-are you sure?" I asked.

"I'm on a pregnancy pill. Go right ahead."

"OK, here it comes!" I yelled before blowing my load inside of Celeste's pussy, making her scream with excitement.

"Yes! Don't stop!" Celeste yelled. I pulled out and sprayed the rest all over Nikki and Celeste's faces before I collapsed onto the wet bed along with Celeste and Nikki.

"Awesome…" Nikki said.

"Yeah…" I replied.

"You two are very energetic. I must say, I've never had sex like that before," Celeste said.

"I guess we can cross 'Have a threesome with an alien' off our bucket list, right, Max?" Nikki asked.

"I don't remember us ever having that on our bucket list," I replied. Celeste got up and stretched a bit before sitting back down on the bed.

"You two were right. I guess there is no hurry to get back home…" Celeste said.

"I'm glad. Well, I guess I'll start washing the sheets."

"But, where are we gonna sleep?" Nikki asked.

"We can use the fold-out bed in the couch for tonight," I said.

After I put the sheets in the washer, I found Nikki and Celeste on the couch already. I snuggled in between them and held them both.

"Maxwell?" Celeste said.

"Yeah?"

"I apologize if I lost my composure. You just… do things to me."

"It's not a problem, Celeste."

"I am grateful to be friends with you and Nicole."

"And we're grateful that you're our friend too," Nikki replied. And with that, the three of us drifted off to sleep together.

The End


	9. Chapter 8: Adventures in Babysitting

HuniePop

Chapter 8: Adventures in Babysitting

It was just any regular old day at Nutmeg Café. Me, serving coffee to customers. There was just one thing that was different. My girlfriend, Nikki, wasn't here today with me. She was out of town on a trip with Audrey. Granted, I did go places with her. There was the video game convention a few months ago. And after that, we went for a walk on the beach together… and met an alien. But, this trip was just so Nikki could enjoy some "girl time" with Audrey. I had to admit, it DID get a little lonely without her around. My friend, Tiffany, came by later on to see me, but she noticed I was a bit down.

"Hey, what's shakin' bacon? You look upset with something," she said.

"Well, Nikki's out of town with Audrey for some 'girl time'. It's been getting kind of lonely without her," I replied.

"You get really lonely when she's not here often?"

"Yeah. So, how are things with you and your mom?"

"They've been great! We're actually spending tonight with each other!" Tiffany said, beaming.

"That's great!" I said. Tiffany's phone suddenly went off and she answered it.

"Hello? Oh, hey, Kyanna! I'm good, how 'bout you? Uh huh? Oh, I can't tonight, I already have plans with my mom. I'm so sorry," Tiffany said.

"What's wrong?"

"Kyanna wants me to babysit Philip. Tonight. I can't do it," Tiffany whispered over to me.

"I can. I've got no plans tonight," I said. Tiffany smiled.

"Hey, Kyanna? Max is her with me right now. He says that he can fill in for me. Tonight from 7 to 8:45?" I gave her a nod. "Yep, he'll be there. OK, great! Thanks, Kiki! Yeah, I will! Bye!" Tiffany said before hanging up and giving me a big smile.

"So?"

"You're a true lifesaver, you know that?"

"Well, I do what I can to help," I replied. Tiffany just gave me a big hug.

"I owe you two, now. I'll pay you back somehow, OK?"

"Don't worry about it," I said.

"I'm serious! I'll find a way to pay you back, I promise," Tiffany said.

"Well, I'll take your word for it. I guess I'll see you around?"

"Sure!"

"Well, tell your mom I said 'Hi'."

"OK, I will!" Tiffany said. After work, I got my stuff ready to go at home. My cat, Momo, was watching me as I packed.

"Master, where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm babysitting tonight," I answered.

"But, wouldn't sitting on the baby hurt it?" Momo said. I couldn't help but snicker.

"No, I'm not actually going to sit on a baby. It just means I'm going to watch someone's kid for them."

"Oh."

"Look, I'm going to be gone for a few hours, so if you get hungry, there's some food in the fridge."

"OK, Master. Kisses!" Momo said, giving me a peck on the cheek.

"I'll see you later," I replied as I left. It took me a few minutes to arrive at Kyanna's apartment. I took a look at my watch. It read 6:50, right on schedule. I gave a light knock on the door and waited. I expected that Kyanna was going to answer. Instead, a tall dark-brown haired girl answered. Her hair was in a ponytail, she had a bandana which looked more like a hairband with the way it was tied and she had golden hoop earrings. She was wearing a blue flannel shirt over a white bra with her midriff exposed and white jeans. Her lips were crimson red and her fingernails were really long and drumming along the frame of the doorway. I cleared my throat and spoke up.

"Um, hey. I-is Kyanna here?" I asked. The girl literally grabbed me by the throat and whispered into my ear in a pissed-off tone.

"What do you want with her? We aren't interested in whatever you're selling, so beat it!" she said.

"W-what? No! I'm a friend of hers! She asked me to watch Philip tonight!" I answered in a panicked voice. Jeez, this girl's nails felt like they were going to rip my throat out!

"Nora? What's going on?" Kyanna said, Philip in her arms. The girl turned to her.

"Just another scammer. I got him, don't worry about it," the girl said, barely releasing her grip on me. Kyanna's eyes widened when she saw me.

"Max, hey!" she said, making the other girl release her grip on me. "This isn't a scammer, Nora! This is my friend's boyfriend, Max!" Nora raised an eyebrow.

"Which friend?"

"Nikki Ann-Marie."

"The blue-haired nerd?"

"Yup! That's the one! He's supposed to fill on for Tiffany tonight. She couldn't make it. Here, Max, let's get you cleaned up," Kyanna said, leading me to the kitchen. She put some wipes under my chin where Nora had choked me.

"So, is that your sister?" I asked, weakly.

"Cousin. Damn, she really did a number on your neck. Listen, I am so sorry about Nora. When she found out about the man who knocked me up and left me with Philip, her attitude towards strangers got worse," Kyanna said.

"Tell me YOU wouldn't want to kick his ass for all that he did to you?!" Nora yelled from the living room.

"I would! But, I wouldn't choke a guy I knew as a FRIEND!" Kyanna yelled back.

"I didn't know him! If you told me that he was coming, I wouldn't have choked him!"

"Seriously, when was the last time she clipped her nails?" I asked, rubbing my neck.

"I HEARD THAT!" Nora yelled.

"Well, it's true Nora! You need to cut your fingernails!" Kyanna said.

"Look, it's not a problem. So, what do you need me to do?"

"Well, you know, basic babysitting stuff. Just until I get back."

"I can handle that. But, is SHE staying here with me?" I said, pointing at Nora, who was busy filing her nails.

"Yeah, but I'm sure she'll warm up to ya! I gotta go now. See ya!" Kyanna said, grabbing her purse. She kissed Philip on the forehead.

"You be good for Max, OK, Philly?" Kyanna whispered into her son's ear. The baby cooed and Kyanna took off, giving her cousin a wave goodbye as she headed out the door. The next hour went really smoothly. Philip barely caused any problems the entire time that I was there and it was really fun to play with him. Still, I couldn't help but feel like Nora's eyes were burning their way into my mind as the night went on. Philip finally fell asleep around 8:40 and I placed him in his crib. When I exited his room, I was greeted by Nora again.

"Uh, hey," I said. She just stared at me.

"Look, I get it, you don't like me."

"I never said that," Nora replied.

"Well, actions speak louder than words," I said. Nora just gave me a cheeky smile and started unbuttoning my shirt.

"I practically grew up on the streets slingin' rock to get by. It was a hard life back then."

"And now?"

"I work as a hotel maid," Nora answered as she finished undoing my shirt.

"That must be a good job these days…" I said, sweating uncontrollably. Nora gave me a sultry smile and dragged me in closer to her.

"Mmm, your chest is well-toned there, big boy. And you smell nice. Were you trying to impress my cousin?"

"Wh-what?! No! I just-" I started to say. But Nora put a finger over my mouth.

"Hush now. Put that mouth of yours to better use," she said, shoving my head between her tits. Even if it was meant to feel good, it felt more like she was suffocating me. Kyanna walked in just as Nora began kissing my head.

"Nora?! What are you doing?!" she said. Nora looked up and blushed before smiling.

"I'm givin' Goody Two-Shoes his reward," Nora replied, shaking her tits around my face. Kyanna stormed over and pried Nora off of me. I gasped deeply for air.

"What the hell were you trying to do?! Suffocate him?" Kyanna said, frustrated. As I was rubbing my neck, Nora grabbed both me and Kyanna, carried us into the bedroom, and plopped us onto the bed. She took off her bra and wiggled her tits around.

"Whaddya think, dumplin'? They big enough for ya?" Nora asked.

"NORA! PUT YOUR GODDAMN BRA BACK ON! THIS IS HIGHLY INAPPROPRIATE!" Kyanna yelled. Nora just gave her an evil smile and grabbed her.

"Hey, middleweight!" Nora said to me. I turned to face the two of them.

"Feast your eyes!" Nora pulled Kyanna's shirt and bra down to reveal her double-D breasts. I immediately turned away and closed my eyes. But Nora grabbed my head and forced my eyes open.

"Nora! Why are you doing this?!" I asked.

"Well, Kyanna has to pay you for a job well done. So, take your reward!" Nora said, shoving my head between Kyanna's boobs. Even though it felt so soft, it didn't feel right. I never thought of Kyanna like this. Ever. But, my own body didn't feel the same. My pants began to rise and Kyanna felt the raging hard-on she and her cousin were giving me.

"Oooh, you are so ready, aren't you, big boy?" Nora said, kissing me tenderly. As if to interrupt the moment, Nora's phone went off. She wasn't happy.

"Oh, for the love of… Can I not get some alone time with anyone?!" she yelled as she answered her phone. I looked back up at Kyanna, who was madly blushing. She lowered her head down to me.

"Kyanna, I swear, I never wanted to-" I started. But Kyanna put a finger over my mouth.

"I know. But, Nora's right. I need to pay you back somehow. It's been a while. I'm… nervous. But, I'm excited. So, you can have your way with me and Nora tonight," Kiki whispered, smiling. I smiled back at her. Nora finally hung up the phone and took a deep breath.

"Just my boss talking to me about next week's schedule. Sorry about that," Nora said. She saw me and Kyanna smiling at each other.

"Oh, you two are SO ready, aren't you?" she said, grabbing Kyanna's tits from behind. Kyanna gave her cousin a sultry smile.

"Fuck yeah, we're ready," Kyanna said. Kyanna got up and took off all of her clothes, as did Nora.

"You like what you see?" Nora asked. I nodded a bit. Both girls knelt down and started undoing my pants. My dick burst out of my pants, which amazed both girls.

"Oh my god. It's… so big," Kyanna said, stroking it a bit.

"I'm impressed…" Nora replied, wrapping her tits around one side of my dick, while Kyanna took the other side with her own tits. Both girls started moving their tits up and down the base of my dick, making me moan in pleasure.

"You enjoying this, big boy?" Nora asked.

"Y-yeah," I replied, weakly.

"It's gonna get better, starting now," Kyanna said, putting her mouth around the head and deep throating the entire thing.

"Kiki! I wanted to do that first!" Nora whined. Kiki just gave her a smug look and continued sucking my dick. It felt so smooth inside of her mouth, all silky. Nora impatiently shoved Kyanna away and swallowed the entire thing right to the balls. She gagged a little with how deep into her throat it went. I was a bit amazed, to be honest. But Nora wasn't easing up. Kyanna rushed to her cousin's aid and made her pull out.

"Nora, what are you trying to do? Choke yourself?" Kyanna asked. Nora just smiled and licked her lips as she jacked me off.

"Every inch of this savory cock needs to be enjoyed, cuz. We shouldn't let any of that thick spunk go to waste when he's ready," Nora said. She then gave me a smug look.

"So, who's gonna be the first to ride you, stud?"

"I think… Kyanna should go first. This is her home, after all," I replied. Nora just pouted.

"Don't worry. There's enough for both of us, cuz," Kyanna said, getting on top of me. She slid my dick into her already wet pussy. She began bouncing on top of my dick, her pace getting faster with every moan. She looked at me with a sultry smile and stuck her tits in my face.

"Go ahead and suck on 'em. You need milk to grow up big and strong, big boy," Kyanna said. I did as she asked and started sucking her tits. They tasted really good. But she was probably pass the stage where her breasts no longer produced milk. She began bouncing her ass on top of me. She moaned with ecstasy as I fucked her pussy and sucked her tits. Nora shoved Kyanna aside and sat on top of my face. I knew exactly what she wanted. I stuck my tongue into her pussy and started licking. Kyanna started pumping faster and Nora started kissing her as I licked her. After a while, Nora pushed Kyanna off of my dick and sat in the reverse cowgirl position.

"It's my turn, stud," Nora said. She slammed down on me with so much unrelenting force, it felt like she broke my hips. Damn, she was strong. But, her pussy was comfortable enough to fuck. Kyanna got behind me and rested my head on her tits. They felt soft like a pillow.

"You feel good there, baby?" Kyanna asked.

"Yeah," I replied as Nora slammed down hard on me again.

"Nora, can't you go a little easy on him? He may be tough, but he's still a human."

"He can handle it. Right, hotstuff?" Nora asked. I immediately got up and put Nora in the doggystyle position and rammed deep and hard into her pussy. She screamed in ecstasy.

"Yeah! Yeah! Fuck me harder! That's a good boy!" Nora screamed.

"Keep it down a little! Philip is sleeping!" I said as I fucked her.

"I'm sorry. You just feel so good! I love a man who takes charge!"

"I think she needs a bit more sweetness, hon," Kyanna said to me. I took my dick out of Nora's pussy and stuck it into her ass. Nora covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream but I could tell that she loved it.

"How's this feel, babe?"

"It feels so fucking good! Don't stop!"

"My, my, aren't you a bold one?" Kyanna said. I fucked Nora harder and harder, making her pussy spill juices. After a while, I pulled out of Nora. She gasped heavily as she laid down on the bed.

"You almost ready to blow?" Kyanna asked. I picked her up as if to answer her and stuck my dick into her ass. She squealed a bit, but I went further inside of her.

"You OK?" I asked. Kyanna just kissed me tenderly on the lips.

"Fuck me," she whispered when she withdrew from the kiss. I smiled and started thrusting inside of her. She moaned with pleasure as I fucked her. Nora snuck up behind me rubbed her tits against my back. Every thrust inside of Kyanna made me want to go faster and I didn't hesitate in doing so. I turned my head around and kissed Nora tenderly on the lips as I fucked her cousin. After a while, I pulled out of Kyanna and sprayed hot cum all over the two of them. Kyanna and Nora both collapsed onto the bed and I started putting on my clothes,

"Oh, my god. That was intense…" Nora said.

"You know, if I had known that you were this good, I would've done it with you sooner," Kyanna said.

"Well, I'm glad you two think so," I replied. Kyanna came over to me and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks so much for all your help," she said as she slipped a $20 bill into my shirt pocket.

"Kyanna, that's too generous of you."

"Shut up and take it, stud," Nora said.

"I'll call you if Tiffany can't babysit again, OK?" Kiki said.

"Sounds good to me. Well, you two have a good night," I replied as I left. Both cousins hugged me goodbye before I made my way home.

The End


	10. Chapter 9: Cracklin' Like Bacon

HuniePop

Chapter 9: Crackling like Bacon

Boredom's a bitch. I was just laying on my bed today, looking up at the ceiling. My cat, Momo, saw me laying there and rubbed up against my leg.

"Master, are you feeling OK?" she asked. I smiled and petted her on the head.

"I'm fine. I just miss Nikki. A lot," I said.

"I'm sure she misses you too, Master."

"You always know what to say, don't you?"

"Mmhmm! Yep, yep, yep!" Momo replied, smiling at me. My phone suddenly buzzed, which scared Momo. She hissed and wrapped herself around me.

"Momo, it's just my phone," I said, muffled by Momo's body.

"Master, your phone is scary! I was afraid that it would spit out a monster!" I just rolled my eyes and pried her off and picked up my phone. There was a message from Tiffany on it.

"It's Tiffany! What's up with her?" I asked myself.

"Max! I need your help with something! Are you available to help?" the message read. I typed back: "Sure! I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Momo, I'm gonna be gone for a few minutes. Can you handle being here by yourself?" I asked.

"Master, you know I can handle being alone! You go help Tiffany, I'll hold down the house!" Momo replied.

"Uh, I think you mean 'hold down the fort', Momo."

"But, we live in an apartment…"

"Momo, you are silly sometimes," I replied. I gave her a kiss on the head and headed over to Tiffany's apartment as fast as I could. I knocked on the door and heard a bit of stuff crashing inside.

"Ow! Hold on a minute! I'll be there in a minute!" Tiffany yelled from inside. After a few minutes, Tiffany answered the door. Her hair was a complete mess and half of her shirt was off and was covered in sugar and syrup.

"What's shakin' bacon?" Tiffany said, doing her best to smile.

"Are you OK? It looks like you ran through a bakery shop," I said.

"Yeah, I was just getting stuff ready for tonight."

"Uh huh. Oh, and one of your nips are showing," I said. Tiffany looked down and saw that part of her shirt was off and her boob was showing. She immediately covered up, her face turning bright red.

"Thanks… for pointing that out real fast," she said, embarrassed. She invited me into her apartment and brought me over to the table. She went into the kitchen and brought a small cake back to me.

"A cake? What's the occasion?" I asked.

"I wanted to try out baking, even though it's not really my expertise," Tiffany said. She cut out a piece and put it on a plate for me. I took a small bite of it.

"Mmm, it's good! Could use a little less sugar and a bit more cocoa, but this isn't bad for your first time," I said. Tiffany gave me a smile.

"I'm glad you think so! I was hoping that I would do OK for my first try."

"Was this all you wanted me to do?"

"Well, no, not really. I actually wanted to talk to you," Tiffany said, walking into her living room and sitting on the couch. She patted the cushion beside her, motioning me to sit beside her. I did just that.

"You know, a lot of weird things have been happening ever since you've been with Nikki. First, Nikki's more approachable than she ever was before. Then, you got me and my mom back together. And now, Audrey's been acting a lot nicer. What exactly is your secret?" she asked. I rubbed the back of my head.

"Eh, it's a long story…" I said.

"Actually, my mom mentioned you once when I was out with her. She said she was really thankful you came into our lives. She actually put emphasis on 'came' for some odd reason." I immediately cringed. Don't tell me Jessie actually TOLD her about that night.

"Uh, uh, I actually met her once when I was out with Nikki. She was really sweet," I said.

"Yeah, but, she said you actually encouraged her to talk to me again. How did you manage to do that?"

"Oh, you know, Nikki and I sat down with her and talked with her. Pretty much what you would expect," I said.

"Wait a minute… YOU HAD SEX WITH HER, DIDN'T YOU?!" Tiffany yelled.

"NO!" I lied. Tiffany sprang up off the couch and paced around the room.

"Oh, my God, it makes total sense now! She actually had sex with you! My own fucking mom and my friend had sex! She hasn't changed at all! I don't believe this!" she said, clearly pissed off.

"Look, yes! I had sex with your mom! But, it was because Audrey dared me to do it! And if I didn't do it, I had to break up with Nikki! You can call Nikki or Audrey, they'll tell you it's true!" I said.

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah! It wasn't like she seduced me into doing it with her."

"Really?"

"Tiff, you're my friend. I would never do anything like that to you. I didn't want to risk losing Nikki, but I didn't want to have sex with your mom since I knew it would hurt your feelings and any chance of her coming back to you," I said, holding her hands. Tiffany looked me in the eyes, even though she still had a frustrated look. Her face was inches away from mine. And then, straight out of nowhere… she kissed me. Just straight up kissed me. There was no warning, no hint, nothing. When she broke out of the kiss, she hugged me.

"Why?" I asked.

"You're right. I shouldn't have overreacted like that with you. You are a good friend," Tiffany said, tears streaming down her face. I ran my fingers through her hair, gently rubbing her head.

"I'm sorry that I kept it a secret from you."

"Max… I need to tell you something," Tiffany said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I… might've… done some intimate things with my mom two nights ago!"

"What?"

"She… wanted to try something new with me. She used some of her toys on me and… it felt good. I feel so ashamed," Tiffany said. I suddenly dawned on me what she was talking about.

"You had sex with her?" I asked.

"Yeah…"

"Well, you don't have to be ashamed. Let me show you that it's not that bad," I said, putting my arms around her and kissing her again. Tiffany returned the kiss as I carried her into her bedroom and putting her on the bed. She withdrew from the kiss and started taking off her clothes.

"I guess this is my way of saying thanks for all the times you've helped me," Tiffany said, her bra dropping to the floor. She grabbed my head and put my mouth on her nipple. I started sucking on it and I added to it by diving my fingers beneath Tiffany's panties and rubbing her pussy. She squealed with passion.

"Hey, who gave you permission to explore down there?!" she said, excitedly. She sat down on the bed as I continued fingering her before I took her panties off and started licking her pussy. She began to moan in ecstasy.

"Ahhh. You know, my mom actually persuaded me the same way. I don't know why, it just feels so good," Tiffany said between breaths.

"You're a dirty girl, aren't you?" I said.

"S-shut up and put that mouth to better use, sexy…" Tiffany replied, shoving my head back in between her legs. I stuck my whole tongue deep into her pussy, which made her whole body tense up.

"Are you OK?"

"Shut up and take those pants off," Tiffany said, yanking down my pants and exposing my dick. Tiffany seemed rather impressed with what she saw.

"I can see why my mom liked you. This thing is MASSIVE!"

"T-Tiffany, you've never acted like this before. Are you sure you want to go through with this?" I asked. Tiffany just put a finger on my mouth and stroked my dick.

"Just relax and go with it. You've handled Nikki. There should be no reason why you can't handle me," she said. She put her whole mouth around my cock and started sucking it. Even though she probably never did this sort of thing before, she sucked me off like a professional slut. I sat down on the bed as Tiffany continued to suck my dick. After a few minutes, she got up and spread her pussy lips and inserted my dick into her pussy.

"Oh, my god. It feels so good…" Tiffany said as she bounced on top of me.

"Tiff, you're going it a bit rough there. Take it a bit easier," I said. Tiffany wrapped her arms around me and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Shut up and fuck me, big guy," she said. I wrapped my arms around her, sucked her tits, and began to fuck her harder, making her moan with pleasure. She felt incredibly warm and moist inside and I felt completely lost in her.

"God, you are so soft," I said lightly.

"Am I? I'm glad you think so," Tiffany replied. I pulled out and turned Tiffany over, putting her in the doggystyle position. Tiffany couldn't help but wave her ass invitingly.

"Come over here and fuck me like a good boy. Uh, that's something my mom would say, right?"

"I suppose so," I replied as I scooted over to her. My dick was inches away from her pussy and I put my hands on her ass.

"Stop teasing me. Nail me. RIGHT NOW!" Tiffany said. I rammed deep into her pussy and grabbed her pigtails as I fucked her. She screamed in ecstasy.

"T-Tiff, am I going too rough on you?"

"No, you're doing just fine. Keep going!" I did as she commanded and rammed her harder. Her pussy was practically dripping wet and her moans made me want to go faster. I sped up and shoved my dick further into her pussy, a lot of moans coming from Tiffany. After a while, I stopped, but I didn't pull out of Tiffany's clit. She looked back at me and smiled.

"You feeling worn out a bit there?" she asked.

"Just give me a sec," I replied. Tiffany began to wriggle her butt while I was still inside of her.

"You know, your dick fits so snuggly inside of my pussy."

"Yeah, I know. But… I bet there's somewhere else where it'll fit snuggly," I said, before picking her up and holding her by her thighs.

"Max? Wh-what are you doing?" Tiffany asked. I started pushing my dick lightly against Tiffany's ass.

"Wait, no! That's not gonna fit!"

"It's OK. We'll take it nice and slow," I replied. I slowly pushed my dick into her ass, making her scream with delight. When her ass reached the base, her head went a bit limp. I got a bit worried.

"Tiff? You OK?" Tiffany looked back at me with a sultry look and smiled.

"Keep going. Fuck my ass like the big boy you are!" she yelled. I did as she wanted and rammed deep into her ass. Her pussy was overflowing with juices and she was literally drunk on the anal pounding that I was giving her.

"Oh, yeah! Give it to me, you big hunk!" Tiffany yelled as I fucked her ass. I sped up and fucked her harder with every moan she made. I felt myself about to reach my limit. Tiffany could feel it too.

"You're about to cum, aren't ya, bacon?" I nodded in response.

"Let it all out! Give it to me!" Tiffany yelled. I immediately pulled out and sprayed hot jizz all over her chest and face. Tiffany fell backward onto the bed and I laid beside her.

"Wow. You are amazing, bacon. I never thought you were so… sexy."

"Listen, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about me and your mother having sex," I said as I got dressed.

"We're pass that now. Just don't worry about the rest. But, that was pretty awesome to do it with someone who wasn't a complete douche," Tiffany replied.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Absolutely. You have a great night, OK?"

"Actually, before I go, why do you always call me 'bacon'?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious? You're sizzlin' hot and you crackle like bacon," Tiffany replied, giving me a wink. I chuckled a bit and kissed her forehead before I left for home. Momo was sleeping in her bed when I got home. As I entered my room, my phone buzzed. A message from Nikki showed up with a picture of her and Audrey waving. I smiled at what the message said: "Hope you are doin' OK! Miss u so much!"

The End

 **Hi guys! I'm sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I'm also sorry if it looks like I rushed it. Expect some more really soon!**


	11. Chapter 10: I Love Dark Chocolate

HuniePop

Chapter 10: I Love Dark Chocolate

It was just another regular day at Nutmeg Café. It was almost time for me and my girlfriend, Nikki, to go home. Nikki had a rather rough day today. There was some idiot who spilled his coffee all over Nikki. Then there was a slight mix-up between two orders. Yep, a lot of stupid stuff always happens at work. All Nikki wanted to do was go home and just relax. I tried talking to her to cheer her up as we prepared to leave.

"Hey, hon'?" I said.

"Yeah?" Nikki replied.

"I know today was rough, but we can just chill out when we get home."

"Sure." On our way out the door, a cheerful voice rang out.

"Excuse me, miss!" Both me and Nikki turned and saw a black woman sitting at the far end of the bar. She had curls mixed in with an afro and had a light blue outfit with a white scarf and white gloves. Except they didn't go any farther than her palms.

"Yeah?" Nikki answered.

"I've been here for a while now. I'm still waiting to be helped."

"Oh… yeeeeaaahhh. So, my shift just ended. I'm pretty much out the door already. Ummmm, I think someone else should be in any minute."

"I'm just looking to get a cappuccino. It only takes a second," the girl replied.

"I meeeaann… it's more than a second. Sooooo…" Nikki replied.

"It's OK, Nikki, I'll take care of it," I said, walking over to the coffee machine. Nikki went on ahead outside as I served the girl her cappuccino and made two for me and Nikki.

"My girlfriend had a pretty rough day today. Sorry about that," I said.

"It's no problem. Thanks for helping me out. I'm sure your GF appreciates that, too," the girl replied.

"Hey, your outfit looks really nice. Are you, like, a stewardess or something?"

"Yeah! I'm a flight attendant for Tropica Airlines. I'm Lola Rembrite," the girl said, extending her hand. I reached out and shook Lola's hand.

"I'm Max. It's a pleasure to meet you, Lola. The blunette's name is Nikki. She's usually in a good mood. It was just… less good today," I said. Lola giggled.

"Well, she most certainly made a good choice for her boyfriend."

"I guess so," I replied.

"So, answer me something, will I see you again? You seem like a cool guy to hang around," Lola asked.

"If it's OK with your schedule and mine, sure."

"Then in that case…" Lola replied, grabbing my cup and writing something on it. When she gave it back to me, I saw that it had her name and number on it, which gave me a weird sense of déjà vu. Lola looked down at her watch and then grabbed her bag.

"I gotta go. But, before I do, I should pay for my drink."

"Don't worry about that. It's on the house," I replied.

"Aw, you're so nice. Well, I guess I'll see you around, cutie," Lola said. She walked over to me and "booped" my nose before she took off. After that, Nikki and I headed on our way back to my apartment to just sit back and relax. The next couple of days were pretty nice, getting to know Lola. We learned that she actually knew Jessie, she was great at sports, and she was pretty good at cooking. But, as those days went on, I couldn't help but feel that Lola was constantly flirting with me. On Friday, me and Nikki were both lying on the bed, looking up at the ceiling, as you do when you're bored.

"Hey, Nikki, I have a question," I said.

"What's up?" she replied.

"When we had that little threesome with Celeste, did you feel nervous or curious?"

"I felt a little nervous. I mean, she's an ALIEN. We didn't know what her reproductive system was gonna be like."

"True," I replied. My phone suddenly went off. I picked it up and saw a text from Lola on it. But all that was in the message was a picture of Lola in an apron. The text read, "Hey, you! I need some help with this baking. Could you spare a few minutes to help?" I noticed that Nikki was peeking over my shoulder. She was smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"You should go help her," Nikki said.

"Nik, no. I just want to spend the rest of the day with you."

"You're gonna leave a nice girl to work by herself? I think it's her way of saying thank you."

"I guess you're right," I said. I texted Lola back, "Sure, I'll be there."

"You don't need to dedicate yourself to me. I mean, I appreciate it and all, but you need to branch out a bit," Nikki said.

"You'll always be my love. Remember that." I kissed Nikki and headed over to Lola's apartment. She greeted me at the door wearing an apron. There was a bowl of batter on the counter next to a cupcake tray.

"Hey, handsome! I'm glad that you could make it," Lola said.

"Well, I can't say no to a woman in need," I replied. Wait, does she have that sultry type of look in her eye?

"Come on in then," Lola said, gesturing for me to come in. I did so and took a look around her hallway before heading into the kitchen.

"Cupcakes, huh?"

"Yup. You have any experience in cooking?"

"Well, I made some scrambled eggs for my girlfriend one time. And then there was that time I made a surprise cake for a friend of mine. Do those count?" I joked. Lola giggled a little bit.

"Yes, those count. Now then… I got the batter for the cupcakes themselves. All I need now is the icing. I need some butter and milk. Could you grab those for me from the fridge, please?" Lola asked, batting her eyelashes at me.

"Sure," I replied. I went over to the refrigerator and grabbed the milk and butter. But when I turned back to Lola, I nearly dropped the things in my hands. Lola wasn't wearing anything except apron. No underwear. No bra. Nothing. Just the apron. Lola looked back at me and smiled.

"Like what you see?" Lola asked. I swallowed hard.

"Eh, Lola, why are you only wearing an apron and nothing else?" I asked. Lola walked over to me and put her hands on my chest.

"Let's just say that a friend of mine told me a little bit about you and your… sexual nature."

"Who the hell would-?" The answer suddenly hit me out of nowhere. Jessie.

"Jessie told you about that?" I asked.

"Well, she can't stay out of trouble, y'know?" Lola replied, reaching into my pants and stroking my dick.

"W-what else did she tell you?"

"That you have a huge dick. And you're really sweet."

"Figures," I mumbled. Lola twirled around and stood in her bedroom doorway, beckoning me with a finger. I put the milk and butter back in the fridge and followed her into her bedroom. She threw off the apron and got on top of me, taking off my shirt and kissing me passionately on my chest and lips. She looked up at me with seductive eyes.

"You've never done it with an ebony girl, have you?" Lola asked.

"I guess not. NO," I replied. Lola leaned in closer and whispered into my ear.

"Well, we're gonna change that right…now," she replied as she started stroking my dick again. She moved down further and completely removed my pants before sucking my dick. Her mouth felt so smooth and her tongue twirled around my dick. I moaned in ecstasy as Lola continued sucking me off. After a while she wrapped her tits around the shaft and started moving up and down.

"You enjoying this?" Lola asked.

"Yeah," I replied. As she continued giving me a titjob, I completely lost it. I grabbed her head and shoved my dick deep into her throat. I didn't know what came over me, but I couldn't think about it until I came in her mouth. I fell backwards, as did Lola, who was coughing up the cum I dumped into her mouth. She started inching towards me.

"L-Lola, I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me! I just…" I started to say. Lola gently put a finger over my mouth.

"Don't be sorry. I love a man who takes charge," Lola replied, climbing on top of me.

"Oh, you do?"

"Yeah. It makes me feel so… horny." I felt my boner pop up… right into Lola's pussy lips. She squealed when she felt it and looked back between her legs.

"Oooooh, looks like your lil' bro wants some action. What're you gonna do now?" Lola asked. I just smiled at her.

"I think you and I both know what," I replied, sliding my dick into her pussy. Lola let out a moan of pleasure as I slid further into her.

"Omigosh… it feels so big," Lola said. I continued to pump my hips and thrust deep and hard into her pussy. She yelped with ecstasy as I fucked her. My first chocolate pussy… and it felt like heaven.

"God, Lola, you feel so good."

"Do I? Well, I'm glad you're honest." She turned herself around into the reverse cowgirl position and bounced her ass up and down. I put my hands on her ass and let her guide them as she bounced on top of my dick.

"Your ass is so nice and round, Lola," I said.

"Is it? Do you wanna spank dat ass?" she asked. I gave her a wicked look and spanked her hard on her left cheek.

"Oh, fuck! Baby, you are amazing! Keep going" Lola said. I got up and put Lola in the doggystyle position and held her tits from behind as I fucked her. Her pussy was dripping wet and I couldn't hold myself back. I repeatedly spanked her ass as I thrusted inside her. Her moans were becoming more ecstatic and I felt myself getting closer to my limit. Lola could feel it too.

"You almost ready to dump that hot load, sexy?"

"It would be a shame to let that perfect ass go to waste…" I replied. Lola looked rather concerned and eyed my dick.

"Y-you want to stick that monster in my butt?! I don't think it will fit!"

"We'll take it nice and slow, my chocolate bunny," I whispered into Lola's ear. I suddenly picked her up by her thighs and guided my dick into Lola's tight asshole. She yelped when I got the tip inside. After that, the rest of my dick slid in without much effort.

"Oh, fuck yeah… Fuck my ass with that huge cock, sweetheart!" Lola yelled. I couldn't help but do as she asked and I didn't delay in fucking her ass hard. Her pussy began squirting with every thrust I made.

"You're making me squirt so much! Fuck me faster, you animal!" I did exactly as she asked and I sped up. Her pussy began squirting even more and I fucked her faster and harder. Both Lola and I felt the climax coming.

"You feel it too?" I asked.

"I feel it! Cum in my ass! Cum for me!" Lola yelled. I let out everything I had and came inside of her ass before both me and Lola fell on the bed together.

"Wow, you're amazing, darling," Lola said, gasping deeply.

"I'm glad you think so, Lola," I replied.

"Well, I guess we should get back to baking those cupcakes. That way you can get back home before anyone gets suspicious."

"OK." After we finished making the cupcakes, I started to head on my way home. Lola said her goodbyes to me before I left and gave me a container of cupcakes to take home.

"I guess I should tell lover that she was right about you. You come back and see me whenever you want, OK?" Lola asked.

"I will. Have a good night," I replied. Lola kissed me on the cheek and I went home, where Momo and Nikki were waiting.

"Master! You're home! It's been so long!" Momo said, hugging my leg.

"Momo, it was only two hours," I replied. I put the container of cupcakes on the table and went to my bedroom.

"Didja have fun?" Nikki asked I smiled at her and ran my fingers through her hair.

"Yeah, I had fun."

The End

 **Hey guys! Thanks so much for your patience. I would like to announce that starting after Chapter 12, some of the characters from Crush Crush will be appearing alongside the HuniePop characters. If you don't know what that game is, you can check it out on Steam! Stay tuned!**


	12. Chapter 11: The Plastic Woman

HuniePop

Chapter 11: The Plastic Woman

It was just a regular day. Nothing much happening. Except that me, my girlfriend, Nikki, Audrey, and Tiffany got back from watching Avengers: Infinity War a few minutes ago. Now we were just sitting at home, trying to relax.

"Pfft, that movie was a total blowout," Audrey said, sitting in her usual bean-bag chair spot.

"Well, yeah, the ending was bad, Audrey, but the rest of the movie was good," I replied.

"I agree with Max. It was just the ending that was horrible. The rest was great," Nikki said.

"Still, it was nice that we got to go watch it together," Tiffany said. My phone suddenly went off and I picked it up.

"Crap! I gotta get going. I have a job that I need to get to," I said.

"You already have a job…" Audrey said.

"Well, I have a part-time job installing TVs and fixing electrical appliances for people. It doesn't happen as much as you think."

"Well, aren't you productive!" Tiffany said.

"OK? But why do you need another job?" Audrey asked me as I got ready.

"To pay my bills. That's one of the downsides of living in an apartment," I replied.

"Well, I'm glad our landlord allows us to have pets. Otherwise, Momo wouldn't be able to live here," Nikki said, stroking Momo's head.

"Wait, how are you gonna get to where you're gonna go?" Tiffany asked.

"I have a van. I just don't drive to the café with it," I said.

"Why?" Audrey asked.

"To save gas."

"Productive AND eco-friendly! Beli would be happy to hear this!" Tiffany said. I just smiled and kissed Nikki before I left and drove to my appointment. After a few minutes, I reached my destination. It was a big house, the kind a moderately-rich person would buy. Nice lawn, well-adorned flower bed, all that sort of good stuff. I went up to the front door and rang the doorbell. After a few seconds, a mature woman came to the door while she was talking on the phone. She was wearing a red apron with white dots all over it, short jeans, a white T-shirt, a red bow that matched the apron to go with it. She also had olive green eyes and brown hair that looked like she just got up.

"No, Maggie, move my 5 o'clock meeting on Friday to next week! I have to go to soccer practice with my daughter! Yes, that's when it was supposed to be anyway!" she yelled into the phone. She didn't acknowledge that I was there yet.

"What do you mean, 'Oh, Brian'?! Wait, ARE YOU HAVING SEX WITH THE GODDAMN INTERN?! MAGGIE, DID YOU EVEN HEAR ANYTHING I SAID?! FINE! THEN, GET IT DONE WHEN YOU'RE DONE FUCKING HIS BRAINS OUT!" She hung up the phone with a heavy sigh.

"Look, what is it that yooooouuuu…" the woman asked before getting an eyeful of me. I was a bit stunned at that phone conversation. We just looked at each other for a few before I broke the silence.

"Uh, is now a bad time, ma'am? I can reschedule," I said.

"NO! No! Heh heh. You know how secretaries are. So bored with their jobs that they just want to get home and relax. How may I help you?" the woman said.

"I was contacted because you needed help installing a new TV?"

"Oh, yes! My husband must've told you about our little house accident a few weeks ago. My son came home one night a nervous wreck and he wrecked our old TV."

"So, you're Mrs. Anderson?"

"Call me Brooke, sweetie," the woman said, extending her hand. I shook her hand and she invited me inside. The interior decorator must've gone all out because, damn, it was beautiful inside. There was a balcony overlooking the entryway and there was a really nice setup in the living room.

"I need to get back to cooking. I'll leave you to your work, mmkay?" Brooke said.

"No problem, ma'am. I should be done in an hour. Maybe less," I replied. I got straight to work while Brooke continued to do her own thing. After about 20 minutes or so, I smelled some good things coming from the kitchen. Guess Brooke was finished with her cooking. But, I also heard something. It sounded like… moaning? I continued working, thinking I was just hearing things. But, after a while, the moaning got louder and louder, so I went to find out what was making that noise. I tracked its location to the kitchen, where the door was cracked open just a little. Part of my brain told me not to look inside, but the other part was curious to find out what was happening. And when I did look inside, my heart nearly burst out of my chest. Brooke was sitting on the countertop, her panties completely off, and she was masturbating to a webcam. She was literally fingering herself, her pussy dripping wet, giving ecstatic moans. My pants felt extremely tight watching the whole thing, but I broke away from watching and gasped heavily. But I got back to work and tried not to think about what I just saw. I finished around 5 o'clock and the Anderson's new TV was finally up and running.

"Yay! You did it!" Brooke said, clapping her hands. I tried my best to remain calm.

"Yep. Sorry it took me longer than expected," I replied.

"Oh, don't worry about it! Money may buy a lot of things, but time is what gets the job done right!"

"That's quite an interesting quote."

"I mean, sometimes money does buy more than you'd think…" Brooke said. She looked a little sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You know, I've had so much surgery done on my physical appearance, I'm practically more plastic than I am human. Time has been rather cruel to me sometimes… I'm sorry, I must sound rather crazy right now."

"Well… if it makes you feel good… you don't seem plastic to me. You look rather… ravishing." Ravishing? What the hell made me say that word? Brooke, on the other hand, gave me a smile.

"You're sweet. Anyway, I guess I should pay you before you leave," she replied. She took my hand and started to lead me upstairs.

"Uh, I could just wait here," I said.

"Nonsense! I insist you come up!" Brooke replied, dragging me up the steps and into her room. I had to admit it looked really nice.

"Wow. You must do a great job at cleaning. Mrs. Anderson." I suddenly heard the door lock behind me, so I turned around. Brooke stripped off her apron, her shirt, and her pants and walked toward me, flashing a seductive grin at me.

"Did I or did I not tell you to call me 'Brooke'?" she said as she inched towards me.

"OK, Brooke, what are you doing?" I asked. Brooke finally reached me and started undoing my shirt.

"You know, it's been so long since I've been able to have a man 'entertain' me."

"Brooke! If your husband catches us, I'll get in trouble!" I protested. But Brooke continued to take off my clothes.

"Screw him. That rich prick left me drier than a desert. Besides, he won't be home until very late tonight. And my daughter and son are out for a sleepover for the night. So, we should be alright," Brooke replied. She then playfully pushed me onto the bed and pulled down my underwear, exposing my dick.

"My God… it's beautiful…" she said before putting her tongue around the head, licking it. It didn't take her long before she put her whole mouth around the head and then made her way down the shaft. She began deep throating me without any hesitation, like a professional slut or a seasoned MILF. And she was enjoying it.

"Have you… done this before?" I asked. Brooke took my dick out of her mouth and looked up at me as she rapidly jerked me off.

"You know, I thought you were actually watching me during my little masturbation session for the Internet. I'm practically your basic Mom In Late Forties. So, yes, I have done this before. Just not with anyone I really liked," Brooke replied. She then wrapped her tits around my dick and began moving them up and down rhythmically. I couldn't help but moan in pleasure.

"You enjoying this, darling?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Well, how 'bout we go a little further?" Brooke said, laying down on the bed. She spread her pussy lips and beckoned me with her finger. I got off the bed and positioned myself to enter her pussy.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked.

"Yeah. Now, come here. Mama needs some good fucking," Brooke said. I did as she asked and stuck my dick into her clit slowly and pleasantly. Brooke moaned with ecstasy and began rubbing her pussy as I fucked her.

"Oh, my gooood. I've needed this for so long…"

"You feel so wet, Brooke," I managed to say.

"That's because you've put a lot of life back into it, sweetie!" Brooke replied. I couldn't help but grab her waist and ram my dick further inside of her. And she seemed to be enjoying it.

"YES! YES! I NEEDED THIS SO FUCKING MUCH! RAM IT IN!"

"You are such a sweet mom, aren't you?" I said as I fucked her.

"That's right, baby! Tell me I'm your MILF! Fuck me harder!" Brooke said. Without taking my dick out, I flipped her over onto her knees and started fucking her doggystyle. Brooke's tongue was hanging out, her entire body covered in sweat, and there were tears streaming down her face.

"Mrs- Erm, Brooke? Are you OK?" I asked, slowing my pace a bit. Brooke tightly grasped the bed sheets and slammed her butt hard against my crotch.

"DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING STOP! POUND ME LIKE I'M YOUR BITCH! IF YOU DON'T KEEP GOING, I'LL GO FUCKING CRAZY!" Brooke yelled. I immediately resumed fucking her and sped up like she asked me. Her pussy felt like it was getting more and more moist by the minute.

"Wow, you're getting really wet down there."

"I feel like such a whore, honey! Please keep going!"

"Oh, you want me to keep going?" I said, picking Brooke up by her thighs and positioning my dick underneath her asshole.

"Please, yes. Put it deep in my ass," Brooke said. I slowly inserted the tip of my dick into her ass and gradually worked my way in deeper. Brooke let out a long sigh after it reached the base.

"You're OK, right?"

"Yeah, sweetheart. I'm OK. Just take it at your own pace, please."

"I'll take it slow to start. Is that OK?"

"That's perfectly fine, honey," Brooke said. I started to slowly move her up and down my dick, trying to help her get into it. After a while she looked back at me.

"Faster, please."

"Yes, ma'am," I replied, speeding up gradually. By the time I was going full speed, Brooke completely lost it.

"OH, FUCK YEAH! TEAR MY ASS UP!" Brooke screamed, her tongue hanging out of her mouth. My carnal urges went straight into overdrive and I rammed deep into her ass with all my strength. I fell backward onto the bed and continued plowing her hard. I felt myself reaching the limit.

"Your cock is twitching. Are you gonna cum, honey? Spray your hot load all over me!" Brooke said. Without warning, I released a burst of cum into her asshole and then pulled out and sprayed the remaining cum all over her face, her belly and her tits. Brooke laid limp on top of me, breathing heavily.

"Uh, Brooke? Are you OK?" I asked. Brooke flipped over onto her stomach and looked me in the eyes before giving me a tender kiss on the lips.

"Baby, you are DEFINITELY a keeper. I feel so nice and moist again," she replied, sticking her finger in her pussy and bringing it back to her mouth. I got up and started putting on my clothes.

"If you… ever need me to fix anything again, give me a call," I said, handing her a card with my name and number on it.

"I would love that. Oh! And before I forget…" Brooke said, reaching into a drawer. She then slipped some money into my shirt pocket. But, I could already tell is was much more than what the job was worth.

"Brooke, that's awfully kind of you. But, it was only $250 for setting up the entire TV."

"I know. But there's extra to say thank you for a wonderful time. Come visit me again some time, sweetcheeks," she replied. I headed out the door and went straight home. When I got to my apartment, Tiffany and Audrey were gone and Momo was asleep in her bed. I enetered my room and saw Nikki on my bed, playing the new God of War game.

"Oh, Max! You're home! There's this really cool Infinity War easter egg they put into the game. Watch, Kratos fires a purple orb from this gauntlet he's wearing and-," Nikki started to say. I just collapsed onto the bed. Nikki paused the game and rested her hand on my shoulder.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired," I said, putting the money in my drawer.

"Wow, looks like whoever paid you was super generous," Nikki said. I smiled and snuggled next to her.

"Yeah, she was."

The End


	13. Chapter 12: Sexy Inner Peace

HuniePop

Chapter 12: Sexy Inner Peace

Rain drummed loudly from the on the window in my bedroom. The cool air from the AC rustled throughout my hair. And my chest felt heavy and warm with my girlfriend's head resting on me. Nikki and I always had a snuggle fest whenever we were bored and with the rain falling, it seemed like the perfect opportunity to just relax. Nikki began to stir a bit and looked up at me.

"Hey, you," she said, kissing my cheek.

"You have a good nap?" I asked. Nikki nodded and rested her head back on my chest. Our quiet time was interrupted by a loud knocking on the door. I got up and opened the door but before I could greet anyone, Audrey ran past me and slumped into her bean bag chair.

"Would it kill you to say 'Hi' before you barge in?" I asked. Audrey just ignored me and texted me a smiley face. I just threw her a frustrated look. I know that me and Audrey are on better terms now, but she doesn't need to continue with her bad attitude.

"So, what's up, guys?" I said. Tiffany had a rather concerned look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's Beli," Tiffany said.

"What's wrong with Beli?" I asked.

"Well, a few weeks ago, she somehow got a boyfriend. I saw the two of them walking together, holding hands. It was nice to finally see her with someone."

"But?"

"I didn't see her with him today. It was just him by himself. And Beli's not answering her cell. I'm starting to get really worried."

"Maybe he broke up with her and she's upset," Audrey replied. Tiffany and I threw her a nasty look.

"What? I said it in a nice way."

"That's true, but maybe someone should go check on her and see if she's OK," I said.

"I have a cheerleader meeting to get to tonight," Tiffany said.

"And I was supposed to meet up with Lillian for a sweet party," Audrey said. I looked back and saw that Nikki was back in my room and fast asleep. Guess she was a lot sleepier than she thought.

"Well, I guess I have to do it," I replied.

"Are you sure?" Tiffany asked.

"She's our friend. I always help a friend in need."

"Well, then you better get a move on, dude! I'd hate to find out that she friggin' cut herself up out of grief!" Audrey said. I immediately got my jacket on and headed out the door through the rain, all the way to Beli's apartment. Her door was already open, which worried me. But, when I walked in, nothing actually looked out of order. It was all neat and tidy, her plants were still intact, everything looked OK. I walked over to her bedroom door and gently knocked.

"Beli? Are you in there?" I asked. No answer. I gently knocked again before entering. She was lying on her bed, face-down. My heart nearly stopped, but I saw her back rise and fall. She was still alive. I sat down beside her and gently rubbed her shoulder.

"You gave me a fright," I said. Beli sat up and looked at me, tears streaming down her face.

"Why?" Beli asked.

"Why what?"

"Why does everyone hate me?" she said. I gently stroked her hair.

"Don't say that. Me, Nikki, Tiffany, we like you," I replied. Beli just looked up at me with her big, beautiful fuschia eyes.

"That's not what I meant. I'm pretty sure you heard that I had a boyfriend?"

"I did. Tiff told me."

"That was the happiest I had ever been. But, last Monday, he decided that he wanted to move on. He didn't even say why he wanted to break up with me."

"Well, that was his decision. It probably wasn't you. Sometimes relationships don't go like we always think they will," I said. Beli pushed me away and laid down on the bed.

"That's easy for you to say! I barely see you arguing with Nikki!" Beli replied.

"We argue sometimes… One time, she got upset at me when I forgot to get a really important game for her. But, when everything calmed down, she and I both agreed that things don't always work out the way we expect. And we managed to get the game without any more trouble," I replied. Beli sat up and stared at me.

"I never knew. I guess I shouldn't have expected that your relationship would be perfect."

"Look. That guy is missing out. You're such a beautiful woman. There should've been no reason for him to break up with you."

"I guess the reason is because I'm fat?" Beli asked. I put my hand on the side of her head and gazed into her eyes.

"You're not fat. You're chubby. And that's the sexy version of the other word," I replied. Beli blushed wildly before hugging me tightly. I couldn't help but hug her back. It lasted a full minute before Beli whispered into my ear.

"Max, you always so nice to me. If I asked you, could we, um…" Beli started, still blushing.

"What?"

"Could we… do it now? Here?" she asked.

"Do what?"

"You know… um…" I suddenly realized what she was talking about.

"Oh… sure," I replied. I sat down on the bed and Beli slowly slipped out of her sari and showed off her half-naked body to me.

"This is… so embarrassing," she said, walking over to me slowly.

"You have no need to be embarrassed," I replied. Beli took off her bra and slipped out of her panties before kneeling in front of me. She pulled my jacket and shirt off gently and slowly unzipped my pants. She seemed to be really impressed by how huge I was.

"Oh my. It's enormous…"

"If you don't want to do this, we don't have to." Beli grabbed my dick with both hands without any warning.

"No, I want to do this. Please," Beli replied. I gently nodded and she began to move her hands up and down slowly, jerking me off. Her hands felt soft and smooth and her movements were extremely light. After a while, she put her mouth around the tip and sucked it all the way to the base. It felt like she actually did this before, but I wasn't worried about that right now. Her silky, smooth mouth made me feel like I was going to cum immediately. But she withdrew and wrapped her tits around my dick.

"Not yet, please. I want to please you some more," Beli said. She wrapped her huge tits around the base of my dick and began sliding them up and down.

"I heard that some men prefer women with larger breasts because of the nice… pleasure they feel from them."

"Well, it doesn't matter to me… Any breast size is OK from my perspective," I replied. Beli smiled at me as she continued to slide her tits up and down. I could kinda see the hearts in her eyes. After a while, she started to climb on top of me.

"Oh, no you don't." I grabbed Beli by her thighs and flipped her over onto her back, which took her a bit by surprise.

"W-what are you doing?" Beli asked.

"Getting you ready," I replied. I stuck my tongue deep into Beli's clit, getting a yelp from her. Her pussy tasted extremely sweet like strawberries and she had a very pleasant scent. She started moaning the more I licked her pussy. After she was nice and moist, I positioned my dick at the entrance to her pussy.

"Let's take it nice and slow… okay?" Beli said. I gave her a smile and slowed worked my way inside of her. She let out a soft moan of ecstasy when I stopped.

"Are you OK? Is it too big?"

"N-no. I'm fine. Please… go on." I thrusted inside slowly, just like Beli asked. Her sweet, innocent face was captivating and her labored breaths gave me chills. I gently kissed her on the lips as I slowly fucked her.

"Go faster…" Beli said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Please… just fuck me faster…" Beli replied. I immediately sped up and gave her my all. Beli's face looked like the face of a complete slut. Her tongue was hanging out and her pussy was dripping wet from the pounding I was giving her.

"W-wait," she said, pushing me away and flipping herself onto her knees. She started waving her ass as if she were inviting me to fuck her doggystyle. I didn't delay in inserting my dick back into her pussy and thrusting hard. Beli's moans got louder and more ecstatic the faster I went.

"I'm such a dirty slut. Say I'm a dirty slut," Beli said in labored breaths.

"You're not a slut. You're a beautiful woman," I kindly whispered into her ear.

"Oh, my God, you're so fucking sexy when you're so kind and considerate! Please, keep going!" I thrusted further inside of her, feeling every inch of her smooth pussy walls tightening around my cock. After a while, she positioned herself in the pile driver position and presented her pussy to me. But as I started to insert my dick in, she grabbed it.

"No… put it in my ass. I heard you love to do anal," Beli said. Well, she didn't hear wrong. I went slowly into her ass, trying my best not to hurt her. She screamed after I got halfway inside.

"What's wrong?!" I asked.

"It hurts! It's too big! Please pull it out!" she said, tears running down her face.

"OK, OK. Just hang on while I-."

"Wait, it feels so much better now. Keep going. I'm sorry for scaring you," Beli replied. I reluctantly slid further into her ass. When I reached the base, Beli just laid there, not moving a muscle.

"Beli? Are you OK?" I asked.

"I… can't feel my legs," she replied with half a smile on her face.

"WHAT?!"

"Don't worry about it. Just fuck my ass. Please." Jeez, this girl was so drunk on sex, she was pushing her own limits! I did as she asked and started thrusting into her ass, slowly and gently. Beli stretched her head up and started to lick her pussy as I fucked her. Guess her yoga training paid off.

"I can feel my legs now. Can you go faster now, please?"

"As you wish," I replied, speeding up. Beli started licking her cunt faster as I fucked her ass. Her juices were spraying all over her face and I felt her ass tightening around me. Without any warning, I wrapped my arms around her back and picked her up. I rapidly drilled deep into her while sucking on her huge tits.

"Oh, Max, if you keep doing that, I'm gonna cum…"

"I think I'm about to blow too," I replied weakly. Both of us came together without any warning and I sprayed the rest all over Beli's tits and face. Both of us collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily.

"Max… that felt amazing. There's… uh… no words for it. Thank you so much for such an amazing experience…" Beli said, panting.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Beli," I replied.

"If it's… not too much trouble… could we maybe do it again some other time?"

"If you want to, sure."

"Max, I'm sorry for causing so much distress between our friends with what happened. It wasn't my intention to worry everyone," Beli said. I gently rubbed her head as she leaned against my shoulder.

"Trust me Beli, things will get better. You'll find someone else who will love you for who you are."

"I already have found someone who loves me for who I am," Beli said.

"I guess I should get going before Nikki gets worried. See you tomorrow?" I said, getting my clothes back on.

"I'll be there," she replied, giving me a kiss on the cheek. The second I got home, I immediately texted Audrey and Tiffany that Beli was OK. Then, I got into bed, where Nikki was. She started to stir when I sat down.

"Hey. Where'd you go?" Nikki asked.

"Beli was upset so I decided to cheer her up by talking to her. I didn't mean to leave you here by yourself," I replied. Nikki gave me a half-asleep smile as I got into bed with her.

"It's always great that you like to help people. I bet you made her feel a lot better."

"She's doing a lot better now," I replied before drifting off to sleep with her.

The End

 **Hey guys! Thanks so much for being patient for this chapter. There will be more coming very soon!**


	14. Chapter 13: Sex-clusive Content

HuniePop

Chapter 13: Sex-clusive Content

Everything was black. I didn't know exactly what happened, but when I came to, everything was a reddish-purple hallway and I was in my underwear and my undershirt. There were a lot of doors but at the end of the hallway was a dimly-lighted room. I don't know what enticed me to go there but I felt like my way out was through there. As I walked past the doors, I could hear the slight sounds of moaning. Curiosity told me to look through one of the keyholes in the door. But when I did, I was extremely stunned. My girlfriend, Nikki, was ball-gagged and getting banged by… me. Or, at least, what looked like a shadow of me with neon blue eyes. In fact, through each of the keyholes that I looked through, I saw one of the girls I knew getting ravaged by shadow versions of me. Through one, I saw Jessie Maye getting tag teamed by 6 of me. In another, I saw Audrey and Lillian taking on two of me. But, something or someone started whispering in my ear, telling me to meet it in the big room. It had a huge heart-shaped bed with a canopy in it. I didn't know what to expect but I walked straight into that room, the door immediately shut behind me.

"Hey hotstuff," a slutty voice said behind me. I turned and saw a very attractive woman who had hair split into two colors, pink on the left and light blue on the right. She also had two separate eye colors that matched her hair, only in reverse, her right eye pink and her left one light blue. She was also wearing some sort of see-through latex dress. She looked a little familiar to me. But, I didn't have time to ask who she was, because she lifted a single finger and beckoned me over to the bed. She patted the spot beside her, motioning me to sit beside her, which I did.

"I missed you," the woman said. I didn't respond. It was like she actually knew me.

"It's been gettin' kinda lonely around here without you around here."

"Really?" I replied, looking at the room around me. But the woman grabbed my face with one hand and stared me in the eyes.

"I was hoping you would come back to me, baby," the woman said.

"Uh, I'm sorry, but I don't really remember you. Have we met somewhere?" I asked. The woman released me and gave me a sad look.

"You really don't remember me, honey?" the woman replied, pouting at me. And then it hit me. She DID look familiar. Like someone from my dark past before I met Nikki.

"Nutaku?" The woman gave me a sultry smile.

"So, you do remember me."

"I haven't seen you in like 3-4 years. I mean, on the computer," I replied. Nutaku started to slip out of her outfit. I felt my pants getting a bit tight.

"All those porn sites you signed up for… It felt great, didn't it?" Nutaku said, undoing the back of her outfit.

"That was the past."

"And now you're all grown up and you have an actual girlfriend. I find it sooooo hot that you actually moved on like a big boy."

"That's how the real world works, Nutaku. You don't get anywhere just by spending all day on the computer and jacking off," I replied before Nutaku tackled me and ripped my shirt in half.

"I couldn't think about anything but the thought of you fucking me like a beast. I want you. Right here, right now," Nutaku said, taking my underwear off. Then, she wrapped her legs around my face and shoving her pussy into my face.

"Now be a good boy and put that mouth of yours to good use, baby," she said. My tongue dove deep into her clit and licked her pussy walls. I pretty much knew I was doing a good job judging from Nutaku's ecstatic moans. Every lick made her moan in delight. I felt my dick getting bigger and harder. The internet bombshell herself could tell as well because she bent over backwards and got herself an eyeful.

"You got all hard from that, baby? I'm impressed," she said before she began sucking my dick in a full-fledged reverse 69. Nutaku's flexibility gave her an advantage as she continued sucking me off. After a while, she lifted her back end up and did a cartwheel back onto her feet.

"You're really flexible," I managed to say. Nutaku gave me a rather sultry smile and positioned her pussy above my dick.

"Time for the main event, sweetheart," she said, slowly inserting my dick into her pussy. She let out a long moan until she reached the base.

"Wow, you're really tight," I said.

"God, I've missed you so much. My little honey pot's needed this cock for so long… I was soooo lonely. And now, I have it all to myself tonight…"

"I guess you've missed me."

"So fucking much," Nutaku said, putting her hands on my chest. She slowly started pumping her hips, sliding up and down my dick. Her pussy started getting even tighter and she now was completely entranced.

"Fuck yeah! I missed you SO MUCH! FUCK ME HARDER!"

"Oh, you want it harder, do you?" I asked, firmly putting my hands on her ass and ramming her with my huge dick. Nutaku became screaming in ecstasy as I shoved myself further into her pussy. It felt like pure heaven and Nutaku's moans made me thrust harder. After a while, she fell off, panting heavily.

"Oh, God, baby. I needed this so badly. But I want more… If only there was a way to improve this awesome experience," she said. I suddenly got an idea and had Nutaku grab my dick. She tugged on it a bit and pulled the skin at the sides, making it longer and thicker. Nutaku grinned in a sexy, evil way and grabbed her tits, making them grow in size.

"Come here and fuck my tits, big boy." I slid my dick in between her enormous tits and starting pumping. My dick was so long, Nutaku stuck the tip of it in her mouth as I fucked her tits. The softness felt like heaven and Nutaku's moans made me fuck them harder. After a while, she eyed the large red couch in the room.

"That couch is looking really lonely over there," she said, motioning with her head. I got up and sat down on the couch as Nutaku put her feet on both of the arm rests in a perfect split. She looked back at me as she positioned herself above my dick.

"Do you remember what this sex position is called?"

"Split poundage, right?" I said.

"Your memory serves you well," Nutaku replied. She then slammed down onto my dick and started bouncing up and down like she was on a jackhammer. Her moans made me thrust in unison with her, adding to our pleasure.

"Yeah, baby! Fuck my brains out! Show me how much of an animal you are!"

"Oh, you want the animal? I'll show you…" I replied, picking her up and taking her over to the bed. I mashed her face into a pillow and fucked her as hard as I could, doggystyle.

"YES! YES! OH, GOD, SWEETIE! I MISSED YOU SO FUCKING MUCH! POUND ME! FUCK ME LIKE A SLUT!" Nutaku yelled. I spanked her ass as I pounded her. Her pussy started to drip like crazy and I completely lost it. I picked her up and held her by the thighs, pounding her pussy hard from below. Nutaku's tongue was hanging out and her moans became more and more ecstatic. I could kinda tell that something was on her mind.

"What's going on in that dirty mind of yours?" I asked.

"Well, I was hoping that you could nail my ass and someone else could fuck my pussy. I would LOVE if someone double-fucked me," she replied.

"Where are we gonna find someone who can do that?" As if to answer, a shadow version of me appeared and positioned its dick in front of Nutaku's pussy. It looked like the one I saw earlier.

"That'll do," I said. My shadow version slid its dick inside of Nutaku and started thrusting deep inside of her. Both of us sped up with each of her ecstatic moans and her pussy began to overflow with her juices. After a while, the shadow version of me came inside of her and both me and Nutaku tumbled backwards. My double came over and stuck its dick into Nutaku's mouth and the two of us continued to fuck her hard. Tears started streaming down her face as I fucked her ass and my double fucked her mouth. After a while, my double pulled out and split into two separate clones.

"Wait, how are they doing that?" I asked.

"They're basically the same as you. So, they can do whatever you are thinking about. And I'm guessing you want to do a foursome," Nutaku said, smiling. She flipped over to face me and the first shadow clone stuck its dick in Nutaku's mouth. The second one inserted its dick inside of her ass. All three of us started thrusting as hard and as fast as we could. Nutaku wanted to scream, but she couldn't because her mouth was plugged up by the first clone's dick. Both me and the second clone started spanking her ass on both cheeks as we fucked her harder and harder. Suddenly, the second clone pulled out of Nutaku's ass and started vibrating. It split into two and returned where the two stuck both of their dicks into her ass. Nutaku pulled the first clone's dick out of her mouth and moaned loudly.

"OH, FUCK YEAH! POUND MY ASS! I FUCKING LOVE DOUBLE ANAL! FUCK ME WITH THOSE BIG COCKS OF YOURS!" she yelled, jerking off the first clone's dick. Without warning, the first clone split again into two and the brand-new clone walked over and stuck its dick into her pussy, where mine already was. The two clones that were in her ass pulled out and stuck theirs into her pussy as well. All four of us fucked her like crazy, her pussy dripping wet. Two more clones split from the first and Nutaku started jerking them off while the first stuck its dick back into her mouth and started fucking her mouth. I felt myself reaching my limit and when I did, all of my clones came in unison, filling her pussy and mouth to the brim and covering her in hot sticky cum. All of my clones disappeared and both me and Nutaku laid on the bed, panting heavily.

"My god… That was amazing. I forgot how good your cock felt," Nutaku said.

"Yeah, that was awesome," I replied. Nutaku suddenly climbed on top of me, flashing another sultry smile at me.

"What do you mean WAS? We're certainly not done yet," she replied. Several clones of her suddenly started appearing all around us and started moving toward me, their pussies all dripping wet. I began to crawl backwards and just as they all reached out for me, I fell backwards onto the floor. But I opened my eyes and saw that I was back in my apartment at the edge of my bed. I heard the shuffling of my covers and saw my girlfriend, Nikki, stirring lazily.

"Babe, are you alright? What happened?" she asked. It was a dream! This whole time, I was sleeping in bed and having a really horny dream of sorts. I looked at my clock, which read 2:12 AM. I just crawled back into bed and snuggled back up next to Nikki.

"It was just a weird dream. I didn't mean to wake you," I replied. Nikki just nuzzled up to my face.

"I'll bet it was an awesome weird dream," Nikki replied, dozing back off to sleep. I smiled and dozed off with her.

 **Hey, guys! It's Nutaku, the lucky girl in this chapter. Sorry for making you all wait, the lovely author had a bit of trouble with the plot here. That and there was this huge ass summer sale on Steam. Speaking of Steam, go check out Crush Crush! It's a free to play game and I'm among one of the many sexy characters you can meet. Or, if you're a bit more naughty, check out the uncensored version on . (We're not sponsored. Just an idea.) Stay tuned for another sexy character from Crush Crush in the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 14: Bestiality

HuinePop

Chapter 14: Bestiality

It was a really long day at work. A lot of coffee to make, a lot of customers to serve, and a lot of stress that I was under. But, by the 4:00 mark, I was ready to go home and relax. Nikki, my girlfriend, was going out on a girls' night out, so it was going to be just me and Momo for tonight. By the time I got to my apartment, I was ready to hit the sack and relax. But when I opened the door, Momo leapt up onto me and knocked me down.

"Welcome home, Master!" Momo squealed excitedly.

"Hey, Momo…" I said, exhausted. I suddenly noticed another girl sitting next to Momo's food bowl. She had white hair arranged into two ponytails with a cat ear headband sitting on top of her head. Around her neck was a collar with a bell attached and she was wearing a white dress with a black jacket on top. There was also a fake cat tail attached to her dress. She was feeding a normal grey-haired cat as Momo cuddled up to me.

"Momo, who's that?" I asked. Momo sat up and looked behind me.

"Oh! That's my friend, Quill Purnell! And that's her little munchkin, Quillbo Baggins!" Momo replied, gleefully.

"What are they doing here?"

"Oh, Master. They didn't know where else to go. Their house got crushed by some fleeing protestors and I told them they could stay."

"Momo, it's nice that you were willing to let them stay, but it's difficult enough to take care of you," I replied, stroking her ear. I felt a slight tug on my pant leg. I turned and saw Quill staring up at me with big eyes, begging me to reconsider.

"Please let me stay. I promise I won't be any trouble," she said with a soft voice. I looked back at Momo, then again at Quill. Both of their eyes were completely heart-wrenching and I completely defenseless against it.

"Ugh. All right, Quill can stay. But, you two have to promise to get along."

"Yay! I super-duper pinky promise, Master! We'll be the bestest friends forever!" Momo replied, bouncing up and down.

"Alright, well, I'm gonna go take a nap," I said, stroking her ears.

"OK, Master, rest easy!" I went straight to my room and put my bag on the floor and laid down in bed. After about 20 minutes, I woke up to a small knock at my door.

"Yeah?" I said, half-asleep. The door opened a crack and Momo peeked her head in.

"Master, are you still asleep?" she asked.

"I just woke up. What's up, Momo?" As Momo came over and sat on my bed, but I couldn't help but notice that she was in her underwear. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"Master, I want to ask you something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you see me as a friend?" she asked.

"Of course, I do! Cats and dogs are friends just like people are!" I said, stroking her head. She slowly positioned herself onto my lap, purring contently.

"You're always so nice to me, Master. The way you take good care of me and never get mad at me. Ever since I first showed up, you've treated me with nothing but love. It makes me so happy. You treat me like a little sister. It's just that… I've been feeling weird feelings all of a sudden. And I can't ignore them."

"Momo, are you OK?" I said. Momo looked up at me with her big eyes and rubbed her legs on me. Wait, was she… WET? Was she seriously getting turned on by this?! Momo continued to stare into my eyes as she pushed me down onto the bed.

"Master, my bottom is getting all sticky… Can you help me with it?"

"WHAT?!" I said, completely shocked.

"I want to be even closer to you, Master. I want to make you feel good…" I started to get really hot and uncomfortable. Momo turned herself around and started to unbutton my pants.

"MOMO, STOP! I MEAN IT!" I said, freaking out.

"Master, I'm 18! It's not illegal. I promise that no one else will know," Momo replied. There was no stopping her. I had to go with the flow and do what she wanted. I moved her panties and started to lick her pussy. She squealed in delight as my tongue dove in. It felt so wrong, but it felt so good. Momo took down my underwear and started sucking my fully erect penis as I continued to lick her deep in her clit. But after I opened my eyes, I saw Quill hovering over me, completely naked.

"Mind if I join?" Quill said. I nodded and Quill took over licking Momo's pussy while I started sucking her nipple.

"Oh, Master, you lick so well!" Momo said, completely oblivious to who was actually licking. My urges to go on were completely overwhelming me and my mind was telling me not to stop. Momo finally looked back and saw Quill licking her. But she didn't stop. Instead, she proceeded to take off her bra and her underwear while Quill took off my shirt.

"We're gonna have a lot of fun tonight. I hope you enjoy it," Quill said, climbing on top of my face. Momo positioned herself over my dick and carefully slid it inside of her.

"Wow, Master, you're so big!" Momo squealed. I gently put my arms around her waist and started licking Quill's pussy as Momo bounced up and down on my dick, her moans mixing in with her purrs of delight. After a while, Quill pushed Momo aside and started straddling me.

"AWWW, c'mon, Quill! I wasn't done yet!" Momo whined.

"Master said… we need to get along. That's means… we need to share," Quill said in labored breaths. She wasn't wrong, but that wasn't really what I meant. Momo just climbed back on top of me and started kissing me gently. Quill stopped straddling and inserted my dick inside of her. She mewed loudly as it went in deeper and Momo wrapped her tail around the base and started jerking it off.

"I've never used this trick before. Do you like it, Master?" Momo gleefully asked me.

"Y-yeah…" I said weakly. Momo squealed happily and started jerking it faster as Quill started to move up and down, purring in ecstasy. Quill's pussy felt all smooth and soft inside and Momo's kisses were very sweet and tender. After a while, I held Momo with one arm and pushed Quill over into a doggystyle position with the other. As I kissed Momo, I started thrusting faster inside of Quill, who began to drool. She then reached over the end of the bed and pulled out a dildo with a furry tail-like end and casually licked it before sticking it into her ass. I started moving it in and out as if I were actually fucking her ass.

"Yes, Master. Push it in deeper!" Momo said, looking back at Quill's position. Quill squealed loud enough that I thought our neighbors would hear, but I was pretty confident that no one would actually hear what was going on. Momo stopped kissing me and turned around, taking care of the dildo and resuming what I was doing to Quill's ass. Both cats were purring contently, completely satisfied. Without warning, I flipped Momo over onto the bed and started to fuck her missionary style while Quill crawled behind me and watched with vigor. I strongly penetrated Momo's pussy, her breaths getting more labored with each thrust.

"Oh, Master… I love you forever! Will you love me forever? As your special pet?"

"Of course, I will, Momo…" I said, nearly at my limit.

"And I'll love you forever too," Quill replied, still thrusting the dildo inside of her. Just as I was about to blow, both cats kneeled down at the foot of the bed, seductively looking at my erection. Momo slowly started to lick it and Quill followed behind and started licking it as well. Both of their tongues felt rough like a normal cat's and it made my already sensitive erection even more twitchy. The licking made me even harder until I finally climaxed, spraying hot cum all over Momo and Quill's faces. After a while, both girls were fully dressed and sleeping together while I was sitting in bed. I was completely sure that Momo would never look at me the same way ever again. But I couldn't think too deep into it because a rather familiar voice spoke up.

"Bestiality, huh?" I looked up at my doorway and saw Kyu, my regular love fairy attendant, standing there.

"KYU?" I said.

"Hey, I ain't judgin'. You gotta do what you gotta do," she said with a wicked-looking smile on her face.

"How long were you here?"

"Long enough to see how horny you actually are…"

"God, I hate you," I said, flopping back into bed.

The End

 **Hey guys! Surprise, surprise, I'm not gone! It's just been really challenging coming up with the plot for some of these chapters, which is why this chapter is not as long. However, I think HuniePop 2 might offer some new personalities for some of the sexy ladies that will be introduced. Check out HuniePotDev's Twitter page for more news on the upcoming game and stay tuned for more chapters!**


	16. Chapter 15: Of Goddesses and Men

**Hey everyone. Before we get this chapter started, there are a few things I want to address. First, I'm sorry it took me so long to get another chapter out. On top of work, waiting for HuniePop 2's release, and how long this chapter was, it was a real challenge. Second, this chapter sets up the events that lie ahead in HuniePop 2. The next chapter will introduce some of the girls Max and Nikki will meet at Inna de Poona, but until the game comes out, I can't guarantee that what we saw in the teaser trailer is 100% true. Hopefully it is, because what lies ahead will be the greatest challenge for Max. Thanks to the voice log HuniePot gave us, I have some really good setup for how Max and Nikki will meet each girl and the risqué things that'll happen. This chapter will show Maxwell meeting the love goddess, Venus, for the very first time, as well as her servants, Q-Pernikiss, Karma, Sutra, and Pamu from Crush Crush. This chapter should also clear up some of the questions from the previous chapters. Thank you all so much for your patience and following the story up until this point. With that said, let's get started on the latest chapter.**

HuniePop

Chapter 15: Of Goddesses and Men

The first thing in the morning that I woke up to was my alarm beeping. After I lazily woke up, I saw the beautiful sunrise and heard the chirping of birds. But my girlfriend, Nikki wasn't in bed with me. I went out to my kitchen, but the only ones there were my cats, Momo and Quill, who were still sleeping. There was a note from Nikki on the table, which I picked up.

"Went out to get some groceries. Will be back in time for work. Love U. XOXO," it said. I couldn't help but smile at how considerate she was. But a familiar voice broke my thoughts.

"How's it poppin', my man?" I looked up and saw Kyu, a love fairy who wouldn't stop bothering me for some reason since I had gotten a girlfriend with her advice.

"You tell me, Kyu. You're here a lot," I replied while making a cup of coffee.

"Well, you're the guy who's practically SURROUNDED by a bunch o' sexy ladies. I told you that you would be my greatest accomplishment yet."

"Uh-huh."

"And guess what?" Kyu asked, seating herself on my counter. "My EMPLOYER… wants to meet you."

"Employer?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, and we're on the clock, so let's go now!" Before I could protest, Kyu grabbed onto me and a bright pillar of light appeared, causing the two of us to disappear and teleport upward to an unknown area. Kyu let go of me and I fell to the ground, completely shaken, before taking a look around at where we were. Wherever it was, it was surrounded with pink clouds, some of which we were actually STEPPING ON, as well as a bunch of flowers and royal structures.

"Welcome to Sky Garden!" Kyu said, spreading her arms with enthusiasm. I really couldn't say much of anything because I was speechless. When I could manage to say something, another voice rang out.

"Kyu? You have arrived?" The voice came from a slightly tan girl who looked like an Indian belly dancer, complete with a red dot in the middle of her head and a skimpy orange outfit. She immediately blushed at the sight of me in my pajamas.

"Is… is it… HIM?" she asked Kyu.

"Hell-to-the-yisity-yes, it is, Karma!" Kyu replied. The girl immediately jumped on top of me in a rather warm and loving embrace. It felt like I was melting into her breasts.

"Gorgeous! You look just like how Kyu described you! I have longed for the day when I would finally meet you! The Sexy Chosen One!" Karma said, her fuchsia eyes sparkling. Now I was completely confused at what was going on, but Kyu must've sensed that because she spoke up.

"Max, this is Karma. She's a love oracle here."

"Oh… kay?" I said, standing up.

"You DO know what a love oracle is, don't you?" Kyu asked.

"It's a person who speaks about prophecy through a god or goddess."

"And he's smart! The goddess was very wise to choose this one!" Karma replied, beaming with joy and smothering me with her giant breasts. I felt a little uneasy, to be honest. But, as I pushed her off and turned to walk away, I found myself face-first in a small pair of boobs. I looked up and saw the fiery yellow eyes of a slightly black woman staring back at me. She had peach-colored hair, a veil covering her face, a rockin' six pack, and a simple band of cloth covering her boobs. But, what freaked me out the most was that she was hold a gold sword which was resting on her shoulder. It looked like she was going to chop me in half. After a few seconds, she finally spoke.

"He's much taller than I thought."

"Um, Max… this is Karma's bodyguard, Sutra. Sutra, Max," Kyu said. Wait… Karma and Sutra? KAMA SUTRA?!

"Uhhhh, if you don't mind me asking, are you and Karma Hindi?" I asked.

"That doesn't matter right now. She wants to see you now," Sutra said, ushering me along.

"Who?"

"My boss," Kyu answered. The three of them lead me to a covered throne room surrounded by roses. Seated on the throne was a green-haired woman with a red and white robe and golden bracelets and a gold wreath around her head. To the right of her was another fairy, except her wings looked more like those of a green bird. She had a very ornate headdress and blonde hair going down to her thighs. She was skimpily dressed in a white robe with a heart connecting the strip over her own breasts. At the feet of the one on the throne was a girl with light blue hair ending in to enormous ponytails and a basic dress. She was fumbling with a magic wand of sorts and had a chain around her neck. Kyu, Karma, and Sutra immediately bowed before the one on the throne. I felt like doing the same because, like, obviously.

"This… is the one?" the woman on the throne asked, eyeing me.

"Yes, ma'am! This is the guy I was telling you about!" Kyu answered with a smile. The woman got up and stood in front of me.

"Rise," she said. I did just that and stared her straight in the eyes. Her green eyes.

"Isn't he what you expected, Goddess?" Karma said with glee. The "goddess" didn't answer. She just kept looking me over.

"Um, may I ask what's going o-," I started to say before the "goddess" cut me off with a demanding tone.

"Silence! I will get to that!"

"Milady, he is confused. We haven't even introduced ourselves to him!" the other fairy said.

"Ah, yes. How rude of me. I am Venus, the goddess of love and the ruler of Sky Garden. This is one of my elite fairies, Q-Pernikiss."

"Um, hi?" I said to the fairy, who did a small courtesy to me.

"I assume that you have questions, mortal?" Venus asked me.

"Y-yes, I do. First, why am I here? Second, how long is this going to take? Because I need to be at home getting ready for work."

"Easy, dude. We've frozen time so we can talk to you in private. It'll be the same time when you get back," Kyu explained.

"You're also here for a test," Venus said before conjuring up a blue flame of some kind in the middle of the throne room. In it, there was the illusion of two unknown beings. They looked like genies.

"What are those?" I asked.

"The Nymphojinn," Sutra replied.

"Nymphojinn?"

"Spirits of limitless lechery lying dormant within the cosmos, awoken only once every ten thousand years," Venus said.

"By what?" I asked.

"A cosmic super-period of unspeakable PMS," Kyu said. I just looked at her questionably.

"PMS? That's what wakes them up?"

"The cosmos are full of mysteries. Even we don't know where they came from," Q-Pernikiss said.

"With symptoms so severe and desire so destructive, entire galaxies have been consumed by their chaos," Venus said. Wait, ENTIRE GALAXIES?!

"Um, my friend Celeste never said anything about any galaxies being destroyed," I said. Venus just raised an eyebrow at me before turning to Kyu.

"She's an alien he met a while back," Kyu replied.

"It was prophesied that a Sexy Chosen One of unparalleled prowess would defend the world from the Nymphojinn and put them back into a satisfied slumber," Karma explained.

"OK, so, let me get this straight. There are two succubus genie… beings that have destroyed COUNTLESS galaxies… because they're horny… and I'm the so-called CHOSEN ONE that's gonna stop them?" I said.

"Yes," Venus replied. I glared disappointedly at Kyu.

"What?" Kyu asked.

"You know, when you first came to me, you said you wanted to make me a walking babe magnet. You didn't mention anything about this," I replied.

"Well, that's the one thing Kyu never tells you. She's a liar," the chained girl said.

"Shut the hell up, Pamu! At least I'm not the one in chains for trying to start the Lustocalypse!" Kyu yelled. Pamu just stuck her tongue out at her.

"Aaaaannnd… what exactly is this 'test'?" I asked.

"I need to know that you are prepared for the task ahead. You've bedded quite an impressive amount of girls living within your neighborhood… Even if some of them needed to be enticed by other means," Venus replied, giving a stern look towards Kyu. She just gave sheepish look and patted the back of her head.

"Wait… Nora, Lola, Candace, Audrey, Lillian, Momo and Quill… They were all hypnotized by you?!" I asked angrily.

"Well, what can I say, I'm just the one who loves to help move things along. I'm horny as hell, too. I just love watchin' all the sexual stuff go down," Kyu replied.

"Enough! Now, Maxwell, you must use all of your sexual experience to pass 6 different parts of the test. Only then will we know if you are ready," Venus said. Pamu just scoffed.

"PLEASE. He's not even close to ready, given that he only sticks to the same girl! You guys should just find someone else who's more bulky," she said.

"Very well, Pamu. If you think he isn't ready, then you shall be his first test," Venus replied, releasing her from her chains and summoning a large bed that rose up from the middle of the room. Pamu immediately threw off her dress and looked at me with an evil smirk.

"You better prepare yourself, big boy. Nobody's ever conquered me in bed. You'll fail just like they did," Pamu smugly said, spreading her legs on the bed. Venus drew me closer to her before I took a step forward.

"This first test is Sentiment. Pamu is assertive but if you use your own dominance, it may overpower her own. You mustn't let her attitude overwhelm yours," she whispered into my ear. I gently nodded and took off my own clothes. Karma immediately squealed at how big my dick was. Pamu, on the other hand, wasn't impressed at all.

"I've handled bigger than you, dude. Now, how about you come over here and stick it in me?" Pamu said with a smug grin. I didn't really say anything other than putting my hands on her shoulders and dragged her to the side of the bed.

"I don't play like that, you little minx. Now, open wide," I replied, sticking my dick in her face. Pamu, at first, resisted a little but then put her mouth around it and starting sucking it like a lollipop. The inside of her mouth felt so soft and the twirling of her tongue felt so good that I nearly came. But when I looked down at her, her face only showed an evil look and the corners of her mouth looked like she was smiling. I immediately pulled out of her mouth and stepped backward, her saliva sliding down my penis. Pamu smugly licked her lips.

"Huh. You're smarter than I thought. I didn't think you'd predict me trying to make you cum in the first few minutes," she said. She repositioned herself on the bed in doggystyle position, waving her ass at me. I started to get uneasy. If I was going to pass, I needed to find her weak spot. I looked toward Kyu, who was making the signal with her hands to fuck her, except while her index finger and thumb made the usual shape, her other three fingers made a smaller hole on top and she stuck her finger in that hole. Then it hit me. I immediately picked Pamu up and positioned her over my dick. She looked at me with her determined lilac eyes.

"Let's see what kind of tricks you've got no-!" Pamu didn't get to finish, because I rammed my cock straight into her ass, making her scream.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! My ass has been untouched for centuries! You don't just go sticking it-!" I shut her up by kissing her on the lips and stroking her pussy. She was panting and moaning heavily when I broke off of the kiss.

"Just enjoy it, you little slut," I replied, thrusting harder inside of her. Pamu just gave me an honest smile as I started fingering her pussy rapidly. Her moans were getting more intense.

"Please, slow down. It's… ah… so intense," Pamu pleaded. But, without warning, she squirted with surprising force straight into Kyu's face. I came so hard into her ass that it overflowed and spilled all over the ground. She collapsed onto the bed, smiling and breathing heavily as her pussy and ass continued to gush juices. Suddenly, her entire body began to glow a bright cyan color before the essence collected into the shape of a tear drop which Venus grabbed. Pamu sat on the bed, barely moving.

"Shit, did I just-?" I asked, worried.

"She'll be fine. What you just witnessed was what happens when you pass a test. You were able to predict her motives and resist her haughty attitude. In turn, the essence created the Sentiment token, meaning you passed the first test," Venus explained, holding up the tear drop.

"We… should do that… again some time… buddy," Pamu said, breathing heavily as Kyu put her back in the chains.

"Now then… onto the next test!" Venus said. Sutra immediately stepped up to me and took off clothes. Her breasts were a bit bigger than Pamu's but her size made me feel like she was going to crush me.

"The test here is Talent. Sutra's one of the strongest guards we've ever had. No other guards in Sky Garden, man or woman, are able to match her strength. This is why we put her in charge of guarding Karma. If you wish to succeed this test, you must use your own strength and talents to woo her," Venus explained.

"I'll let you be on top just so I won't crush you. Sound fair?" Sutra asked. I just gently nodded and walked over to her and climbed on top. While she was only slightly taller than me, I still felt pretty small in comparison. After I inserted my dick inside of her, Sutra wrapped her legs around me without any warning.

"What the hell?!" I said, startled.

"I didn't say that I would go easy on you. That's part of the test," Sutra replied, using her legs to push me further inside of her pussy. I started to fuck her hard, earning a few slight moans from her. It felt like she was gripping me tight, trying to milk my cock dry. I started to kiss her on the lips to try get her to cum before I could, but it didn't seem to faze her.

"Good try. But, you'll need to try harder than that," she said. Maybe I could've if ever muscle in her body wasn't gripping me so much. But, looking at her breasts, I decided to employ one last trick. I started to suck on them intensely. To my surprise, it worked. Sutra was moaning heavily and her breaths were becoming more labored now. Before I knew it, she came hard, followed by me squirting my jizz all over her face. Her body started glowing blue and the essence collected into a blue music note, which Venus grabbed. Sutra released her grip on me and kissed me tenderly on my forehead.

"Congratulations, Maxwell. You've passed the second test. And you've become the first man to best me in bed," she said.

"Indeed. Clearly, Kyu made a great decision to choose you," Venus added, earning a blush from Kyu. Karma immediately ran up to me and started to rub up against me.

"May we start the next test now, my beloved Goddess?! I can barely contain my excitement any longer!" Karma said.

"Yes, yes, Karma, we were just getting to it. But, first… I need to give our 'Champion' a little boost in his stamina," Venus replied. She did some magic on my penis, which got fully erect again and I felt my strength coming back. Karma immediately hopped onto the bed, her eyes flashing with desire.

"Now then, onto your third test: Passion. When Kyu first told us about you, Karma refused to have anyone other than you take her virginity," Venus explained.

"Wait, nobody's had sex with her?" I asked.

"She felt that losing her virginity to the Chosen One would be more honorable than just any mere man," Q-Pernikiss answered.

"Indeed. Now, Karma is a gentle and kind soul. You don't need brute strength or dominance to handle this," Venus said.

"Oh, he's got A LOT of experience with that," Kyu replied. She was right. Passion was what wooed my friend Beli. Karma was, in some respects, just like her. I went over to the bed and sat down.

"I've waited for months to finally have such an honor. I hope it will be worthwhile," Karma said, starting to slip out of her clothes.

"Please. Let me," I said. I resumed taking off her clothes, Karma's face blushing red.

"You're so kind, Chosen One…" she replied as I took off her panties. She immediately spread her legs, showing her already wet pussy.

"What a lovely little flower you have, Karma," I said, rubbing it a little.

"Thank you…ha… Chosen One," Karma said, panting heavily. I decided to put my dick between her tits to get her into the mood while I continued to rub her pussy some more.

"I promise to make this the most memorable moment of your life," I gently whispered into Karma's ear. I started to slowly thrust my dick in between her cleavage, her breaths getting more labored as I continued to finger her.

"This feeling. I heard many accounts of this so-called 'boobjob'. Yet… ah… I never imagined the amount of pleasure it brought."

"I know. Your breasts feel like heaven," I replied. Karma started to suck on the tip of my penis as I continued to titfuck her. After a while, I moved back down to her pussy and started to slowly insert it inside. But before I could slide it in all the way, she immediately came in my face.

"Already?" I asked, wiping the fluid off of my face.

"Forgive me, Chosen One. It just felt so wonderful. I guess the test has concluded," Karma replied, looking a bit sad. I immediately picked her up and put my face between her tits, which startled her a bit.

"It's not over until I say it's over. I promised you that I would make this memorable. And I intend to keep that promise," I said. I started to slowly fuck her while motorboating her boobs, earning more labored moans from Karma.

"Yes, my love! Faster! Show me that remarkable stamina of yours!" Karma said. Her pussy was dripping wet and she firmly wrapped her arms around my head. She came a second time without warning and I barely had time to pull out before I shot hot, sticky cum directly into her vagina. Both of us collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily. Karma's body suddenly began to glow a bright pink and the essence collected into a pink heart which Venus grabbed.

"Crap. Sorry I didn't pull out sooner, Karma," I said, sheepishly. Karma's only response was to rise up and kiss me full on the lips.

"It's alright, Chosen One! Lady Venus already had a spell cast on me to prevent me from getting pregnant. All I wanted was to have someone as strong as you take my virginity! Thank you!" Karma replied, kissing me some more. Venus shooed her away after a while and looked at me with a smile.

"Well done, Maxwell. You passed half of the tests. Now then, Kyu will be your partner for your fourth test: Flirtation," Venus said. Kyu just stared in disbelief at her.

"Wait, what?" she asked.

"Kyu taught you everything you know. I believe it's time you showed her what you've learned."

"OK, milady? I'm sorry, but, you never said anything about ME doing one of the tests with him. I mean, he's my friend and-!" Kyu started. But, I just shut her up by grabbing her ass and fingering her pussy.

"Don't act like that, Kyu," I said with a rather wicked smile.

"Max?! What the fuck are you doing?!" Kyu asked.

"Admit it. You wanted to have sex with me ever since you first saw me. You've been jealous of Nikki and the other girls because you've always wanted me to do it with you. If you'd just asked, I-," I said. But Kyu got the upper hand and pushed me onto the bed. Before I could recover, she jumped on top of me and looked me in the eye.

"Shut up and fuck me already," Kyu said, a smile creeping over her face. I smiled back and started to kiss her while removing her clothes. She immediately sat on top of my dick and started to hop up and down like crazy. I could tell she really wanted this. After all that time of her being on the sidelines, watching me fuck all those beautiful women, she was finally getting what she wanted from the start. I flipped her over onto her hands and knees and started to fuck her intensely.

"YEAH! FUCK ME BIG BOY! YOU ALWAYS HAD THOSE BROADS WITH YOU WHILE I WAS STUCK MASTURBATING, BUT NOW YOU'RE ALL FUCKIN' MINE!" Kyu yelled in ecstasy. Her pussy was gripping me so tightly, but I pulled out and put it into her ass. Kyu screamed with delight as I fucked her brains out. Her pussy was squirting in so many ways, it felt like the bed was getting drenched. After a while, I came in her ass and fell backward, spraying the rest of my sperm on Kyu's back. Her body glowed a bright green and the essence collected into a green star, which Venus collected. Kyu crawled over and cuddled up next to me, giving me a small peck on the cheek.

"Thanks for the sex, homie," Kyu said, smiling.

"Only two tests remain now. This next one is Romance," Venus said. I felt the feeling of soft breasts on my back. It was Q-Pernikiss.

"Oooh. Looks like Q-Piddy is ready for ya," Kyu said.

"Q-Pernikiss has a vast knowledge of love and romance since she is an elite Love Fairy, but she has yet to experience it firsthand," Venus explained very briefly. Q-Piddy started to take off her clothes, but I felt like there was more I needed to know.

"Um, isn't there anything else you should tell me? You gave explanations with the other tests," I insisted. Venus just smiled.

"Let's just say that sometimes your words speak louder than your actions," Venus replied. I suddenly realized what she meant: Sweet talk. Sometimes saying something positive about a girl always makes them feel happy. That was sometimes an important part of romance. After Q-Piddy took off her clothes, I gently put my hands on her face. She smiled and nuzzled my hand a bit.

"Your face feels so soft, Q-Piddy," I said. She immediately blushed, looking into my eyes. Her eyes were so beautiful. They were a bright cyan, a warm pink, and a chilling blue all at once. I couldn't stop staring at them.

"Chosen One? Is something wrong?" Q-Piddy asked.

"No, it's just that… your eyes are so beautiful. I kinda got lost in them," I said, smiling. Q-Piddy returned the smile and then gently kissed me passionately. I began to squeeze her breasts as we kissed. When we broke off of the kiss, I started to suck her nipples gently, making her gasp ecstatically.

"Your breasts are so soft. They feel like a soft fluffy pillow," I said. As I continued to suck on her tits, Q-Piddy grabbed my cock and slid it into her pussy. I flinched a bit at that.

"Forgive me, Chosen One. Your words were so warm and caring that I could not wait any longer," Q-Piddy said.

"It's OK. I had a feeling you were eager to get started," I replied. I started to fuck her slowly, firmly holding her as she bounced up and down. I began nibbling on her ears, which made Q-Piddy giggle a bit. I also caressed her wings a bit, which made her moan.

"Oh, Chosen One, you're so gentle and kind. Please go faster!" Q-Piddy insisted. I did exactly as she asked and gradually sped up. Her pussy got tighter and tighter and her breathing got all the more heavy. I see now why she was called an ELITE Love Fairy. She was making me feel pleasure in all sorts of new ways! She eventually squirted from all the intensity and her body glowed a bright orange. The essence collected into an orange crescent moon and I sprayed hot cum all over her face and tits. She wiped off some of the fluid and stuck it in her mouth, tasting it.

"Your semen tastes so wonderful, Chosen One. I thank you for the wonderful romance you have given me," Q-Piddy said. Venus grabbed the Romance element and placed it in a circle alongside the others.

"And now, the final test: Sexuality. The hardest test of all," Venus said.

"Why is that?" I asked confidently. As if to answer, Venus smugly took off her robes and flashed her naked body at me.

"Because your next partner… will be me!" she said, smiling. All the other girls seemed concerned.

"Lady Venus! Surely you jest!" Karma said.

"No mortal has ever bested me in bed before. It's time you put all of your skills to the test and bring me to orgasm! Are you up for the challenge, Maxwell?" Venus asked. I stood up and walked over to her.

"I am," I said, barely showing any fear. Venus guided me to the bed and sat me down. She did some magic on my dick again and began to suck it. She was sucking like a professional slut or a seasoned MILF. I felt like cumming right away in her mouth, but I kept my composure and endured it. After a while, Venus wrapped her tits around the base of my dick and started jerking it off. Her tits felt as soft as Karma's and Q-Piddy's. Then again, she was A GODDESS, so of course she would have really soft tits. But the feeling they gave? There were absolutely no words to describe it. Venus climbed on top of me and slid my cock into her vagina.

"Mmm. Your cock feels wonderful, Maxwell. But how long can you last against a goddess?" she asked as she began to pump her hips, her boobs bouncing up and down as I fucked her. Once again, I felt like cumming inside of her since her insides felt so soft and warm. If I was going to pass this test, I had to take charge and show her my skills. I pulled out of her pussy and flipped her over onto her knees. Then I reinserted my dick inside of her and thrust as hard and as fast as I could. Venus was starting to breathe a bit more heavy, but her entire body felt like I was gonna die and go straight to heaven without any problems. Every part on her body was appealing: Her beautiful green hair, her soft breasts, her curvy hips, her glistening skin, her- Wait, GLISTENING SKIN? I took a second look and I saw that, yes, her skin was covered in small beads of water. I was actually making Venus sweat and she was biting her lower lip to repress her ecstatic moans. I was giving pleasure to a GOD. Venus could no longer hold back and started to moan loud and hard. I started to fuck her harder and faster now that I knew that I was impressing her. After a while, I pulled out again and put her in the Full Nelson position. I put my dick into her ass and she screamed in ecstasy as I fucked her.

"Yes, Maxwell! Take your reward! Show me how badly you want to fuck me!" Venus yelled. Her ass felt so tight yet so rewarding to fuck that I no longer wanted to hold back anymore. I started to thrust so hard that I felt like I was going to pass out from the pleasure. Venus got off of me and laid back on the bed. She presented her pussy to me again.

"You're nearing your goal, Maxwell. Fuck me like the savage beast that you are!" she said, spreading her pussy lips. I instantly obliged and started to fuck her wildly without slowing down at all. Her pussy started gushing and spraying juices all over me, which made me feel tingly all over. After a while, I released a whole load of cum into her vagina. She collapsed onto the bed and her body glowed an intense red. The essence collected into a red waterdrop, which Venus collected and put into the circle with the others.

"You did it!" Kyu exclaimed. Venus put her arms around me and kissed me gently on the lips.

"Maxwell Smith, you have passed all six tests and proven yourself worthy of being the Chosen One. I congratulate you for your success," she said before snapped her fingers. In an instant, all of us were standing with our clothes back on.

"But, there is one more thing we must give you before you depart." Venus, Kyu, Karma, Sutra, Q-Pernikiss, and Pamu all started to glow yellow and their essence gathered to form a yellow bell, which Venus added to the circle. All of the elements began to spin rapidly until a bright flash consumed the room. I looked up and saw that the elements were replaced by two bracelets with the shapes attached to them. One band was blue, the other pink. Venus plucked them both from the air and gave them to me.

"One is for you. The other is for Nicole. This will signal to the Nymphojinn that you are the Chosen One. With it, they will seek you out. Nicole's will protect her from harm as well as those whom you have met," Venus explained.

"Wait, what was that last element that appeared?" I asked.

"Something you brought to all of us by accepting the trials: Joy," Sutra answered.

"Hopefully, someday you shall return again, Chosen One," Karma said, blushing.

"Yes. But for now, it's time for you to return home," Q-Piddy said. Before I could say anything more, the same flash of bright light that brought me to Sky Garden engulfed both me and Kyu. As we were transported home, I heard Venus' voice one last time.

"We await your victory, Chosen One!" she said. In an instant, I was back in my home. No time had passed since I had left. Suddenly, the door opened. It was Nikki.

"I'm back! Glad to see that your up and about," she said happily. I snapped back to reality just as she walked up to me.

"You OK?" she asked. I just smiled and slipped the bracelet onto her hand. Nikki blushed at it.

"Oh, Max, it's beautiful. What's this for?"

"Just a precaution," Kyu said, appearing out of nowhere and frightening Nikki.

"Max, who's she?!" Nikki asked. I just sighed and started to explain what had happened. After a while, she seemed a bit more scared.

"Yeah, it's kind of a shock to him too," Kyu said.

"And they're coming here?" Nikki asked.

"Pretty much," I replied. She didn't really know what to say.

"So, our relationship was because these nympho-genies were coming to destroy everything?"

"Actually, he never knew anything about the Nymphojinn until just now. In fact, I think you two were destined to be together," Kyu explained, smiling at me. I smiled back at her and pulled Nikki in closer.

"Nikki, I truly, genuinely love you. Throughout the years, I couldn't imagine being alongside anyone more beautiful than you. But the last thing I want to see is you getting hurt," I said. Tears started to flow down Nikki's face as she smiled and hugged me.

"So, what happens now?" she asked.

"We get ready," I replied.

"But how? If they come looking for you, they might destroy everything in their path."

"Actually, I might have a solution to that," Kyu replied, the two of us looking at her questionably. "What do you two think about a VACATION?"

The End

 **And there you have it! Thanks for reading this MEGA chapter! The setup for HuniePop 2 is coming soon, so stay tuned!**


End file.
